


Anabasis Kingdom

by thelotuseaters



Series: My Eternal Windfall [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 55,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelotuseaters/pseuds/thelotuseaters
Summary: Lilith would never imagine that a great change in Zelda Spellman's life would have an effect on hers too. And eventually, she sees herself having to deal with big responsibilities during eight months and beyond.(It returns in December)





	1. Eighth Month

**Author's Note:**

> \- This story is inspired by one of my favorite fanfictions: Truth and Measure, by Telanu.
> 
> \- Only the prologues will be narrated by Alexander Spellman.
> 
> \- This is entirely from Lilith's POV. Also, I've always thought that she is a bit of a softie inside.
> 
> \- An AU where Zelda never adopted Leticia.
> 
> \- Thank you Jess for reviewing this chapter. I love you!

 

**PROLOGUE**

 

_''An Unusual Spellman Book''_

_By_

_Alexander Spellman_

 

 

_My dear loyal readers, as you might know, I have spent endless decades of my life writing and publishing books about nothing so much as witchcraft. Its origin, the most ancient of spells and the modern ones; about renowned witches and warlocks, that lived and died through the years of the earth. Me, being a warlock myself, was able to anatomize such material, writing my experiences and knowledge in legible words, and consequently I became a witchcraft author and specialist. It was not difficult, to me at least, to have a strong necessity to work and spread the witchcraft's qualities to the world. Mainly because of the family I have grew up in._

 

_The idea of writing a book about my family has been stuck in my mind for years, buzzing in my ears like a bell ring, interrupting my sleep and my reading time. I could not concentrate, I could not dedicate myself to something else. It has to be done, I said in a whisper, in a cold night and with a book on my lap. I have to write about my family, I said it again a bit louder. Then I first thought about my cousin, Sabrina Spellman, who relentlessly worked every single day of her life to change the world's perspective about witches and witchcraft. I remember the day she stormed into my house and asked for my help, because, in her own words, I had a talent and I could write about who we truly are. I indeed helped my cousin, I was beyond determined and the half of the reputation as the Spellman who allowed the world to know the truth about witchcraft had been given to me. But this, as contradictory as it may look, could not be about my cousin and I. We were, with no words of lie, important to such achievement; Sabrina with her mind and speeches across the world, me, with my books; but it came to me like a furious thunder that - I almost cried - we were never really responsible for it._

 

_My mothers were._

 

_As we grow older, we often think about family. Its meaning, mostly, and also the lack of meaning. However, it is quite impossible to think about family and not think about the parents. When I remember them, I have to stop myself from a delightful laughter along with tears of miserable love. We were not a conventional family, actually far from it. I am the son and only child of Zelda Spellman, and Lilith, who adopted me as soon as I was born._

 

_I am often asked about how it was like to be the child of The High Priestess of the Church of Night and the queen of hell herself. I never lie, I can not say that it was common, that every family was like ours and every parent was like mine. They were considerably different from each person I have met in my life. But it was a family, it was mine and I loved them too much, too truly. Every single one of them. I was very close to my aunt Hilda Spellman, since my first years of life; she was the one who used to give me the most tender of smiles and never thought bad of me, it would never matter to her how much of a fool I was being sometimes. She was glad that we, aunt to nephew, had so much in common. My aunt and I shared the equal interest for books, for the most diverse ones, from James Joyce to the essays of Montaigne, and for writing. Although she was not a writer herself, she deeply encouraged me to do it. It started with buying me paper and pens, until I was working at the bookstore with her, only in my thirteen years old; and that immediately made Zelda roll hers eyes and describe such occurrence as 'repulsive' when she found out. And aunt Hilda and I, as the partners in crime we were back then, shared a playful look and we both covered our mouths to contain a laugh in front of my mother._

 

_My cousin Sabrina was the one I became closer as we aged, not only for our mutual interests and equal opinions, but also for company. For the last few years, we were the only Spellmans alive from that generation. Therefore, for most of the time, we only had each other as family. Sabrina did not marry, did not have children, she was always very committed to her purpose, that soon became our purpose. I did marry, and I had children, two daughters; the oldest I named Phiona after my mother Zelda, which was her second name, and the other one I named Leslie because it always reminds me of the name 'Lilith'. Sabrina enjoyed the choice, and she even used to say that Phiona rolls her eyes just like my mother used to. She was a very good aunt, although she was in fact a great-cousin, my daughters used to call her auntie Sabrina when they were younger._

 

_Lots of facts about my family I have never had the privilege to know about from my mothers. They were, as any other parents, very protective; when I used to ask about their lives before me, which was quite often, their replies were short, intentionally empty, as if they were trying to hide something from me. I never understood why, and it almost killed me when I started my teen years and consequently I was very curious about every single thing. Therefore I had to ask somebody else, and that was when Sabrina told me about her parents, her childhood and especially about the year she had turned sixteen years old. I was deeply shocked when she told me she went to a mortal school, and had mortal friends and even a mortal significant other._

 

_''It drove her crazy.'' Sabrina said, speaking about my mother Zelda, who was - since the beginning - against Sabrina's mortal life. It explained everything I had to know, because my mothers never allowed me to have mortal friends, let alone go to a mortal school. I had been home-schooled and had only my family and the members of the church to consider as 'friends'. But do not overthink, my dear readers, it never felt lonely to me; I liked my way of living, or at least I thought I did because I did not know another. They were all trying to hide Sabrina's past and opinions from me, so I would never follow her steps. Well, they would certainly have a heart attack if they knew about my partnership with my cousin, I said in one of our conversations; and Sabrina, with a glow in her eyes, said they would be proud although they would deny it._

 

_I had a fun time when Sabrina told me that my mother Zelda used to kill my aunt Hilda and then bury her in the yard whenever she felt irritated. I also found out that she had stopped doing it because of me, after I was born, eventually. We laughed a lot in that day, my cousin and I; and I strongly miss her._

 

_Perhaps, the funniest person - and warlock - I have met in my entire life was my other cousin Ambrose Spellman. Only a few people will understand me in this subject, but it is an important matter to help us understand how my relationship with my mothers was like. I have always been surrounded by women, I was raised by three of them, my mothers and my aunt Hilda, and I also had my cousin Sabrina in the house; and then there was Ambrose. He was the only male figure in our household, and not exactly a conventional one, but he was there. When I was growing up, my mother Zelda used to encourage me to spend more time with Ambrose than any other member of the family, and I had a hard time figuring out why. Zelda found important and wanted me to have a male company as I was getting older, since I did not have many and I did not have a father, therefore she gave this job to Ambrose, who clearly accomplished it in his own way. Well, fellow readers, you surely must be wondering why my mother Zelda, The High Priestess herself, had this unsuitable desire for her son to have a male figure in his life; and in my power I must tell you that my mother Lilith was always wondering about the same thing as well. I could realize, even being very young, that it bothered her beyond words. I had never seen and heard them having a fight until that day, when I was at my bedroom and heard my mother Lilith raising her voice for the first time. She was truly irritated that I had to have a male figure to live my life properly, she could not understand and neither could I. And my mother Zelda cried that night when my other mom left to sleep in the guestroom. Of course I was sad, and of course they pretended that nothing had happened in the next morning when we were all having breakfast. I looked at my mother Zelda, and realized that she was struggling to avoid my eye contact, staring at her food as if it was the last meal of her life. In that moment, I understood her, better than anyone else, and I felt the urge to kiss her forehead though I did not move. I knew why she was acting like that, because she was scared of what could happen and what people would think of me, since Zelda was the one who most cared about our family's reputation. Me, being a man, raised by two mothers, was still something that the world was struggling to accept; so it did not take me very long to look at her and understand why. Besides, she was not completely wrong, because spending half of my time with my cousin Ambrose was very much important indeed; not in the way she had thought, no, since I have always knew I did not need a male figure in my life, it was in the witchcraft way. I have learned a lot from him, along with my aunt Hilda, and gladly dedicated all my spell books to both of them, as you are well aware._

 

_I believe everyone would struggle with the idea of writing about their own family, it never matters how perfect they are, it is always difficult. I know the reason of my own struggle, and I sigh every time I put myself to think of it, actually to think about my mother Zelda._

 

_When I was born, my cousin Sabrina gave me 'Sasha' as my nickname, and everybody started to call me like that as well, except for my mother Zelda. She never enjoyed nicknames, so she was the only one who called me Alexander, perfectly pronouncing every syllable of it while she had her cigarette holder in her hands. I used to call her 'mom Z', as I was growing up and could not call her 'mommy' any longer; and as for my mother Lilith, I simply used to call her 'mom'._

 

_When I was about to turn sixteen years old and have my dark baptism, I had one of the most difficult times of my life, just like my cousin Sabrina did, but I had it in a different way. I knew that my mother Zelda loved me, that she would never let anyone hurt me and, without thinking twice, would die for her only child, but I was quite aware that she was not fond of me. For years, I had thought that it was because I was a man, or because I had a lot in common with my aunt Hilda - actually, that probably was a reason as well - but as I was in my teen years, and just like any other teenager, I started to look like one of my parents. Although I am a redhead myself, I look quite a lot like my father, and I knew my mother agreed, and she knew I knew. I did not know him, I did not know how his face was like, but I figured it out in the most painful way. My mother Zelda used to look at me with misery in her eyes because she was able to see that I have his smile, and his voice and his posture, and that eventually made me miserable as well. It is indeed tough for a child to deal with their own mother's non-acceptance, therefore we were never really close, not as much as I was to aunt Hilda and Ambrose, and it only had become worse when I demanded to know who my father was._

 

_Zelda's eyes went wide, and my mother Lilith looked down staring at the floor in silence. My cousin Ambrose abruptly stopped at the door and I could tell that he was very tense. Nobody said a word, and my mother Zelda stood up from the couch and walked away from the living room. She slowly climbed the stairs in silence, we heard her footsteps and then, the door of her bedroom shutting upstairs. My mother Lilith did not look at me, did not say 'good night' and graciously followed my other mom to the bedroom. I knew I hurt them, but I was hurt too, and for the first time I knew how loneliness feels like. I cried myself to sleep that night, and I remember my mother Lilith opening my bedroom's door to check on me. I was with my back turned to her, therefore I did not see her face, but I certainly heard her sighing and then walking back to her own bedroom._

 

_Well, of course I, let's say 'eventually', met my father. Being a curious sixteen years old young man as I was, it was not that hard to find out who he was. But this, my friends, is a story for another time. There is no need for a hurry, I must assure you, and now I might focus on introductions only._

 

_The more I looked at my mother Lilith, the less I knew her. She was an undecipherable being, I do not refer to her as a simple woman, though I do not refer to her as a simple demoness either. She was a mixture of everything that exists and yet she was nothing but my mother sometimes. Her eyes were a cold blue and they did not say much; she hardly would smile at me, and I had never heard her laugh or seen her cry. But every single night, she would stare at me and say, almost as a whisper..._

 

_''You should go to bed.'' And strangely I felt that she cared about me indeed, in her own way perhaps. Her voice was not warm, and she only used to hug me on my birthday, along with a squeeze in my hand. And I can not forget, surely, that she was the first person to take me to the movie theater, to watch ''In A Lonely Place''. It was the first movie I have watched, and I remember when she turned to me - I hardly could see her face because it was dark - and did her best impersonation of Humphrey Bogart saying..._

 

_'I was born when she kissed me, I died when she left me, I lived a few weeks while she loved me.'_

 

_My eyes sparkled and I laughed, and for the first time, I felt comfortable around her, being only an eight years old boy with his demoness and powerful mother. She did look scary to most of the people, and she also did nothing in her power to change her reputation, but she was a mother figure to me; more than to her other children that, according to her, I was lucky not to be familiar with. A huge part of me was grateful to have her, and have my mother Zelda, although they were not perfect and did not read bedtime stories for me when I was a child, they cared about their son. For many reasons._

 

_And that is how their story had begun, an imperfect one, that started with my mother Zelda discovering her pregnancy; more precisely when a spoon fell off her pale hands and my aunt Hilda, being a superstitious herself, immediately knew that my mother was pregnant. It is no secret that I gladly have an important part in the story, but this is about them and them only, and how they changed the world together._

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Chapter 1**

 

_Eight months earlier._

 

 

Satan only knows how much she had prayed, and for how long it had lasted. She had begged him, she needed a purpose to live and to stay in Greendale. She received no answers, no visions, and although she had been living since the first days of the earth, for the first time she felt like walking in the dark.

 

Her eyes were closed, her hands pressed against her chest, and she did not know what to do. Lilith's life was all about missions that she had to accomplish for the man she loved; when she had finished her jobs, the Dark Lord would call her back home. It was their deal, it had always been that way, but he did not call her that time. Lilith did not exactly feel lonely, because her entire existence was a hole of loneliness, and for somebody who had always been hurt, she did not notice the pain any longer.

 

Weeks, long weeks had passed and still no answers. She often wondered about the possibilities of doing something wrong, it was not impossible. The Dark Lord himself did not talk much, but he was always saying that Lilith was full of mistakes, mistakes that she had to learn how to deal with. She tried, really hard, and every day to please and be perfect but it was never enough. He proved his point, yes, when he said that she was imperfect because at that particular moment she felt awfully weak. Weak for begging, weak for waiting for a call; she had nothing to do with Sabrina and her family anymore, and she wanted to go home.

 

Greendale, although Lilith would admit it was a cozy and beautiful town from time to time, never felt like home to her. Let alone the school, Baxter High, a place that smelled like hot dog, sweat, sweet tea and a bunch of F's on tests. She was sure she preferred the flames of hell to a whole day in an American high school, but Lilith did not have much choice to consider. So there she was, leaning against her office's door and pretending to check on her painted nails while the students were running around the whole place, speaking out loud, up and down the corridor. They were back from the Christmas/Holiday break, which was a shame because some of them were too excited to be back and see their friends, others not that excited and Lilith could tell the most of them did not do simple tasks as wash their faces or brush their teeth before coming to school. How delightful, she ironically thought.

 

''Big plans for today, Ms. Wardwell?'', a brunette, almost unknown girl, approached her with a big smile in her face. ''It's good to be back.''

 

''You're asking me to ruin the surprise...'', Lilith forced a smile, knowing that she was lying and had no surprises at all. She then narrowed her eyes, trying to remember who the heck she was talking to. ''... Maggie?''

 

''Yes!'', the girl Maggie what's-her-last-name managed to smile even bigger than before, and Lilith felt relieved. ''I see you around, Ms. Wardwell.'' And her student - at least she thought the girl was one of her students - was gone, leaving her in the company of the door and her nails again.

 

A poor few minutes had passed and Lilith did not move. Her next class was supposed to start in an hour or so, therefore she had plenty of free time. Yes, she could have stayed home, but spending time in the cottage was starting to feel even worse than being in Baxter High. The small house had nothing to offer when it comes to terms as fun; Lilith had already drunk all the wine and scotch, and she clearly was not interested in reading all those ancient books about authors and other celebrities that everybody liked to pretend to care about. Baxter High, as much as she found odious, seemed better than-

 

''Good morning, Ms. Wardwell.''

 

Lilith did not have to lift her head up to know who was speaking, she recognized the voice, it was Sabrina. And when she did, Lilith was caught off guard.

 

For her own remarkable surprise, Sabrina did not come by herself to the school that day; her oldest aunt, Zelda Spellman, was standing right by her niece's side. Lilith could do nothing but stare at the witch in front of her as if she was the last living creature in the world, and she noticed that Zelda did not look beautiful. Her skin was paler than ever, she had dark circles under her eyes and no make up on; her lips lost their natural color, and for a moment, Lilith thought, she looked quite old. No, not exactly old, she looked very tired and almost sad. Lilith wondered what the witch was doing there, what were her reasons, considering she had never blessed the school with her presence before and worse, escorting Sabrina in her first day back like a bodyguard. She could tell that Zelda had not had a good night's sleep for days, and the witch apparently noticed her staring because when Lilith looked at her cheeks, they were pink with embarrassment. So she shook her head and forced herself to look at Sabrina.

 

''Good morning, Sabrina.'' She said briefly and turned to look at Zelda again, who was now avoiding the other woman's eyes. ''Ms. Spellman.'' Lilith did her best in smirking.

 

Zelda slightly opened her mouth to say something in return, but since no words came, she abruptly closed it.

 

''I shall be here to pick you up by the end of the morning.'' Zelda said turning to her niece. ''Have a good day, Sabrina.'' She placed a kiss on the girl's forehead and, without looking at Lilith, turned on her back and walked away from the two of them.

 

Lilith shared a look with Sabrina, who apparently was as confused as she was, while they watched Zelda making her way out of the school. Sabrina shrugged and said...

 

''Don't even ask.'' The girl passed by her, heading to the classroom.

 

* * *

 

 

''No, Henry, I can't lend one of my books to you.''

 

''But why not?!'', the boy raised his voice, and quickly receiving a look of disapproval from his teacher, he lowered his tone again. ''But why not? I promise I'll ace the test next time!''

 

''Well, I'm so sorry, Henry. I'm afraid I can't help you.'' She started to play with her necklace, trying to sound as bored as she could.

 

''No, Ms. Wardwell, please!''

 

''Henry...''

 

''Come on, please!''

 

''I told you, 'Mr. Please'. I'm going to speak to your parents about your condition and then we will see what I can do for y-'', Lilith's attention was suddenly taken away from her own conversation with one of her students, who she could hear still pleading in a form of an echo in her head, when she saw Sabrina stepping inside the school along with her aunt Zelda again. The girl seemed distressed, probably because her aunt was really insisting in escorting her niece to school every day, for some reason that apparently even Sabrina herself did not know about.

 

Zelda looked exactly like the day before, perhaps a little more tired and her hair was a bit messy. A delicate strand of red hair had fallen on one of her eyes, and she slightly placed behind an ear, which disappointed Lilith and she immediately blushed when she noticed such feeling. It was probably because she was worried about Zelda. No, actually no. She was not worried about Zelda at all, she just found the situation rather strange just like Sabrina did and that was all.

 

From a considerable distance, she saw Zelda muttering a few words to her niece, probably the same ones that she had said the morning before, and then Lilith turned away without bothering to look at the witch again.

 

The other day came, and Lilith saw Zelda again, walking Sabrina to her classroom and muttering the already automatic words. Lilith was starting to feel a little less shocked with Zelda's strange behavior, and her days were slowly getting back to normal.

 

Another day, and one more time Sabrina appeared with her aunt. Lilith used to blink every time she spotted both of them, but now she was not even noticing Zelda anymore like the witch was owning the place already.

 

Then another.

 

In some moment of one of those days, Lilith was walking towards her classroom when she noticed that Zelda glanced at her before leaving the school. She almost shouted in desperation and cursed the witch for bringing a faint blush to her cheeks. It was a brief, totally insignificant look, a glance for Satan's sake! She occasionally remembered that had been five days since Zelda looked at her for the last time, and how silly it was to have such remembrance. No, she said to herself, she would not let the witch into her head. She had work to do anyway, surely it would keep her mind busy.

 

That night at the cottage, after drinking three or four glasses of the Portuguese wine she had bought, Lilith was feeling a little more tipsy than she would expect. It was unusual for her, losing her senses because of a small dose of alcohol. Perhaps she just needed to sleep, yes, definitely a good night of sleep and a good breakfast in the morning would make her feel better.

 

Therefore she got rid of her dress and tucked herself into the warm sheets of her bed. Staring at the ceiling for a few minutes, Lilith then fell asleep.

 

_Yellow fairy lights were over people's head, decorating the whole village and the trees around them. There was a piece of cheerful music in the background, and although Lilith could not hear it very well because of how loud people were talking next to her, she had noticed it sounded like traditional Mexican music. There were no people wearing sombreros, actually, everybody was very casual and having fun, and laughing out loud._

 

_It was some kind of outdoor event, with a huge table in the middle of the village, apparently, its entire population was at that party, celebrating Satan knows what. They were sitting at the long - long, long, long - table, and even Lilith saw herself there too out of nowhere. She glanced at the two middle-aged women who were by her side incessantly chatting and giggling about their husbands' performances in bed._

 

_On her left, there was an old man smoking a cigar in silence; everybody seemed to be having fun in their own way, and Lilith still had no idea what the heck she was doing there. She glanced at the opposite ends of the table until turning her head to see who was in front of her._

 

_For a few seconds, Lilith forgot she had to actually breathe to keep her human body alive and felt short of breath after looking at the woman who was right across the table, right in front of her in the middle of a Mexican village. It was Zelda Spellman, and Lilith had to admit that she finally looked beautiful again. The color of her cheeks had returned to its natural place, there was a sparkle in her eyes and Lilith could swear that she had seen a delicate smile at the corner of her mouth. Her almost full red hair was falling on her shoulders like she had brushed it, unlike the day she had appeared at the school and a strand fell on her eye. Lilith could not take her eyes off the witch, it was strangely pleasurable to see how peaceful Zelda looked, and not a tired and almost walking dead person. Perhaps, Lilith thought, she had found what she was-_

 

_''What are you doing here?'', Zelda's voice sounded like an echo, a quite loud echo. Lilith blinked twice, being brought back from her thoughts._

 

_''What am I doi-? I'm worried about you, Zelda.'' The witch arched an eyebrow, and Lilith thought that she perhaps had said too much, but Zelda leaned closer as if she had not heard what the brunette said._

 

_''I'm worried about you, Zelda.'' Lilith repeated herself, a little louder this time. Zelda still could not hear her, because the music and the conversations around the table were too loud, so she leaned even closer. She was so close that Lilith was able to smell her perfume, a strong and dizzy one. She smelled just like... Portuguese wine._

 

_''I'm worried about you!'', Lilith shouted, and Zelda's eyes were wide open._

 

Lilith woke up that morning as if someone had punched her in the face, and she immediately looked around to be sure she was actually in her bedroom.

 

She was, and she felt a painful disappointment once again. For having a dream with Zelda, of course; for what else would she be disappointed with? She glanced at the clock on her bed table, still feeling a bit sleepy, and it was two in the morning. Lilith groaned against her pillow and thought that in a few hours she would have to look at Zelda again, and it would not be pretty. Or she could just stay in her office all day, pretending that she was feeling ill or something and nobody would bother her. Yes, that was a marvelous idea.

 

* * *

 

 

The morning went by just how Lilith had planned. Or sort of.

 

She had arrived at the school earlier than everybody else and had not left her office ever since. Inside was everything that outside was not, peaceful and quiet. The only sound was coming from the clock and the heaviness of Lilith's breath from time to time.

 

The office's walls oddly seemed very interesting since she had been staring at them for minutes, maybe hours. She was thinking of how tired she was, perhaps because she had not had a good night's sleep in the night before. After the dream, she struggled to fall asleep again, and she was not successful. Taking only a few naps before getting ready for work, now she had dark circles under her eyes as well. Certainly, she was trying her hardest not to think about Zelda and the dream again, so Lilith forced herself to think about global warming, and Greek mythology, and Queen Victoria and-

 

''She's driving me nuts!''

 

Well, that was when Sabrina suddenly stormed into her office, which made Lilith sigh. Of course, if you do not seek for the problem, the problem comes to you, she thought.

 

''Well, hello, Sabrina.'' She straightened herself in her chair. ''How are you today?''

 

''You gotta help me otherwise I might jump off a bridge anytime. I swear...'', the girl ignored her completely. Lilith thought that it was probably a family thing.

 

''Slow down, Sabrina. First, what are you talking about?''

 

''What? Didn't you see? My aunt Zelda being a weirdo of course!''

 

''Oh...'', the mention of such name made Lilith feel an instant desire to bury her head in the sand.

 

''She keeps saying that I need her around, so I can be safe. That I don't need any more trouble and she has to protect me everywhere I go. Can you believe that?''

 

''Oh, yes. I can...''

 

''But the real deal is...'', Sabrina once more continued as if Lilith had not spoken at all. ''She's the one who can't be alone. That's why she's following me and aunt Hilda everywhere like a puppy.'' The blonde girl was pacing restlessly up and down the office.

 

''Wait. What?'', Lilith frowned. She had imagined all kind of reasons for Zelda to act like that, but she definitely was not expecting that one.

 

''Exactly. She can't sleep alone, she can't have breakfast alone. She needs us around every minute of every day now.'' Sabrina sighed and stopped to look at the desk and then at the woman behind it. ''This is getting very exhausting, Ms. Wardwell.''

 

''Well, you once told me she has just become a teacher herself at The Academy of Unseen Arts. Isn't she going?''

 

''No... I mean, only to _escort_  me just like she does in here, but she took some days off from teaching at The Academy.''

 

Lilith stood up and walked around her desk to be face to face with the girl.

 

''Then I suppose you need to have a serious talk with her...''

 

''Are you-'', Sabrina gave up on what she was about to say and shook her head. ''No, there must be another way. Can't you help me?''

 

Lilith almost laughed out loud at such thought, she... helping Zelda. No way. Well, she did her best in trying to hide her grin before saying. ''Sabrina, you know very well that your aunt Zelda doesn't like me. She has made herself quite clear...'', Lilith took her eyes off Sabrina for a moment and glanced at the office while she murmured. ''Several times before, actually... So I don't see myself playing this part. I'm afraid I can't help you with that.'' She turned to Sabrina again.

 

''I-'', Sabrina kept her mouth open for a few seconds and then shut it. ''At least tell me what to do.''

 

''I've already told you. Talk to your aunt and find out why she's being a... 'Weirdo'.''

 

''Are you serious?''

 

''Very much serious, yes.'' Lilith crossed her arms against her chest and threw a challenging look at the girl. Sabrina did not look frightened though.

 

''That's not even an advice, Ms. Wardwell.'' Sabrina walked towards the office's door, but before leaving she turned to face Lilith again and said. ''That's a death sentence.'' And she left.

 

A week went by, and Lilith was at Baxter High earlier than everybody else just like the last time. She had the whole weekend to spend at the cottage, and she had counted the days to come back to work. She did not enjoy it, no, but Sabrina had been doing nothing wrong - that she did not know about is the right answer - for now; the Dark Lord did not answer her yet and she would not bear one more drop of alcohol again. Those two days were very long indeed, but they were finally over and she had the whole day to wait for something different.

 

The school was empty, it was very early in the morning. Lilith could breathe and appreciate the sound of silence, the smell of nothing at all, she had enjoyed that last hour as much as she could.

 

But of course, it did not last.

 

Lilith was briefly mad at Sabrina for not speaking to her aunt as she had told her to, or perhaps the girl did and the witch simply ignored her. It was easier for her to believe in the second option, for sure. Then, there was Zelda again, walking her niece to Baxter High even after doing it for a whole week. But something was different about her now, she did not look tired any longer, her cheeks were as painted as they were in the dream. And although Zelda was not wearing clothes as charming and breathtaking as the white silk gown she was wearing in the dream, she looked fine. Fine was the word that Lilith found appropriate enough since 'beautiful' seemed too intimate to her now. Yes, Zelda looked very fine.

 

Perhaps she finally was able to sleep properly that night before, it certainly was that. The redhead seemed good, and Lilith felt glad for a moment. Glad, surely, because Zelda would probably stop coming to the school and leave her alone, and not because she was worried. No, she was not worried, she did not care at all.

 

Zelda said those same words to Sabrina, and her niece nodded as usual, before heading to the classroom. Lilith could tell that her eyes were heavy with distress once again.

 

''Ms. Wardwell.'' Sabrina murmured and passed by her teacher without waiting for an answer.

 

''Sabrina...'', well, apparently the conversation between aunt and niece did no good, Lilith thought.

 

When she turned back, something surprised her. She did not know whether that was good or bad; but Zelda, instead of making her way out of the school as any other day, did not move. She stayed there, in silence, watching her niece walking down the corridor without blinking. Lilith eyed the witch, eyed Sabrina, and then eyed the witch again. She definitely did not understand, seeing that Zelda had this intriguing look in her face as if she was keeping a big secret from you; or she simply looked like she was holding her breath. She did not look at Lilith, not even once until Sabrina was finally out of sight.

 

Lilith opened her mouth to say something, but abruptly stopped halfway when Zelda rushed to throw up in the nearest trash can.

 

The brunette parted her lips in shock, her eyes went wide while she watched the whole scene. She did not have much time to think, so Lilith moderately tried to approach her.

 

''Ms. Spellman, is everything o-''

 

''Don't you dare touch me!'', Zelda waved her off, still refusing to make an eye contact. Lilith stepped back doing exactly as she was told. Everything has been explained now, she thought. Zelda had to wait for Sabrina to be inside her classroom, so she could be left alone and feel sick without many questions. And those comings and goings to the school were also explained, Zelda was probably ill and wished to spend more time with her family. There was nothing wrong with that. Lilith stared at the witch, while she had her eyes closed, taking deep breaths, trying to pull herself together. Lilith had memorized every detail, the movement of her chest as she was breathing; the trembling and pale lips and her hands clasped. Even throwing up right in front of her and being a totally 'the-B-word', Zelda looked very much like the way she had appeared in Lilith's silly dream, like flung out of space or emerged from hell. By that, the brunette felt the urge to hug her tight and say that everything was going to be just fine, that she would help her no matter what. And that was only because it was the civilized thing to say. Because, of course, she did not care.

 

''D-do you want me to call Sabrina for you? Do you want water or something?''

 

''No, Ms. Wardwell. I'm completely fine.'' Zelda opened her eyes, still avoiding Lilith's eyes and concern, straightened her dress and moved a hand to her own hair.

 

''Are you sure? Maybe not Sabrina, maybe I can call your sister.'' Lilith insisted, and Zelda looked at her like she were a mortal with chickenpox. ''Hilda? Is-is that her name, right?''

 

''Are you out of your mind? Of course I don't want you to call my sister. Keep your concern to yourself, Ms. Wardwell.'' Zelda waved her off again, even before she tried to say something in return. ''Now if you excuse me...''

 

Then Zelda turned away, clicking her heels on the floor and walking graciously as if she had not just vomited in a trash can a few minutes ago.

 

And well, as if her day could not get any worse, the hours did not fly. Her classes lasted longer than she had expected, and considering she was in a state of mind that was expecting nothing at all, Lilith inhaled deeply. She had no patience for silly jokes and small-talks in her classroom, so she was constantly demanding silence. Of course, silence was not something to be demanded in a high school, but she had tried.

 

And tried immensely to push those thoughts out of her mind, the-Zelda-Spellman-thoughts. It was, undoubtedly, very hard to do it, but the poor conduct of sixteen years old teenagers helped her out.

 

She was beginning to remember about Zelda's cold eyes locked on Sabrina, but one of her students spoke out loud about a pool party.

 

Then she was remembering about Zelda's charming performance with the trash can until another student sneezed.

 

Again, some minutes later, she thought about the way Zelda sharply looked at her before walking away, but she was interrupted again by a hairless boy probably hitting on the girl on his left.

 

This went on until her classes were finally over for the day. She felt relieved, although she was beyond tired when she walked inside her office. She could hear her own breath, a melancholic quietness, and the sound of the clock on the wall, everything completely different from a classroom.

 

Lilith walked towards the office's window and looked outside. Looked, but not necessarily looked because only Satan knows that her mind was far away by now; not exactly paying attention to her thoughts, but she was feeling different. Perhaps not at all different, but always the same. Again, she felt homeless, seeing all those people, trees and roads, she thought that she did not belong there. Which was quite normal for her to think, but out of nowhere, she thought that she did not belong to hell either. It felt like a strange place to her, just like any other one, and how excitedly terrible! If only something happened right now, she kept this in mind, it could be anything. If only something-

 

''Oh...''

 

Lilith grinned at the sight of Zelda outside, casually leaning against a tree, probably waiting for Sabrina so they could make their way back home.

 

Without thinking much, Lilith had decided to teleport herself with a snap of fingers.

 

''For Satan's sake!'', Zelda jumped and raised a hand to her chest. Lilith felt amused by how breathless the witch looked. ''Did you just rise from hell or what?''

 

Lilith, coming from behind the tree and with an amused smile on her face, said. ''Would that be a bad thing?'', Zelda just rolled her eyes in response, and Lilith, noticing that the witch would not answer her at all, continued. ''Anyway, I was by the window and saw you here. So I thought about checking on you, why not?'', Lilith tried to sound as friendly as she could, but Zelda just kept staring at her with an 'is that even serious?' look.

 

''Checking on me?'', Zelda said dryly.

 

''Yes. How are you feeling?'', she trailed off.

 

For an instant, Zelda's face was a blank. She had realized that her hand was still pressed against her chest, and then dropped it. She shook her head and said shortly. ''Fine.''

 

''Does Sabrina know?'', Lilith felt a little bold and even quickly thought that she perhaps had crossed a very thick line, but being honest to herself, she agreed that she had not had much time to talk to Zelda in those days. And they were alone after all. Yes, they were alone and that meant nothing at all.

 

''Does Sabrina know what?'', Zelda raised both her eyebrows.

 

''About...'', Lilith waved her hand as a sign to remind the moment they had been through a few hours ago.

 

''Oh...'', the witch lowered her eyebrows and was looking almost uninterested. ''No. And you're _not_ going to tell her.''

 

Of course, what was Zelda possibly thinking? That Lilith would run to her niece and say 'Hey, Sabrina. I just saw your aunt throwing up in a trash can. It was _awesome_ '? That was unbelievable, even for Zelda. How dare she, really? Lilith felt like she had just been cursed at. Did Zelda really think so little of her? How great. But this was an irritation for another time.

 

''She's worried about you...'', Lilith's voice almost failed her, like she did not mean to be heard. But Zelda did hear her, very well.

 

''What? What did she say?''

 

''That she's worried.'' Lilith quickly answered.

 

''And what _exactly_ is she worried about?''

 

''About you coming to school with her every day, how unusual and... you know.'' Lilith waited for Zelda to roll her eyes, but she did no such thing.

 

''Well...'', Zelda lifted a hand and petted her own hair. Lilith, surely, thought that it was an innocent gesture, but the witch did look graceful while she deepened her fingers in her red hair. She was in full black, her dress, her shoes, her necklace, and Lilith deep down knew that the color suited her very well. More than it ever suited anybody else. She almost said 'thank you' to nobody because Zelda was not noticing her staring, actually, Zelda was not even looking at her. The witch dropped the hand from her hair and kept staring into nothingness. And she continued, sounding as if she had just broken a trance. ''Sabrina is always worried about everybody.''

 

''That's true...'', Lilith sadly smirked and glanced down at her own hands for a second. ''But if you're feeling unwell, I must agree with-''

 

''That's none of your business, Ms. Wardwell.'' Zelda cut her off, and she had noticed that the witch was looking at Lilith's hands too. As if she had followed the brunette's eyes up and down and up again. Lilith blushed helplessly, she could tell that her cheeks were as red as a tomato and Zelda perhaps had a really tiny smile at the corner of her mouth. If she did, it went totally unnoticed.

 

They stared at each other for seconds that felt like a whole century. Lilith did not know what to say, neither did Zelda. Therefore they just stayed there. Lilith even thought about starting another conversation, about how blue the sky was! Or about how green the grass was beneath them! But the Dark Lord somehow had shown her his mercy, and they both looked to the front door of Baxter High just to find Sabrina standing there, laughing and chatting with her friends.

 

Lilith had taken it as her cue.

 

''Well, you take care of yourself, Ms. Spellman.'' She rested a hand on Zelda's shoulder as if she was no longer in command of Mary Wardwell's body. Her hand went stiff when she caught Zelda staring at her hand like her own black dress was on fire. Her eyes were wide open, and so were Lilith's, so she quickly pulled it away and added. ''I must be on my way now.''

 

She walked away, very well knowing that the witch was still staring at her from behind. Lilith had never felt so alive.

 

* * *

 

 

One shoe was off, and then the other.

 

She unzipped the dress from her back, looked briefly at herself on the mirror. And then she was on her bed. Lilith was so tired she had no thoughts at all before falling asleep.

 

_It was one of those nights that anyone would describe as 'dark as ever before'. Lilith was walking down the street, it was a very long street, and nobody at sight. She was alone. Not completely alone, because she was able to hear the crickets and the furious wind. A jacket, how strange, Lilith was wearing a jacket and jeans pants; a pair of clothes that she could describe as what-children-would-wear. Unpleasantly, she was indeed feeling like a child, not only for her clothes but because she was lost. Lilith, curiously, had this feeling that she was on the street looking for parents. She, that had never had parents; she, that had never been a child, was looking for her parents._

 

_She felt so small and quite cold. Lilith walked, walked and walked. The street seemed to have no end._

 

_After walking for so long - at least if felt like long enough - she had noticed a street corner. And surprisingly, there were people there. So Lilith's pair of feet hurried towards the corner where a crowd was gathering around something, to ask if they had seen her hypothetical parents. When she reached them, they were forming a circle around a person that she could not see who._

 

_Lilith even forgot about what the heck she was doing there because she was extremely focused on finding out who was the person in the middle of the circle of people. After a few seconds, she successfully made her way into the crowd, and that was when her jaw violently dropped as if somebody had broken it. It was Zelda, and people were gathering around her, everybody looking so stunned while Lilith looked terrified. Zelda's belly was enormous, her weight doubled, her breasts as bigger as two melons. Like she was... Like she was-_

 

It was about time for Lilith to wake up. Her breathing movements were fast, her face grew hot. She could not believe it, as if the last dream was not bad enough, life made itself worse. She did not know what that actually meant, she did not want to. Or perhaps she did, Zelda's image was still vividly in her head, and she was curious. And then suddenly something came to her, like a wave, a huge one. She remembered about Zelda's strange behavior towards Sabrina; the lack of sleep, that she was seeking for the company of her family more than ever before, and throwing up right in front of her...

 

Holy crap! Was Zelda really? No, it could not be. But it made so much sense after the events and the dream.

 

Zelda was probably pregnant.

 

Lilith almost laughed out loud, possibly in frustration because it was three in the morning and she was dreaming about a probably-pregnant witch that clearly was not very fond of her. She felt strangely human, strangely simple. She felt like a mortal all over again, or she had never stopped being one, in some ways.

 

* * *

 

 

Taking a day off sometimes is not that good. Or very good.

 

In the morning, Lilith had called Baxter High to warn that she had woken up feeling sick - which was not completely untrue - and they gave her a day off.

 

She said to herself that she would enjoy every minute of that morning away from junk food and dirty socks. And of course, away from Sabrina and her aunt. After the dream, she would have a hard time looking at Zelda again, it was better to just avoid it since that would not look pretty to both of them. So she looked around the cottage and started to plan on her day.

 

She had washed the dishes, cleaned old framed pictures of people that she had never met; had a long shower, painted her nails in black, only things that she - a demoness - was not at all used to do. Except for the nails in black, certainly.

 

Everything was clean except for the bookshelf, which was particularly huge, and Lilith sighed at the thought of having to clean it as well. But she quickly put her hands to work. Cleaned the first one, the second, the third, and then another and another. Until she found a quite interesting book. It was a book about maternity and how to take care of your pregnancy, lost among all those other books about the evolution of mankind or The French Revolution. Lilith looked at it, narrowed her eyes, took a deep breath and then decided to actually read it.

 

Just out of curiosity, because she was _not_ willing to help Zelda.

 

Lilith did not find things beautiful, at least not so easily. She was not used to beauty, or flowers or having childhood memories. They were things completely out of her world, although she apparently had no world at all by now. But she had to agree, quietly almost, that the sky did look beautiful that afternoon while she was walking on the street.

 

She had spent at least two hours and a half reading that maternity book, paying cautious attention to every word and every page. It was funny, she even laughed at such thought, that the first woman ever born, being a mother to countless 'children', did not know much about pregnancy. She knew that the child is kept inside a belly, and that the woman carrying it grows bigger. Well, most of the time Lilith was too busy to care, having more important things to do, and sometimes not so important. But she was feeling like an expert herself now. It should not be very hard, she thought.

 

A few minutes more of walking and Lilith finally reached the bookstore. She briefly looked up and caught the name. Cerberus Books. Yes, she had been there a couple of times before, with and without Sabrina. It was cozy, although very teenagely, and she liked being there. It was hard for Lilith to ever like something, really.

 

''Good afternoon, ma'am.'' A silver-haired man held the door open for her as she stepped inside.

 

Lilith barely looked at him and offered no more than a fake smile as a response.

 

She made her way into the store, almost graciously, almost hurried. Something between these two, certainly. She glanced around, there were only a few people there, since it was a bit early. A couple sharing a milkshake in the corner, an old lady reading a fashion magazine in front of her. Lilith pursed her lips and looked to her left, just to see the other Sabrina's aunt, Hilda, working behind the counter. Wonderful, another Spellman, Lilith quickly forgot that the English witch worked there now.

 

Michael Jackson's song 'Bad' was playing in the background.

 

 _Well they say the sky's the limit_  
_And to me that's really true_  
_But my friend you have seen nothing_  
_Just wait 'till I get through_  
_Because I'm bad, I'm bad, come on!_

 

Swinging her hips, Lilith headed to the counter. When she finally approached it, Hilda had her eyes down on a book, practically unaware of Lilith's presence, but she quickly looked up when the brunette in front of her cleared her throat and Hilda slightly jumped.

 

''Oh...'', Hilda's soft smile returned to her face. ''Ms. Wardwell, what a surprise. How can I help you?''

 

Lilith looked amused for a second, before opening her mouth to respond, but she felt someone coming behind her.

 

''Really, Hilda, how do you tolerate such--''

 

That voice, she immediately recognized it. A voice that sent a shiver down her spine. Lilith slowly turned back only to see Zelda standing there, just as much incredulous as she was. The world seemed to stop while they were staring at each other, with an arched eyebrow, one of them with pursed lips, the other - probably Lilith - struggling not to smirk, Zelda narrowing her eyes. It all looked like a staring contest, a funny battle in some ways. Lilith's eyes traveled around Zelda's whole body, gazing at her gold-plated necklace, at her blue dress partly moved to the side, showing a bit of skin; then went down to her hand, stopped when she noticed a ring around her index and said to herself that the witch had long fingers. The new information made her blush, made her want to shut her eyes instead of keeping them wide open as they were, made her want to apologize to Zelda who...

 

Who looked about to faint right now. A strange woman passed by them, and she was wearing a _really_ strong and sweet perfume. Was it French? Lilith could not tell, but that does not really matter now, because Zelda was covering her mouth with her hand, looking as if she was about to throw up again. And when they least expected, Zelda stormed out of the store.

 

Hilda made an incoherent noise and was about to run after Zelda, but Lilith quickly stood in her way.

 

''No...'', she said calmly. ''Let me go.'' Hilda seemed shocked for a moment, but nodded soon after, letting Lilith turn to follow Zelda. Probably relieved, even. She wondered if Hilda knew about it, if anybody else did. Perhaps the other witch very well knew, before than Lilith even, though she was keeping to herself. When it comes to Zelda, it is a normal thing to do.

 

The dark street, the crickets, and then the people gathering at the corner. She suddenly remembered about her dream, it was inevitable. Zelda had confirmed Lilith's suspicions, feeling sick and dizzy because of a perfume, confirmed that she was indeed pregnant. Lilith was not surprised though, as if she had been waiting for it, waiting for Zelda to confirm it. The witch did, it felt very strange to even think about it, to write the words in her mind, Zelda is no longer probably-pregnant.

 

Lilith tried very hard not to think about the father because she pretty knew exactly who it was. And of course Zelda knew too. This, she thought, should not infuriate me. It should not infuriate me at all. But it did, she took to the heart and swallowed hard. She hated the man, she truly did, always have, and now even more. However, as difficult as it was, Lilith managed to push her anger away for a moment, at least for now, that she was walking towards Zelda.

 

The witch did not throw up this time, Lilith noticed. She was taking deep breaths, recomposing herself.

 

''Such a sweet perfume, huh?'', Lilith said, standing close, but keeping a safe distance between them. Zelda frowned, and once again, she knew that the witch would say nothing in return. ''Are you feeling all right?''

 

''Yes.'' Zelda said firmly, her eyes cold.

 

''Are you certain?''

 

''Why do you even care?!'', Zelda snapped. She sounded very serious, while Lilith's knees almost failed her. She did not know why, she did not know whether she cared or not, really. All she knew was that Zelda was standing right in front of her, it was a Tuesday afternoon, and they were alive, looking at each other now. That was all Lilith knew for sure.

 

''It's a polite thing to say...'', she said more to herself than to Zelda. Her voice still very calm. Neither of them believed.

 

''Polite?'', Zelda asked, Lilith hesitantly nodded. The witch arched an eyebrow, she seemed to be examining Lilith's whole face, looked down to watch the hair falling on the brunette's shoulders as if it was the first evidence of hair she had ever seen in her life. Then her eyes met Lilith's again. ''I have never felt better then.''

 

''What? Why are you--''

 

''It was a polite answer.'' Zelda cut her off, looking almost amused but still very serious.

 

''Oh, Ms. Spellman...'', Lilith almost said 'Zelda', but she did not want to be punched in the face just yet. Since they were on the sidewalk outside, the wind barely messed up Zelda's perfectly combed hair. A strand of her hair was out of place, Lilith could see, but the witch did not seem to mind. Lilith's human heart was beating a little faster, she liked to drink wine, to walk in the woods, to look at the constellations that she herself named a long time ago; but nothing was like watching Zelda being... Zelda. The feeling made her think things, do and say things as...

 

''I know you're pregnant.''

 

Zelda opened her eyes as wide as ever before, like hearing the words out loud would make so much difference. But she quickly shook her head, and the expression on her face had vanished. Her face was blank again as she said with her usual hoarse voice. ''Yes. Big surprise.''

 

Was it not? Did Everybody know then? Well, Sabrina certainly did not, and Lilith could not understand why Zelda was being so sarcastic. She was not going to ask who else knew, she was not feeling that bold enough.

 

''I was right in deciding to check on you then.''

 

''Were you really? I thought you said it was just _polite_.'' Zelda's tone sounded like it was the most obvious thing ever.

 

''No, not just polite.'' Lilith's voice was not as calm as before. ''You got me wrong.''

 

Zelda just shrugged. ''Whatever makes you sleep at night.''

 

How hard was that woman, really? Lilith thought and wondered why she was still there, insisting. Because she clearly did not care. But then, like it came out of nowhere but definitely it did not, she remembered about something she was dying to ask, a question that she very well knew the answer. She had crossed the line already, why not just destroy it by now?

 

''Do you...'', her voice trailed off. ''About the father?''

 

''What about him?'', her both eyebrows almost touched as she frowned.

 

''Do you know who it is?'', Lilith asked and immediately regretted it. The question was not supposed to sound like this, she did not mean to--

 

''Wha--'', the expression on Zelda's face told Lilith that she went too far this time. The witch looked at her as if Dr. Cerberus were kissing Hilda on the lips right in front of her, looking with almost or total disgust. Lilith panicked, knowing that Zelda would never speak to her again, but before she even had the opportunity to say 'I'm so sorry', Zelda coldly said. ''This conversation is over.''

 

The redhead rushed toward the bookstore, but Lilith thought fast and added out loud before the witch reached the door.

 

''Peanuts, salmon, beans, broccoli and sometimes... Peas.''

 

Zelda turned to face the brunette again, she frowned so hard that Lilith thought that her face might break anytime.

 

''I read in a book this morning, which I have at home, that these are the appropriate kind of food to eat when you're pregnant.'' Lilith tried her best smile, and maybe she failed. It was hard to know. ''You know, a healthy diet.''

 

Zelda did not answer, she even opened her mouth a few times, but no words were heard. She was too shocked to say anything, and Lilith admitted to herself that she was having fun with it, before finally saying. ''Well, I think I must leave now. Have a good day, Ms. Spellman.''

 

* * *

 

 

On the next and on the following days, Zelda did not come to Baxter High with Sabrina. Lilith thought that was a good thing, she needed to rest, and Sabrina to be left alone although that was a bit dangerous. But everything was fine, nothing out of place, Lilith believed that she did not miss Zelda at all. Perhaps believing such a thing had kept her mind busy.

 

And indeed it had.

 

She had finished her classes earlier, not even once she felt she was about to scream of rage or frustration at her students. Nobody stepped on her toes, it did not rain. So the days went quite well, more than ever before.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been two weeks since they had that awkward conversation in front of the bookstore, two weeks since she had seen Zelda for the last time.

 

There were days Lilith would forget about her, and there were also the ones that she could not stop thinking about. Those were the worst, but she managed to get over them quickly, focusing on her good days.

 

Her good days now, she thought, would be the short ones. Not completely short, but at least the hours of the morning. They always seemed forever in her head, and that was quite huge to consider because Lilith indeed had been living since forever. She wondered how could she not be tired? Of course, from time to time, she was, but not deeply tired. She would drink alcohol, leave the house to meet with a strange man, sleep eight hours straight. And then she would be fully recovered.

 

But still, she wished that her days were somehow shorter.

 

Lilith was sitting comfortably in the armchair on the side of her bed. It was a cold night, but she had warmed herself up enough. She was having tea, a really hot one, that almost burned her tongue a few minutes ago.

 

She had not many things to do since she had done her work for the day. So enjoying a tea in silence felt very accurate. But of course the silence did not last for too long, Lilith heard strong knocks on her door. It was quite late, she had no idea who could possibly be, probably somebody lost. The-strong-hand knocked even harder now, making Lilith rise to her feet while she let out a breath of tiredness. Somebody lost and also very impatient.

 

Lilith turned the door handle and finally opened it.

 

Zelda was standing outside, with a long and black fur coat wrapped around her body. Lilith did not react at once, as if she was still checking whether that was a dream or not. But no, it was no dream, everything was very real. Zelda was very real, standing there looking quite pale, perhaps because of the cold night. Her lips were red, a red lipstick, Lilith figured it out. She had gloves on, disappointing Lilith right away because she had lost the chance to look at Zelda's hands. Lilith was not sure it was the pregnancy, but Zelda looked different, not in a huge-pregnant-woman way, the witch was one or two months pregnant after all. But something on her expression, like she was with the head in the clouds.

 

''May I come in?'', Zelda said breaking Lilith's trance.

 

''Naturally.'' Lilith sounded as much calm as she could, stepping aside for Zelda to come in.

 

And she did. Zelda glanced around the living room, really examining every single thing since she had never put a foot on the cottage before. Her face was not judgemental though, she only looked like a curious dog. She seemed not to notice that Lilith was wearing her robe, ready to bed.

 

Then she abruptly turned and said. ''Did you mean it?''

 

Lilith was certainly caught off guard, raising an eyebrow. ''Did I mean what?''

 

''About the book, and the diet.'' Her voice was firm, wearing a tone that usually meant that Lilith was being an idiot.

 

''Oh...'', Lilith pretended that it was the first time that she had stopped to think about their conversation. ''Of course I did. And didn't you know about that diet?''

 

''Certainly. I'm a midwife, Ms. Wardwell.'' Zelda rolled her eyes, but not so fiercely. Then looked down, lowering her voice. ''Except for the salmon, that I didn't know.'' She looked a bit embarrassed, which Lilith found cute as if she only knew what 'cute' looks like.

 

''Well, it is good to be useful then.'' Lilith said, trying to sound cheerful.

 

''Can I borrow your book?'', Zelda said as if Lilith had not spoken at all, again. The words came out of her mouth in a hurry, like she had been thinking about saying them for a long time. Lilith blinked twice, maybe more than twice. She _definitely_ was not expecting that, and Zelda, realizing that the brunette remained silent, started to look quite nervous.

 

''I--'', Lilith looked for words and found none. It was happening quite often now. ''I mean, undoubtedly. Why not?''

 

Zelda had something on her face that looked a lot like a smile, but it was dangerous to be so sure about that. ''Good.''

 

''Good.'' Lilith repeated and felt her cheek burning because she probably was being so silly. And then she remembered that she had to take the book, yes, she was going to do that. She looked for the book, and it was not hard to find and gave it to Zelda. Their fingers slightly touched in the way, making Lilith suddenly wish to run out of the house, away from that witch, from those fingers of hers.

 

''I must return it to you as soon as I can.'' Zelda continued politely, pressing her gloved hands around the book.

 

''Oh, don't bother. You need it more than I, clearly.'' Lilith pointed it out, softly smiling at Zelda who, naturally, did not return the gesture.

 

''If you say so.'' Zelda glanced down at the book in her hands for one or two seconds. ''Anyway, I won't take more of your time.''

 

''Not at all. Do you want some tea?'', Lilith tried to sound as polite as Zelda but was not successful.

 

''No. I really must be going, Ms. Wardwell.'' She stared at Lilith for perhaps a whole minute, who was staring back. Lilith knew that there was no point in insisting, Zelda did not want to stay. So she just waited, waited for the witch to move.

 

And she did. Zelda headed to the door, but before opening it she turned to Lilith and said a brief... ''Thank you.''

 

Lilith heard her footsteps outside, trying really hard not to go running like a hungry lion to the window and watch Zelda leaving from there. She did no such thing, but she pictured Zelda doing it so in her mind.

 

 

 


	2. Seventh Month

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I want to say THANK YOU for all the comments and support for this fanfiction. It inspires me to keep going.
> 
> \- Molly is inspired by Lucy Moran, from Twin Peaks.
> 
> \- Anyways, here's your chapter!

 

**PROLOGUE**

 

_''An Unusual Spellman Book''_

_By_

_Alexander Spellman_

 

 

 _[...] I am over my five hundred years old now, which means half of your life when you are a witch or a warlock. Translating to a mortal-ish language and math, I am fifty-something years old, but_ still _in my glory days, I dare say. In these five hundred years of life, I have been through a lot, some moments that are hard to forget about. Despite having lived for so long, some memories, from good to bad ones, are so fresh in my head that seemed as if they all happened yesterday._

 

_My favorite memory is one I use to picture in black and white, but I must assure you it is a very lighthearted memory. It was my mother Zelda's birthday, and I had woken up very excited that day. I knew quite well that she did not like to celebrate it, but I liked to surprise her every now and then. She was out of the house; in the morning, while I was still asleep, she whispered in my ear that she would be at The Academy for a couple of hours. I heard her, though I did not open my eyes neither did I answer her. I just waited for her to come back. My aunt Hilda helped me bake a cake for her, I did most of the job and at the end, I was very proud of what I have done. My mother Lilith helped me get dressed, in full black, because Zelda would be pleased, in her own words._

 

_It did not take very long for my mother Zelda to be back home. At first, I thought she looked tired, and perhaps she indeed was, but when she put her eyes on the cake I baked especially for her, that expression on her face vanished. She smiled largely at me and said she was very grateful for it. Although it was Zelda's special day, I was the one who went to sleep filled with happiness that day._

 

 _All of that because I was always looking forward to having great moments with my both mothers. Since Zelda did not like me sometimes, every single moment counted. I remember that she would look at me, and I could tell that there was affection in her eyes, but then she would look at my cousin Sabrina, and it was a totally different kind of look. She would say the best words to my cousin, and give her the best of_ smiles, _as if Sabrina were her own daughter. I even used to think, when I was very little, that Sabrina was my older sister because of the way my mother used to treat her. Soon I figured out that she was actually my cousin, and as I said it before, also understood why my mother would never look at me the same way she used to look at her niece._

 

 _The exact moment I realized it was when we were having dinner and my cousin Sabrina was talking about her big plans, something involving lectures, female empowerment_ and _religion; which was her specialty. My mother Zelda listened to everything very cautiously._

 

_''Lectures, you say? For who?'', she asked, her voice very calm._

 

_''Girls at the South College, of course.'' Sabrina cheerfully said._

 

 _''Sounds promising.'' My mother Zelda said and then winked at my cousin. That was_ that, _when I realized. She was very devoted to Sabrina, and I understood that. She had raised her niece like her own child before I was born and she did not happen to detest Sabrina's father either, so it would be rude of me not to understand it._

 

 _There was also a moment, another memory that I picture in black and_ white, _when Sabrina disappeared for a whole week. We had no idea of where she could possibly have gone, she did not tell me a thing, Sabrina was simply gone. I was a bit young and very terrified; I even cried when I went to her bedroom and realized she was not there, but my aunt Hilda managed to calm me down. Although she was terrified too, and crying even more than me, she was able to accomplish this particular job. The days went by, we looked for Sabrina every morning and every night, we were all very tired, except my mother Zelda. Curiously, she was the one who did not freak out, was not looking tired and authoritatively said to my aunt Hilda pull herself together. I found it strange, of course, that she would act so calmly and was not willing to kill Sabrina with her bare hands when we would find her. All this courage and patience, unfortunately, did not last. Saturday night came and Sabrina was still missing, I decided to check on my mother Zelda before going to bed, but I suddenly was glued to the spot when I heard_ a weeping _and immediately I knew it was her. Zelda used all of her strength to keep calm during the week, but nobody is that strong, and then she fell apart. I came back to my bedroom knowing that she had always found me truly special, but not as special as her niece was._

 

_Sabrina came back home on the next day, explaining that she went on a trip with a few friends and that was all. I could have been mad at her, but all I felt was pure relief. Exactly, pure relief because she was alive and well, and because she had never asked for it. I was never mad at my cousin because of the difference between us. I knew it was not her fault, it was no one's fault, not even my mother Zelda's as I have already explained it. I had no reasons to be upset, my family was very good to me, and I still had my other mom._

 

_One summer's afternoon I was walking in our house's garden, with my mother Lilith by my side. I liked to hunt butterflies, though I would never keep them with me, and my mother liked to join me. We were walking side by side in silence until she suddenly asked..._

 

_''What's it like to be a child?'', a question that sounded so natural to her. I did not understand right away, I was very young and did not know who exactly she was and what she was talking about. Actually, I did know she was much more powerful than any other being on earth, I just did not realize it was such a big deal like a child finds out that its mother is some sort of a movie star. I just used to think it was quite normal to have a mother who could make a butterfly with her own hands. I figured it out over the years, but she did not tell me, nobody did, I just knew it. Now I must apologize to you, my dear readers, because I do not remember when and how it happened, I only can say that one day, I woke up and I knew all of it._

 

_''You know what it is like, mom. You've been a child yourself. I don't know what it's like to be you because I have never been grown-up.'' I said it, very loosely. She smiled at me, quite sadly, and said no more than that. Surely, some years after, I found out why she had asked me such question; at that moment, I found it so silly, but as I grew older, the importance of that conversation came to me. My mother Lilith was never a child herself, she did not know how things would be for her if she were one, therefore she did not know how to deal with her son sometimes. It was scary for her, I can understand now - also because I am a father myself - and very hard. So I began to appreciate the simple, little gestures coming from her, like the calm voice she would wear to ask me 'did you have breakfast?'. It was her own way of being a parent._

 

_As I said to you all before, I had a little few friends. All of them from The Church of Night._

 

_I was nine years old when I became friends with a young warlock with brown hair named Bernard Thackeray, that I affectionately used to call 'Ben'. He was the fourth son of Mr. and Mrs. Thackeray, both great friends with my aunt Hilda, and the kind of people that my mother Zelda described as 'badly dressed' and with no personality. We were very good partners in crime, very close, and I was always inviting him for dinner and sometimes to spend the night. He would sleep in my bedroom, would join me for my classes at home the next day, and he was also a really good butterfly hunter. I liked to have Ben around every now and then since I did not have many friends, he seemed good enough to spend time and have fun with._

 

_But then, for my surprise, Ben suddenly stopped coming to my house. I would invite him, and he would give me a poor excuse; I would speak to him at The Church, and he would give me a cold shoulder. I was truly confused, Ben would not tell me why he was acting like that, why he was ignoring me. Concerned, I decided to ask my mother Zelda if she had any idea of what could have possibly happened. That was when she told me she was trying to protect me. Protect me from what? I asked, and she said it would be dangerous for me to be so strongly attached to another boy since they - I still have no idea who - judged me enough for having two mothers. Zelda was thinking that Ben and I were having a sort of children romance, although she did not use these same words, it was definitely what she meant. I found it ridiculous, but of course I did not stand against her, I was not like Sabrina at all; I found it laughable, but of course I knew that my mother Zelda had no prejudice, that she would not mind about me having a boyfriend in the future - it would not make any sense, after all - and she was only scared. My mother Lilith thought the same as me, though she did not interfere this time. She remained quiet during the whole situation, as she naturally was._

 

 _Besides, I was pretty sure that Ben had a harmless crush on my mother Lilith. He would look at her with a sparkle in his eyes, with such passion and devotion to hear everything she had to say. She would come into the room, and I knew he would give her his full attention. It never bothered me, actually I had so much fun watching them. Also, I never told her or my mother Zelda about it, because what could I possibly do? I would never tell them that my best friend's first love was my mother Lilith, such_ idea _never crossed my mind._

 

_Ben and I met again a couple of years ago, for the first time since that happening. We had a few drinks, did some catching up, and eventually, I told him I knew he had a crush on one of my mothers when we were nine. He almost choked on his beer and then burst into laughter. I very gladly joined him on that._

 

_Intimacy is a word that my mothers knew very well. Every relationship has its moment of intimacy, this is not a secret, and Lilith and Zelda were not an exception. They had some habits that only they knew about, others would not include anyone else, not even me. One of them was the mysterious trips. They would travel to several places across the world, many countries, and different cities, just the two of them. Perhaps it was their favorite activity, at least I am sure that it was Zelda's because she would always be back in a good mood. They had taken me with them to know a few of those places, of course, but I have always thought that the ones they would go to by themselves were the best._

 

_On a Friday in December, they left to go to Spain; and I remember my mother Zelda telling me, with a big smile in her face, that they would take the train in order to better explore the cities. We all knew that this was not the only reason, because she loved trains more than anybody else, and she was just waiting for an excuse to get on board. When I have been told, by aunt Hilda, that they were already in Spain, I decided to write them a letter with my own eight years old handwriting._

 

_'My dear moms... Aunt Hilda says that she will only go in a slow train because she says all the fast trains have accidents and she told me about an old man of 70 who got his legs caught in the wheels of the train and the train began to go and the old gentleman was dragged along till the train caught fire and he called out for somebody to cut off his legs but nobody came and he was burnt up..._

Goodbye _your Loving Sasha.'_

 

_My mother Zelda gave this letter to me as my birthday gift when I turned one hundred years old._

 

_By all means, I have learned a lot by living and watching them both. I have married, I feel grateful for my marriage; I am a father, and I feel grateful for my daughters although they are hard to handle sometimes. Like any other child, as I once was, for example. I have learned from them that you can not change the ones you love, that you can not force them to care or not, to act exactly like you want them to act. That is why they were who they were, because [...]_

 

* * *

 

 

**Chapter 2**

_Seven months earlier_

 

 

''We have to always try to provide the best!'', the man spoke out loud.

 

The man was pacing around the teachers' lounge restlessly. Then he paused and said even louder. ''No! Not try, we _will_ provide the best!''

 

His tone was very firm, and the teachers around the room seemed very frightened. Lilith thought that he was saying just for the sake of saying it, while she was more bored than ever. At least she had fun watching him go mad and shout because he was too short and giving so much importance to his own opinion since he was the new principal of Baxter High. His name was as ridiculous as his face, Larry Loughran, and he really insisted on telling them about his mother's knee surgery for nearly fourteen minutes.

 

''Don't get me wrong, people...'', he continued. ''I just want to make this work.''

 

The room seemed to be holding itself to not burst into laughter. There were about eleven teachers at this reunion, most of them had been working at Baxter High for not less than fifteen years, then it is no secret that they knew quite well Principal Loughran was about to jump ship.

 

''They never last for too long.'' Mrs. White, the math teacher, leaned closer and whispered.

 

''So I've heard.'' Lilith whispered back, still looking at Principal Loughran and fake smiling at him from time to time.

 

''And Mr. Hawthorne... Such a tragedy!'', Mrs. White said, making Lilith uncomfortable in her seat. She knew exactly how the ex-principal died, but his death and the possibility of being caught was not troubling her at all. It was something else, something entirely different, that was making her nervously play with a pen in her hands and bit the bottom lip.

 

''It is indeed.''

 

Principal Loughran kept talking, kept pacing around. He did not look tired, what a shame, nobody was no longer paying attention. Until they were finally finished for the day.

 

* * *

 

 

After thirty minutes of some kind of welcome party to the new principal, teachers and students returned to the classrooms.

 

Lilith placed a book of poems by Lord Byron on each desk, her students throwing intriguing looks at her as she walked around the classroom. For her own surprise, they were remarkably silent, everybody listening to the click of her heels on the floor.

 

''Listen to me very carefully now.'' She turned to face all of them, feeling a bit amused by the frightened young faces. ''I want you all to read this book by the end of the week, pick three poems from it and write an essay about them.''

 

A girl raised her hand, but Lilith completely ignored her.

 

''I will take no excuses. Please, don't kill your grandmother, your dog or your parrot.'' She started walking around, refusing to make eye contact with any of them and paused. ''This is a piece of cake, I'm sure you can handle it.''

 

''Ms. Wardwell?'', that same girl I-can't-remember-her-name said, without raising her hand this time.

 

''Don't throw your essays into the toilet either.'' Lilith said, and the girl had no further questions.

 

They started to read the books, or at least pretend to read, and Lilith accommodated herself in the chair. Being a history teacher was not as bad as she used to think it is, and besides she was actually good at it. Of course, having lived for all ages had helped her on that, mostly because Lilith had met Lord Byron in person once.

 

It was one of those traditional Jorgian dinners, in the early nineteenth century in England. Extravagant curtains and cutlery, long and fancy dresses worn by dispassionate women; rich men that only cared about becoming richer, two of them playing Piquet at the corner of the room. The conversations were being led, undoubtedly, by the hostess Lady Dundas. A woman with good intentions but with a poor soul, who would hysterically laugh at horrible jokes and occasionally make fun of herself for being 'the worst Piquet player of England'.

 

Lilith was there for everything except for good intentions, but she would eventually take some free time to have fun. And she, of course, was in possession of another body in those days, a body of a woman who did not have a name as important as the other guests at the dinner but still very graciously respected.

 

And then there was Lord Byron.

 

He was watching the two old gentlemen playing Piquet, dedicating his attention to the cards and the moves around the table only. He barely noticed Lilith coming from behind him.

 

''He believes he's improving his hand, but he's going to fail.'' Lilith whispered in Lord Byron's ear, who did not seem bothered by her at all.

 

''Why is there such theory in your mind, ma'am?'', he whispered back without turning to look at her.

 

''I advise you to trust me on this...'', she softly said. After that, Lilith's hint on the game was right, the gentleman she talked about actually failed and scored less than his opponent. She gracefully took the hand the poet was holding out at her and shook it.

 

Now, being back from her thoughts and memories, she was in the classroom again. With her human body manifesting a slight headache, she sighed and leaned against the chair, secretly wishing to be at home having a long shower.

 

* * *

 

 

_This time, Lilith was on the beach. It was a beach like any other, except that it was night and she was naked._

 

_She could sense that there was no wind, nothing blowing in her face, because curiously the world seemed to have stopped and she was the only one alive. She looked around the beach, wishing to find somebody else there, but all she found were miles, and miles, and miles of sand._

 

_Although the scenery before her was extremely breathtaking, the sea looking brighter than usual by the light coming from the moon, she was terrified of something. Something that she was not supposed to know about just yet. She knew it, she knew it would come for her anytime, but instead of running away, she patiently waited for it._

 

_Waited for what? She could not possibly know, but she did._

 

_After staring at the sea for so long - she could not tell for how long -, it finally came. The wind blowing in her face, dragging the sand up and down, whispered something in her ear. She did not understand at first, but it was very clear there was a male voice in the wind._

 

_''You're so human...'', the male voice said. She finally understood, and it was the Dark Lord whispering in her ear. It was his voice, though he was not there._

 

_''You're so human now.'' He kept saying it. For a second, Lilith thought that he was answering her, after so many days, but he was not. She shook her head, he was not answering at all, neither calling her back home. It was just him telling her, one more time, that she was full of mistakes; it was his way of telling her that he was disappointed. So disappointed that he would never bother to show himself in person again, he would only be - literally - the devil inside her head._

 

_Well, the wind abruptly stopped and along with it, the whispers too._

 

There is no doubt that Lilith woke up more enraged than ever. She would probably kill a whole flock of sheep just by looking at it.

 

She grabbed the bedside lamp and threw it against the wall with her bare hands. She wanted to feel the solid object in her fingers, a feeling that magic would not provide her at that moment. But her rage was still there, and her disappointment; Lilith did not know she was whether furious at the Dark Lord or at herself. Furious at him, for leaving her alone in that damn town with no purpose, and for daring to call her a human, something that she has not been for a long time, perhaps never was. Now, furious at herself for being weak, for throwing the lamp at the wall, for caring for people that she barely met.

 

And of course, to make it worse, the dream reminded her of Zelda. Not exactly the dream, but how she felt about it, the feeling reminded her of Zelda. She thought that the redhead had something to do with all of this, with the reasons of the dream, with her own failure. Now, she felt that she hated them both, him and Zelda.

 

It scared Lilith for a brief moment that she had put another person in her thoughts for the first time. Not only the Dark Lord, like she always did; he had never shared a thought of hers with someone else before, it was always him alone, and even though the feeling was hate and hate only, it scared her to death. She was not sure what that could possibly mean, but it certainly was not good.

 

* * *

 

 

A human, Lilith thought.

 

She was going to show that she was no human, no.

 

Instead of staying at the cottage for the night, since she would have to go to work the next day, Lilith decided to go out.

 

Not actually knowing what 'going out' meant to her, but she was wearing her best coat with a _really_ short red dress underneath. The red lipstick beautifully painting her lips, which was already her trademark by now; a really dark makeup in general, matching with her thigh high boots. She could not remember the last time she had been feeling that powerful, dangerous, willing to cause some trouble. Actually, she could, it was when she walked away from Zelda in front of the school and felt the witch's eyes on her, and she briefly said to herself 'I feel so alive'.

 

But Lilith was trying her hardest not to think about Zelda, not for the whole night.

 

It was past ten, but the late hour was not stopping people from going out, just like her. A few places were still open, two or three restaurants, the movie theater, a drug store at her left. Getting out of the house just to go on a tour around Greendale was not something she was used to, really. What a small town like that one could possibly offer her? Not much, she knew, but still not complaining about her own perambulation.

 

At the corner of the street, two strange men were suggestively looking at her from head to toes. They were practically eating her with their eyes, and she even thought hearing one of them muttering that she had 'too many clothes on'; however, Lilith was not willing to please them with her attention and anger. No sir.

 

She kept walking until getting to the place she had been looking for.

 

It was a small bar at the end of the road. A bar like any other, very dark inside, with a few tables, a bartender at the corner and a dance floor. There was no loud music - at least for the time being - and nobody was dancing yet. Lilith made her way to one of the tables and took her seat; luckily, she was not the only one there sitting all by herself. It was strange that such a feeling would have bothered her at last.

 

A waiter came and she ordered some sort of blue cocktail. That later she found out it tasted like shit.

 

Barely fifteen minutes passed, Lilith still alone at her table, and she felt someone standing behind her chair. She turned on her back, looked up, and that same silver-haired man from the bookstore was staring back at her. He offered her a suggestive smile and then joined her at the table.

 

''I knew I remember you from somewhere.'' He was still smiling. ''From the bookstore.''

 

''Oh...'', she shrugged and took a sip of her drink. ''What a shame then. I don't seem to remember you at all.'' She lied.

 

But he did not seem offended, quite the opposite. He smiled even larger and offered his hand for her to shake it. ''Please, let's start again. My name is Lepper, James Lepper.''

 

She stared at his hand like it had the plague. Realizing that she would do no such thing, he dropped it.

 

''I'm Lisa, Lisa Mansfield.'' She lied again.

 

He raised an eyebrow as if he was not really buying it. ''Well, it's my pleasure, Ms. Mansfield.''

 

''Lisa will be fine.''

 

''Lisa then.'' He smiled awkwardly. ''May I ask what brings you here?''

 

''Blue cocktails.'' She raised her glass, and then drank it, pretending that it was not the worst liquid she ever put in her mouth.

 

''Not much of a talker, right?'', he leaned closer. Fake-Lisa-Mansfield just shrugged, which made him continue. ''Allow me to do the talk then. I work as a columnist at The Greendale Post, it's my passion. I live by myself in a small apartment. Coffee is not really my first option of drink--''

 

Lilith was surprised by how people often do small-talks. Or perhaps it was quite common, and she was just surrounded by short and sweet people, like Zelda. She almost laughed at the thought of the witch talking about ordinary subjects such as 'do you prefer summer or winter?'. Or perhaps 'what would you like to watch at the theater?'. It was even funnier to notice that she was putting Zelda to share her thoughts with something else again.

 

No, actually not funny at all. That night was not going to be about Zelda Spellman or any other.

 

They kept chatting about work and books for a couple of hours. Well, mister-columnist was doing the chatting, and Lilith was just listening, sometimes making a comment here and there. She had so many drinks that even laughed at one of his jokes once; at least when you are drunk, everybody seems to be so interesting, she thought.

 

''Ms. Wardwell? I knew it was you!'', a nearly seventeen years old boy asked. Lilith did not recognize him, but she figured he could be one of the students. What was that child doing there, really? Was he not a minor, after all? She hated that apparently, no more than thirty people lived in Greendale. Then she immediately felt embarrassed because she had just lied about her not-exactly-hers name.

 

''Guilty as charged...'', she said, her voice indicating that she would not say more than that. The boy was gone, and she noticed that Mr. Lepster? Perhaps Mr. Lester? It did not really matter, was staring at her with narrowed eyes. His face was a blank, yet examining hers. But he said nothing about it.

 

When Lilith least expected, they were both kissing at the corner of the street. It was dark, and they were alone and quite drunk. Despite the alcohol into her body, Lilith was still aware of what she had to do.

 

''If it makes...'', he said between kisses. ''You feel better...'', then another kiss. ''I didn't believe for a second that...'', then another. ''That was your real name.''

 

She broke the kiss and stepped back, staring at him with fire in her eyes. ''Who told you Ms. Wardwell is my real name?'', she said, with a dangerously low voice.

 

Without waiting for his response, she leaned in and bit his bottom lip with her full strength. He arched his back in pain, but she only stopped when she felt the blood painting her lips just like the lipstick. She thought that it was the perfect time to kill him, they were alone after all and she had no reasons not to. She looked at him, looked, and looked.

 

Looked a bit more, and she felt terrified. So terrified she wanted to run away to Lord knows where. Not exactly knowing what was terrifying her, the situation was only becoming worse because it always felt so natural to her. To take a life. Always so easy, but apparently it was no longer the case. Also, she was sure she looked like a scared rabbit because the man seemed very worried about her. With one hand, she quickly cleaned her mouth and straightened her hair.

 

Lilith could not stay there for another second.

 

''Don't follow me.'' She briefly said and departed in a hurry.

 

* * *

 

 

Nobody needed to tell her, Lilith was well aware that she looked like shit.

 

When she arrived home the night before, there was no lamp to throw against the wall. So she decided to throw herself on the bed instead, and stayed there, in the same position for hours. The devil inside her head was back - we all know he actually never left - because she remembered about the dream, and imagined how the Dark Lord must be feeling at that moment. He knew, of course, he knew all her steps, and wishes, and fears; he knew her or at least used to. It was terrifying to think about it, and she tried more than once to push her thoughts away.

 

By all means, the morning finally came and she was at Baxter High, more precisely at her office.

 

That was when someone knocked on her door and stepped inside without waiting for Lilith's permission. It was the new principal's assistant, Molly, a short young woman whose smile Lilith considered extremely exaggerated.

 

''I'm, I'm sorry for disturbing you, Ms. Wardwell. B-but there's someone on the phone demanding to speak to you.'' The girl said.

 

Demanding?

 

Lilith arched an eyebrow. Who the heck was _demanding_ to speak to her? And on the phone? She also knew that there was no point in asking Molly about it. So she rushed down the corridor, until getting to Principal Loughran's office. He was not there, she let out a breath of relief and picked up the phone.

 

''Ms. Wardwell speaking.''

 

''Did you know that I have to keep sugar to a minimum?''

 

''I beg your pardon?'', Lilith asked although she had a clue of who was speaking to her.

 

''The book says that I have to reduce the sugar, can you believe it? I've never recommended that to a pregnant woman, and the baby was just fine.'' That familiar hoarse and stubborn voice said, and Lilith almost burst into laughter, immediately forgetting that she had been mad at that woman.

 

''Oh, Ms. Spellman...'', she replied softly. ''It's you.''

 

''Honestly, Ms. Wardwell. Are other people often calling you to speak about sugar reduction in pregnancy?'', Lilith could perfectly picture the witch rolling her eyes on the other side of the line. ''Of course it's me.''

 

Lilith let out a soft laugh and secretly wished for Zelda to be a little amused as well. ''I _wish_ people were calling me to speak about such matter.''

 

''Very hilarious.'' Zelda shortly said, but there was a kind of softness in her voice now. Or was just Lilith imagining things?

 

''I know...'', she bit her bottom lip and paused for a few seconds. ''Anyway, I'm glad that you're enjoying the book.'' Enjoying enough to talk about it, with Lilith, by the phone.

 

When she put herself to think about the situation, it seemed completely unreal. Zelda, apparently, was calling for no reasons but to simply talk to her. She was doing small-talk, Lilith thought amused, and could not take the amusement off her face.

 

''I'm not.'' Zelda snapped. ''It says the most ridiculous things sometimes.''

 

''Like what?''

 

''Three hours of exercise.'' Her voice sounded serious, but Lilith almost laughed out loud. Should she picture Zelda doing exercises? No, she should not.

 

''Well, should I get it back then?''

 

''Absolutely not. I haven't finished it.'' She said, making Lilith chuckle again. Zelda, of all people, could be very funny when she wanted to. It was a shame that she rarely would have such a desire.

 

''Good.''

 

''Yes. Good.''

 

And then there was a long silence. Lilith was trying to think about something to say,and wondered if Zelda was doing the same. She wondered if Zelda was still on the other side of the phone since she had been silent for long seconds and--

 

''Ah...'', she trailed off. ''Ms. Spellman?''

 

''Yes?'', The response was immediate.

 

''You know you can ask to transfer your calls to the phone in my office, right?''

 

''Oh...'', the sound came with a tone of apology, but Lilith knew it did not suit Zelda. ''No, I didn't. The girl... Holly, I suppose, didn't say a word about transferring calls.''

 

Lilith was not at all surprised. Of course Molly would forget about such thing, perhaps she did not even know. Well, Lilith was going to make that girl learn it somehow because there was no way she would come back to Principal Loughran's office again.

 

''Of course, Molly...'', Lilith's words came out almost as a sigh. ''She's a new assistant, you know... Still learning.''

 

''I see.'' Zelda said dryly.

 

''I'm sorry about that. Maybe next time.''

 

Next time?

 

Lilith panicked, she could not believe she actually said those words. She did not even know she wanted Zelda to call again, or if the witch herself wanted to call again. She shut her eyes, and thought about all the ways to apologize and say that it was just a misunderstanding; that Zelda did not need to make a 'next time' happen. Lilith opened her eyes, and she was ready to say she was very, very sorry when--

 

''Yes. Perhaps next time.'' Zelda said.

 

Now her eyes were wide open, she hated being caught off guard, she truly did. And Zelda apparently was a real master at it. She could never predict that woman, what she would say, what she would do, and it was slowly killing her. She could feel it in her bones.

 

''Well, was that all?'', Lilith managed to say even after all the struggle.

 

''Yes, I believe it was.'' Zelda said, making Lilith feel a little disappointed, although she would say that such feeling was probably hunger and nothing else.

 

''So, I guess...''

 

''Have a good day, Ms. Wardwell.'' Then Zelda hung up the phone, cutting her off as usual.

 

Was she mad? Lilith wondered. Probably not, because her voice sounded softer, she was just being Zelda. Will she call again? Well, she did not sound mad about the-next-time, so there was a tiny chance. Lilith kept wondering while she was walking on the corridor, and she saw that Molly was coming towards her, with her usual smile.

 

''Molly?'', Lilith called, but still walking.

 

''Yes, Ms. Wardwell?'', the girl stopped to look at her.

 

''There's usually more than one phone in a school.'' She said in a playful tone and passed by the girl clicking her heels on the floor.

 

Lilith, surely, was starting to be known as the master of dramatic exits.

 

* * *

 

 

There is no doubt Lilith was in a good mood when she arrived at home that night. And as a good mood, in a Lilith-ish language, only means that she was not angry. She gracefully took her shower, and it lasted for nearly thirty minutes. Put a robe on, and lay down on the bed.

 

She had lost count of how many times she did those exact same things.

 

Get home, have a shower, lie in bed and get lost inside her head.

 

Lilith had always been somebody who hated daily routine. Her life was everything but quiet; in fact, most of the time was an entire mess. Well, it still was a mess, but a quiet mess. She sighed and even missed Sabrina getting in trouble and asking for her help, at least she had something to do back then. She wondered about what the girl might be doing right now, probably something that would piss Zelda off, she thought and then laughed.

 

Zelda called her, probably unaware - or very much aware - of the fuss she would cause. Zelda called and made her whole day pass in a blink of an eye.

 

Lilith thought about their conversation on the phone until she finally fell asleep.

 

That night, she dreamed about the beach again. The exact same dream, she was naked by the sea, she was alone and the Dark Lord whispered in her ear. Actually, she thought that this one lasted a bit longer.

 

She woke up, and all that good feeling had vanished. Lilith was not as enraged as the last time, but she would not at all say that she was feeling good. By all means, she had to get up from the bed and rush to work, feeling bad or not.

 

The classes were not going to teach themselves after all.

 

* * *

 

 

Having the same horrible dream twice in a row could have destroyed her whole day at work, but surprisingly everything went 'acceptable' as usual. She taught about the importance of Jane Austen, not only for literature but also for England's development towards female empowerment. Briefly talked about how women used to deal with the fact that they were not allowed to go to school, and even read an excerpt from 'A Room Of One's Own'.Nobody slept during class, curiously none of the boys seemed to notice that she was wearing a shorter dress that day, so she did not have to ignore one of those suggestive looks at her legs.

 

It went well.

 

Lilith was going to her office when Mrs. White decided to join her. The poor woman just wanted to talk, she understood, but Lilith was not at all in the mood to hear about that-TV-show-where-everybody-is-a-doctor or worse, Mrs. White's family.

 

No, she did not dislike Mrs. White, the woman was only a harmless seventy-years-old lady after all. But Lilith, everybody knew, was everything but patient.

 

''I very much like Molly, yes. She's an angel! And oh, so very beautiful too.'' Mrs. White sighed before continuing. ''But poor thing! She's so stupid sometimes...''

 

''I'm sure she will do better.'' Lilith said, still focusing on her nails.

 

''Will she? God knows I live on hope! Did you know that she has two birds? Two cockatoos.''

 

''No, I didn't, Mrs. White. What a pity...'', Lilith said, knowing that the woman would keep talking. For a moment, she envied Mrs. White for not giving a damn about that coldness in her voice as anybody else would.

 

''Well, she does! And they're actually very beautiful, Ms. Wardwell! Molly even sent me a picture of them last night. Here, let me show it to y--''

 

Mrs. White was about to unzip her purse when the phone at the office rang.

 

They both shared a look, and there was a brief moment of silence while they were listening to the phone ringing.

 

''I'm sorry, Mrs. White. But I--''

 

''Yes, you go ahead.'' The woman waved her hand and stood up from the chair. ''I can show you later.''

 

Lilith just nodded and waited for the white-haired woman to leave her office. Mrs. White did, and she finally picked it up.

 

''Ms. Wardwell speaking.''

 

''There's no need to introduce yourself any longer, Ms. Wardwell. That assistant you mentioned transferred my call this time.''

 

Yes, this time. Lilith playing with her necklace with amusement, thought that Zelda actually meant it when she said 'perhaps next time'. Being honest to herself, she was not expecting the witch to call again, spending her time at work like any other day. Curiously, Lilith did not think of her at all.

 

''Oh...'', she paused to notice that Zelda's voice was more hoarse than usual. Was she sleeping before the call? Well, she would not be the one to ask. ''I'm glad she did, so I don't have to leave my office.''

 

''May I apologize for...'', now her voice sounded nothing but playful. ''Making you leave your office?''

 

Lilith knew that Zelda would do no such thing, therefore she decided to play along.

 

''Would you?''

 

''No, I suppose not.'' Zelda snapped. And Lilith wondered how she felt when Lilith softly laughed. Probably something totally unexpected, she deduced.

 

''So...'', Lilith was feeling uncertain about such question, but it would come out of her mouth sooner or later. ''How are you feeling today?''

 

She asked, even knowing that Zelda would certainly say a short 'fine' or 'good'. Perhaps worse, she would say it was none of her business. By all means, it was for the best. Because she did not want Zelda to think that she cared, because she definitely did not.

 

Again, there was a long pause. And again, Lilith felt she owed an apology. A cold 'fine' or a sharp 'that's none of your business' would be so much, very much better than silence.

 

''Tired.'' Zelda said, and she indeed sounded tired.

 

Lilith parted her lips in something that looked like shock. For the first time, Zelda was being the-F-word honest with her, making Lilith think that she might have died and was replaced by an easygoing Zelda Spellman. Of course she knew the witch was not in her best days, remembering about how awfully tired she looked that first day at Baxter High, but Lilith would never expect a sincere answer from her. Not in a million years.

 

She then realized she left Zelda hanging on the phone for... She wondered... A whole minute?

 

''Well, are you getting enough sleep?'', she asked and secretly hoped that the witch had hung up on her.

 

''No, not really...'', Zelda's voice lost a bit of its usual tone for a second.

 

And being honest, again. Lilith had prayed for a sharp answer, that obviously did not come. Dealing with an emotionally closed off Zelda was easy - well, perhaps not that easy - but dealing with a talkative and open Zelda? Too much going on, for sure.

 

Perhaps the witch had nobody else to speak to since Sabrina apparently was unaware of all of this. Not even Hilda? No, she believed she was the only one. Zelda probably would feel safer in speaking to a stranger about such a delicate subject. A stranger? Lilith thought about this specific word, and it raged her, although she agreed she was indeed a stranger to Zelda. A teacher and fake-friend to Sabrina, yes, but nothing to Zelda.

 

It bothered her, and it bothered even more because she cared. She _was_ a giving a damn. But not for so long, she would carry on the conversation as if nothing had happened in her--

 

''If any pregnant woman follows all these steps from this book, she will certainly die.''

 

This time, Zelda was the one to break the silence, completely ignoring the previous subject, and Lilith felt relieved.

 

''Really? I believe it's quite the opposite.''

 

''No, its main purpose is to starve people to death.''

 

''Don't worry, Ms. Spellman. I'm certain that you will be just fine...'', Lillith said between smiles.

 

She waited for a few seconds, then for some more, and Zelda's answer did not come. Did she say something wrong? Probably, but she could not figure out what.

 

''Yes.'' Zelda's coldness was back again. Or not at all cold, her 'yes' sounded a bit weak like she did not mean it. ''Well...'', her voice trailed off and she sighed. ''I must leave now.''

 

''Must you?'', Lilith did not know why she had asked that, but there was no turning back now.

 

''Yes, business.'' Lilith knew she should not ask any further questions, especially about Zelda's 'business'.

 

''I see... Have a good day then.''

 

Then Zelda hung up. Lilith realized she had been holding her breath during the last minutes, she would never think that the conversation would be so tense since the last one was... Well, more acceptable.

 

Perhaps the witch just needed to rest, and the next time... She would be feeling better.

 

Just like Mrs. White, Lilith was living on hope.

 

* * *

 

 

No more than one and a half hour went by, and Molly stormed into Lilith's office wearing her silly and big smile.

 

''I did it, Ms. Wardwell!'', she said almost breathless. ''Did you notice?''

 

Lilith looked at her as if the girl had grown wings. ''What? What did you do?''

 

''I transferred the call, of course!''

 

''Oh, that...''

 

''I mean, it's not that hard... I-I just pressed a few buttons but...'', she paused to let out a breath. ''I'm learning and it's so cool!''

 

''C-congratulations, Molly...'', Lilith's words struggled to come out.

 

''Principal Loughran will be so proud, I'm sure! Thank you, Ms. Wardwell. You're the best!''

 

Molly barely spoke and she was out of the office. Lilith leaned against her chair and wondered what the heck did just happen.

 

* * *

 

 

A whole week went by, a week that seemed to last longer than normally does.

 

And Zelda did not call again.

 

That was the last time, and apparently, the witch would leave it like this. On the first day without the call, Lilith wondered what she had done wrong; on the second, she thought about the possibility of calling Zelda, but someone else in the house could pick up the phone; on the third, Lilith wanted to ask Sabrina about her aunt, but she could not even remember the last time she saw the girl either.

 

On the fourth, Lilith spent almost fifteen minutes staring at the phone, but it did not ring; on the fifth, she emptied no more than two glasses of wine; on the sixth, she barely looked at the phone.

 

Now, she was done for the day. After a few hours of classes, a boring meeting with Principal Loughran, she was putting the essays of the poems in alphabetic order before finally going home.

 

Then, after setting everything up, she grabbed her purse, the mountain of papers and--

 

The phone rang.

 

Lilith abruptly stopped at the door, with her eyes wide open. She turned back to watch the phone ringing as if the handset was on fire. Well, it could be someone else, she thought. But nobody ever called her phone before, before Zelda. But why would the witch call her now? After so many days, days that Lilith barely remembered about because they were not very significant.

 

Well, and the phone would occasionally stop ringing if she did not move.

 

''Ms... Hello?''

 

''I thought you would let it ring for eternity.'' No, it was not somebody else.

 

''Ah, I'm sorry.'' Lilith cleared her throat. ''I was just about to leave my office, that's why.''

 

''Oh... Should I call you some other time, then?''

 

''No!'', Lilith almost shouted, and by that, her face immediately grew hot in embarrassment. ''I mean... No. I can stay for a few minutes.''

 

''Are you certain?'', Zelda clearly was mocking her. Doing her best impersonation of Lilith at the bookstore.

 

''Yes, very much certain.'' Lilith said between a barely audible laugh. She was glad that Zelda was back at being herself again. Quite different from their last conversation. ''How about the book? Have you finished it?''

 

''No.'' She heard Zelda sighing, and knew that the witch would not say one more word about it. ''I will not beat around the bush, I called to talk about something else.''

 

Lilith stopped breathing for a few seconds. Zelda only called to talk about one thing, the thing being the book and nothing but the book. Besides, she thought the witch was doing exactly what she said she would not do.

 

''About what then?''

 

''The Seraphim Festival.''

 

What?

 

''Pardon me?'', she asked very well knowing that Zelda was rolling her eyes right now.

 

''I thought you lived in Greendale, Ms. Wardwell.'' There was a pause, probably a pause to roll her eyes, and then she continued. ''The Seraphim Festival, the most important festival of the year...''

 

''Oh, of course. That festival...'', sometimes she was just a terrible liar.

 

''Anyways, Sabrina really wants to know if you're going. She can't stop talking about it, literally the entire day. It's exhausting.''

 

Sabrina? Well, why did not the girl ask herself? Lilith was at Baxter High every single day, although she was not going to Ms. Wardwell's classes any longer, Sabrina could just... Call her or even do astral projecting.

 

''I don't know yet... Maybe.'' Lilith quickly shut her eyes before asking such a question. ''And you?''

 

''I'm _definitely_ not going. It's just one more celebration for the false God, and of course Sabrina loves it...'', Zelda sighed.

 

''Sabrina is just young.'' Lilith did not know whether she was trying to make Zelda or herself feel better. ''I only can say that I'll try...''

 

''Good. I shall let her know.''

 

They fell into silence, but thankfully not for too long.

 

''That was all, Ms. Wardwell.'' Zelda continued. Lilith knew she was about to hang up the phone on her again, but she quickly remembered something.

 

''Ms. Spellman?''

 

''Yes?''

 

''How are you feeling?'', she shut her eyes again and patiently waited for the 'fine'.

 

''You know how.'' After that, Zelda hung up. Probably quite aware of what that would result, Lilith wondering if she truly knew how Zelda must be feeling.

 

Again, she grabbed her purse, the papers and left her office. She was making her way out of the school, hardly trying not to think about her last phone call, when she bumped into Sabrina and Roz outside. They both looked at her simultaneously, then smiled at her, also simultaneously like twins.

 

''Ms. Wardwell!'', Sabrina called. ''It's good to see you again, it's been ages.'' Barely two weeks and a half, actually.

 

''Yes...'', she said approaching them. ''It's good to see you ladies too.''

 

''I do miss your classes, Ms. Wardwell...'', Roz said, pursing her lips.

 

''How sweet of you...'', Lilith managed a smile at the girl. ''I miss you all too. But I really believe Mr. Hudson is doing his best job.''

 

''Yeah...'', Roz eyed her friend before saying. ''He's doing just fine.'' Lilith only nodded.

 

''Are you coming to the Festival, Ms. Wardwell?'', Sabrina asked, already glad that she changed the subject. The girl was indeed over excited.

 

Lilith almost told Sabrina that she had just had a conversation with her aunt about this, but she was not sure how the girl would react. Perhaps she would not react at all, would just wait for Lilith to tell her it was all a joke.

 

''I'm taking into consideration, Sabrina. Are you both going?''

 

''Yes!'', they answered simultaneously again.

 

''We're all going.'' This time only Sabrina spoke. ''So it would be really nice to see you there.''

 

''In that case, I'll try my best.''

 

The two girls said a really long 'goodbye', said they missed their teacher once again and then left. Lilith watched them for a moment before going home.

 

* * *

 

 

The weekend finally came, more precisely The Seraphim Festival's weekend. Lilith was at the cottage, pacing around the living room, with one hand under her chin, her eyes were narrowed. How outrageous would it be for her to go to that sort of celebration? For none other than the false God? Lilith thought. Perhaps Zelda was right, about how inappropriate it is, but she was not sure yet.

 

The false God, she thought, always meant nothing to her. Nothing about him or his followers interested her. But of course, this feeling of hatred had lost its strength, because Lilith did not know whether she was still believing in her own God or not. Did she still have one? She could not tell or understand her own situation. In fact, she was thinking about her loneliness, how betrayed she was feeling, for being left alone; for being left with no purpose.

 

Lilith always needed a purpose, otherwise, she would not be who she was. Therefore, without an official one and in a town which never felt like home to her, Lilith was turning her daily and simple activities into her own purposes.

 

That very much included The Seraphim Festival.

 

The Festival, like the first dream she had with Zelda, was an outdoor party. It was quite charming, she had to admit, and it was a beautiful evening that day. It would last for two days only, Saturday and Sunday, so there were a lot of people. They were everywhere like ants in an anthill, parents with their children, young and old couples, a girl drinking hot chocolate a few feet away from her.

 

There was a classical music playing, Bach perhaps? Lilith wondered while she looked around to memorize the details of the decoration. Almost everything was painted in white, red, and yellow, the colors of Seraphim; and like New Year's Eve, most of the people were dressed in these colors. One of them was wearing a red dress, which suited her new white hair very well, and it was Sabrina. The girl was chatting with Susie and Roz, and curiously she did not look as excited as the day before. There was a stoned and magnificent fountain near them, Lilith noticed, as she almost made her way towards the three friends, but stopped halfway.

 

Sitting all by herself in one of the chairs, excitedly appreciating the music, she saw Hilda Spellman. Well, at least one of the aunts came, Lilith thought. And since Sabrina did not seem to notice her presence there, she decided to go to her English aunt instead.

 

''May I join you?'', she asked, making Hilda slightly jumped again because she looked too concentrated.

 

''Ms. Wardwell!'', Hilda managed an awkward smile. ''Of course, have a seat!'', the witch gestured a hand to the chair next to her.

 

''I wasn't expecting to see you here, Ms. Spellman.'' Lilith took her seat and thought how strange it was to call someone else like that now. Because it was too formal, not because she was getting used to Zelda. No.

 

''Just Hilda, please.'' The witch responded with a tiny smile, and Lilith felt relieved while she thought that Hilda was so much different from her older sister. ''Sabrina wanted me to come, so I did.'' She turned to Lilith and eyed her for a few seconds before saying. ''And I wasn't expecting to see you either, Ms. Wardwell.''

 

''Mary...'', Lilith decided to return the gesture. ''Well, let's say I'm here for the same reason.''

 

Hilda chuckled and said that Sabrina was indeed something. They fell into a silence of barely a minute until the witch turned to her again.

 

''How's everything going at Baxter High, Ms... Mary?''

 

Yes, Lilith thought, very much different from her sister. ''Oh, same old, you know. I have a bunch of essays to read until Tuesday morning...''

 

''Really? What kind of essays?'', Hilda genuinely asked, making Lilith feel a bit surprised.

 

''The Selected Poetry of Lord Byron. I'm looking forward to knowing what they had to say about his work.'' Lilith softly laughed.

 

''Oh! Lord Byron, I've always loved him!''

 

''He was quite a figure, yes..'', Lilith glanced around the Festival before asking. ''And is everything going well at the mortuary?''

 

Hilda just shrugged and added. ''If by 'well' you mean 'deserted', then yes. But that's a good thing, you know? At least people are not dying.'' The witch smiled widely as if she had not just talked about death.

 

''Certainly a good thing.'' Lilith pretended that she cared.

 

There is no point in denying that Lilith was wondering about the other Spellman, wondering what she was possibly doing that moment. Of course, she was not expecting to see Zelda at a Christian Festival at all, not in a million years, but she kept thinking. She had so many doubts, so many things to ask, and now there was a chance to know. Even though it was through her sister.

 

''And how's your sister Zelda? Is she well?'', does Hilda know about it? She wondered, and the answer came as soon as possible. She could not picture Zelda telling her sister she would have to call Sabrina's teacher to talk about some maternity book. No, and there was also the pregnancy--

 

''Oh, Zelds?'', the witch paused to take a deep breath. ''She's back at The Academy now, after some days off. She's... Good, I suppose.''

 

Someone turned up the volume of the music, interrupting their conversation for a few seconds. It was probably Frédéric Chopin's Nocturne in C-sharp minor now.

 

And it explained most of the things she wanted to know. It was good, yes, she was glad that Zelda was back to work now. It explained why she had not called Lilith for a whole week, the witch had better things to do. And honestly? Lilith knew she should not be dying to know about such a thing.

 

''I'm glad to know...'', she said the truth.

 

They both enjoyed the following pieces of music for a moment, discussed over the last Solstice and Sabrina's new year as an 'official' witch. Hilda talked about her work, never mentioning that day which Zelda felt sick, and Lilith secretly felt relieved for that.

 

Right after chatting about that matter, a middle-aged man with Indian features took a seat on Hilda's side.

 

''Hilda, my dear... I'm sorry I'm late, but--'', the man said before noticing Lilith's presence. ''Well, hello, ma'am.''

 

Lilith just nodded.

 

''Oh, this is Mary Wardwell, Dr. Cerberus. My niece's teacher.'' Hilda said, and Dr. Cerberus managed a tiny smile at the corner of his mouth. ''Dr. Cerberus owns the bookstore I work at, as you probably know.'' The witch shared a look with the man and giggled.

 

Dr. Cerberus, she repeated that name again and again in her mind.

 

''It's my pleasure, Ms. Wardwell.''

 

''Likewise...'', Lilith narrowed her eyes at him. There was something strange about this man she did not know about yet. He smelled different; and for the record, she thought that he dressed quite badly. ''I must apologize now, Hilda...'', the name's taste felt strange on her tongue, and Lilith immediately pushed the following thought away, something about Zelda's name tasting better. ''But I better get going.''

 

Of course the English witch protested, saying that The Festival barely started and 'Ms. Wardwell' was going to miss more than half of it. But she was not convinced, certainly, and when she least expected, Lilith was at the cottage.

 

* * *

 

 

The second and also the last day of The Seraphim Festival came.

 

This time, Lilith did not brood over her own faith or anything like it, and said to herself that she would enjoy The Festival as any other person.

 

On the first day, she had dressed casually, almost in everyday-clothes; but now, she thought, she could put some effort in dressing herself better for the last day. Lilith went to Mary Wardwell's wardrobe, searched, searched and searched. Found some beautiful pieces, acceptable dresses, respectable skirts; others, completely atrocious. Until she found a black and gracious pantsuit, and without thinking twice, she put it on. Lilith looked at herself in the mirror and believed... No, she was certain that the suit was shaping her curves really well.

 

She was ready to go.

 

As soon as she got there, people were looking at her as if she had grown a second head. Of course, she was probably the only one in black in a Christian Festival, everyone around her was dressed in white or in red. Rarely yellow. Also, Lilith noticed that the place was almost or completely full, not even an ant could go in there and the whole thing barely started.

 

There was a crowd of people around the stoned fountain, some of them were already taking their seats as near as possible of the stage. Lilith glanced around to see if Sabrina or her aunt Hilda was somewhere to be found, but none of them seemed to be there yet. So a few seconds later, she decided to go look for a seat and wait for the concert by herself.

 

It did not take very long for the concert to start. It was The Silverwood Quartet, and they were playing Loreena Mckennitt's La Serenissima.

 

It lasted for four minutes and a half. Everybody, still in their seats, gave them an ovation; and then, they started to play Mckennitt's Santiago.

 

Lilith spent the whole time staring at the stage, but in the second she decided to look around the place again, she saw Zelda. But worse, she saw Zelda coming towards her. She had prayed for some help as soon as she placed her eyes on the redhead. Obviously, Zelda was dressed more impeccable than usual, wearing a long and silk blue dress with elbow sleeves. Lilith still could see it although Zelda was with that fur coat on, and it was better this way since she was not sure whether she wanted to see the dress properly or not.

 

Zelda looked almost like she was in that table-dream again. No, actually, having a better view now Lilith thought that she looked even prettier. The witch still seemed tired, with a face that only meant that she had slept no more than four hours. But that, Lilith thought, strangely was making her look better. Perhaps this was all about the features of imperfection, and she started to see a bit of herself in--

 

''Is this seat taken?'', Zelda asked, standing in front of her.

 

Lilith shook her head as if she had just been electrocuted and managed a grin. ''It's all yours...'', then she regretted the moment she spoke. It must have sounded so wrong, she thought.

 

But Zelda did not seem to notice at all, and graciously took the seat by her side.

 

''I thought you wouldn't _definitely_ come, Ms. Spellman.'' She whispered without taking her eyes off the stage.

 

Lilith sensed that Zelda was now looking at her from the corner of an eye. ''Someone has to look after Sabrina, and this someone is not Hilda.'' Then she looked away, while Lilith did not believe a word.

 

''Mmm...'', Lilith slightly bit her bottom lip in amusement. ''Why can't I believe that?''

 

''It's your word against mine, Ms. Wardwell.'' Zelda said still looking at the stage. ''Besides, this concert is... Acceptable.''

 

She let out a soft laugh, barely audible because although it was a bit dark she could perfectly catch the sparkle in Zelda's eyes. So 'acceptable' only meant that she was loving it.

 

''You said that you're looking after Sabrina, but I haven't seen her yet...'', Lilith whispered.

 

''She's somewhere near that mask shop with the mortals.'' Zelda pronounced the last word as if it had burned her tongue, and then added. ''And Hilda is with that Dr. Cerberus...''

 

For a brief second, Lilith pictured Zelda rolling her eyes; and when she looked at the witch, she was doing exactly that.

 

''Oh... I've met him yesterday.''

 

''Hilda still believes that I don't know about them...'', as usual, Zelda completely ignored her. Just when she was expecting the witch to be curious, or at least arch an eyebrow. ''It started with the job at the bookstore, now she even has dinners with him.''

 

Lilith was quite sure that she had heard Zelda muttering the words 'then she also moved to another...', but stopped halfway. Probably trying to avoid an awkward conversation, and she was not going to be the one to bring that out.

 

''At... Your house?'', Lilith asked raising an eyebrow.

 

''Pardon me?'', Zelda looked at her as if she had just admitted killing the damn Priest. ''I would _never_ allow this man to come to my house.''

 

''As I suspected...'', Lilith turned to look at the stage again.

 

The Silverwood Quartet finished their concert after playing 'The Walls of Dun Formna' and received a standing ovation from the crowd. Lilith and Zelda stood up from their seats almost simultaneously, and she noticed how natural and fine the witch looked while she applauded the quartet--

 

They both walked side by side until reaching the fountain, which was a little less crowded now.

 

Since they were not in the dark any longer, Lilith spotted the witch looking at her from head to toes. Only now Zelda seemed to notice the pantsuit she was wearing, and seeing the way she raised both eyebrows at the view, Lilith thought it could only mean some sort of approval. But of course, Zelda did not say a thing and quickly looked away.

 

''How are you today?'', Lilith asked, breaking the silence. The question did not sound uncomfortable; it was becoming habitual, as a matter of fact.

 

''I've been better.'' Zelda answered almost unconcerned, but then took a deep breath and added. ''It doesn't let me sleep, and I'm trying to follow that damn book.'' She paused and sighed. ''Unsuccessfully, of course.''

 

Was 'it' the baby? Lilith wondered, and the conclusion came as soon as possible. Yes, 'it' was probably the baby, and Zelda was perhaps trying to avoid giving any kind of importance.

 

''Oh...'', Lilith said, wondering if she should take it as her cue. Well, it did not really matter because the words were already coming out of her mouth anyway. ''Can I... Ask you a question, Ms. Spellman? A personal one?''

 

Zelda narrowed her eyes, and Lilith could see written on her face that the witch was thinking of a thousand different ways of responding; but in the end, Zelda just nodded.

 

''Does anybody else know?''

 

Zelda parted her lips in something that looked like surprise but she suddenly shut it.

 

''No...'', she looked away for a moment. ''Just you, really... And Hilda probably knows, but she won't ask me.''

 

Although this went on Lilith's head for weeks, it did not stop her from being surprised. Zelda had confirmed her suspicions one more time, that she would feel much better to talk about it with a stranger. Lilith knew, she had been aware of this for many days; and again, it did not stop her from being disappointed.

 

''Why not tell them?''

 

''Because I'm not sure...'', Zelda kept ignoring Lilith's eyes on her, then said. ''I'm not sure about... This.''

 

'It' suddenly turned into 'this', and there was a slight pain in her voice. Zelda was clearly having a hard time opening up, exposing her own fears and doubts; so Lilith decided not to push and just watched her, while the witch was staring at the water as if it was the most interesting thing she had ever laid her eyes on.

 

''It's getting late.'' Zelda said and glanced at the nonexistent watch on her wrist. ''I must look for Sabrina now before she attempts to do something stupid.''

 

''Yes... You go ahead.'' Lilith could not protest. Zelda was not the only one wishing for the conversation to be over. It would certainly go somewhere and make Lilith feel things that she was _not_ waiting to deal with.

 

''Have a good night, Ms. Wardwell.'' She finally turned at Lilith again, and surprisingly she seemed to be waiting for Lilith's response.

 

''You too.''

 

Having what she was waiting for, Zelda walked away. But she barely took three steps and turned to face Lilith again.

 

''And Ms. Wardwell?''

 

Lilith slightly jumped, and for her own surprise, the word came out of her mouth in a hurry. ''Y-yes?''

 

''I liked the suit.''

 

Lilith was glad that Zelda was already on her way because the witch would not be able to see the blush in her cheeks now. Lilith watched her go, swinging her hips and then finally disappearing into the crowd.

 

In the end, it was just a well-educated compliment, she told herself.

 

* * *

 

 

''Oh...'', if the man was surprised, he did not let it show. ''How do you know where I live?''

 

''Will you let me come in or what?'', she asked impatiently. It was not very pleasurable to be standing there.

 

''Will you run away again?'', he seemed very serious, but there was a playful tone somewhere.

 

She narrowed her eyes and stared at him for a whole minute or a whole hour. Then she shook her head and said a brief 'fine' before turning to leave.

 

''Okay'', he said making her stop halfway. She turned to face him, not looking surprised at all and as if she had not heard a thing, he said one more time. ''Okay.''

 

Lilith waited for him to step aside, and only then she was inside his apartment. The columnist's apartment whose name she clearly forgot. It was not bigger than the cottage, but it was not smaller either; an appropriate apartment for a possible single man, she thought. Then, Lilith remembered she was not there for him, she was not looking for him although he was probably thinking that, foolishly.

 

She would not know the answer if someone asked her; but ever since The Seraphim Festival, which was a week ago, she had been growing restless. She thought it would eventually pass as the days went by, but it was only becoming worse. She needed that, she truly did. Lilith would wake up in need and would go to sleep feeling the same way. It had to stop, she told herself, it had to be solved somehow.

 

It could be anyone.

 

No, not anyone. Although she told herself that, Lilith knew it was far from the truth. She had been restless, pacing around her house since Zelda said she liked her suit. Nothing had been in her mind but that memory, during the six days. At first, it irritated her because of how simple it was! Almost or totally silly; until now, which was only frustrating her. Lilith, frustrated, thought about one thing on the night before and convinced herself to do it.

 

She took two steps forward, and when the man least expected, she was all over him.

 

Lilith was not attacking him, as surprising as it may have seemed. No, she did not go there for that, actually, she was not sure what and why she was doing it. And before having more of those thoughts, she ripped his shirt off.

 

They kissed for a few minutes, Lilith tightly holding both of his wrists down, never letting him touch her back. He was half naked while she was fully dressed in her red blouse and black skirt, it was exactly how she wanted. But that, to make her feel even worse, was not making her frustration disappear. It felt salty, extremely poor and, at the same time, with no taste at all.

 

She pushed him away, again; he looked at her with concerned eyes, again.

 

''Let me guess...'', the man said while he was looking for his shirt somewhere on the floor. ''You're leaving again.''

 

''You shouldn't have said 'okay' in the first place.'' Lilith said, a bit breathless, but still with everything in place.

 

''Would I have any choice?''

 

She eyed him for a few seconds, imagining that her expression was saying it all. She left his apartment that night, but not like the last time they had seen each other. She walked step by step, calmly; and by the time she reached the building's hallway, Lilith vanished.

 

* * *

 

 

While she was walking towards the cottage's porch, she tried not to think too much about what happened some minutes ago. It would be better because such thought would lead her to other ones. The dreams with the Dark Lord, her feelings playing tricks on her... And, for the matter of fact, Zelda. The last name she wanted to think about right--

 

Lilith barely climbed the stairs when she saw a book on the floor, right at the entrance. And it had a note, a letter placed on it.

 

Of course she knew which book was, but the letter caught her off guard. She took it in her hands, stared at it for two or three seconds, and then opened.

 

_'I came to return the book, but apparently, you were not at home._

_Best regards, Z.S.'_

 

Lilith read those words about ten times over as if she was expecting it to walk away from her own hands or something. She read it again, probably for the last time, and then shut her eyes. Lilith had never felt guilty over her actions, but they said there is a first time for everything and for everyone; perhaps it was her turn. It was a bittersweet feeling, one of those that makes you feel dizzy, in a negative way.

 

While she was heading to the bedroom, she wondered what time Zelda must have returned the book; while she was unzipping her dress, she wondered if she had arrived a little earlier... Or perhaps if she had not left the house at all. Lilith put her robe on picturing all those scenarios and fell asleep.

 

_The first thing she noticed was that she was in a car; the second, it was a cloudy afternoon as she was looking at the sky through the window; the third, she was in the passenger seat. The car kept driving, and when Lilith turned to the side, she saw that Zelda was the driver. Quickly, her eyes went wide, perhaps in shock, perhaps in concern. She could not tell the difference between these two at the moment._

 

_Zelda was with her eyes fixed on the road, ignoring Lilith's presence wearing the most serene expression ever.  
_

 

_''You're not supposed to be driving, Zelda.'' Lilith said, totally aware that she could call Zelda by her first name in her dreams at least.  
_

 

_The witch, just like out of the dream, looked as if she was not pregnant at all. But still, she arched an eyebrow, which was a sign for Lilith to shut her mouth. So, she was still being Zelda after all.  
_

 

_''I can drive now.'' Zelda said.  
_

 

_''Now? Why now?'', Lilith asked as if, dreaming, she knew what Zelda was talking about.  
_

 

_Strangely, even not exactly knowing what this was all about, Lilith felt a sort of pain. A new pain, one that she had never felt before. One that could easily make her beg to stop the car, and pretend that she did not even know what 'now' means--  
_

 

Then she woke up.

 

 


	3. Sixth Month

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Hello, people. Unfortunately (at least for me), this is the last prologue of the story. But we're not saying 'goodbye' to Alexander just yet! When you least expect, he'll be back with a few more words of his own!
> 
> \- Thank you Jess for your collaboration on this last prologue. It was your decision, I agreed with it and you know how unusual that is. Because I'm such a controlling ass bitch. I love ya.
> 
> \- Sorry I'm a little late. BUT HERE IT IS.

 

>  

 

**PROLOGUE**

 

_''An Unusual Spellman Book''_

_By_

_Alexander Spellman_

 

 

_[...] I know that I have not said much about my marriage in this book, and the reason you all already know. This story is not about me.  
_

 

_But now, I believe it is the right moment to write a few words about it. I have been married for two hundred years now, you might think it is too much time and perhaps it is indeed. But for me, it only feels like twenty years. Because I remember the first day I met her, the first kiss, the first year together and, of course, the day of our marriage. All good memories that I keep with me, in order to make me stronger and try to always be there for my family. Now, I suppose that most of you are going to agree with me on this because it is not untrue that bad memories are the ones that make you indeed strong.  
_

 

_I have bad memories of my marriage, bad times that I used to wish to forget since they were only making me miserable. My wife and I had countless arguments and some fights that were not very appropriate to watch, like any other couple. There was a night she yelled at me and one of our daughters - Leslie - woke up and asked us why we were yelling at each other. We felt ashamed, we tried to push our problems away and we successfully did it. But bad times, I must warn you, never really leave us; we still have to face our disagreements on a daily basis, my wife and I, though they do not weaken us and what we have built during these years. I always keep this in my head, as I also keep the bad times.  
_

 

_I chose to have them with me, because every time I put myself to think of the arguments, of the fights, I feel stronger. I feel that I love my wife more than I did yesterday, because in the end it never really matters what we are mad about, but our own efforts. We both know that we must keep going, side by side until our legs fail us and we have no other places to go. Of course, I might be saying something incredibly stupid here, and you might be thinking that your marriage is completely different from mine. Thinking that, perhaps, pushing the bad times away from your memories is what truly gives you strength and keeps your relationship in place. It is your moral right to disagree and I shall hear all different types of opinion, but as I said three times or perhaps four times before, this story is not about us.  
_

 

_My mothers were not legally married, actually, they never mentioned the word 'marriage' during the years they had spent together, at least not in front of me. I never asked them, but if I did they would certainly say that it is something else. What they have, totally something else and I would believe they are telling the truth. But the main reason that made me write about my own marriage is that I see a lot of my relationship in theirs. Surely, most of the time I can do nothing but agree with the people who say nobody ever will have what my mothers had, it is the truth. However, sometimes they were and acted just like any ordinary couple.  
_

 

_I was eighteen years old and I had just finished dinner. The house was quiet because aunt Hilda had traveled to England for a couple of months, Ambrose had already moved out to live with his husband Jerome and Sabrina was doing something she had not told us about in New York. My mothers were upstairs, probably in their bedroom; actually, remembering better now, they had spent hours there. I did not call them for dinner, I would not dare, then I had dinner by myself and enjoyed the quietness while it lasted. Now I must say that it did not last for too long because when I was about to go to my bedroom, I heard furious footsteps coming downstairs and quickly figured out what was going on.  
_

 

_My mother Zelda walked down the stairs in such a hurry that I thought 'somebody might be dying'. Her face was red, not from tears, but covered in a solid and almost touchable rage. She was being followed by my mother Lilith, who did not seem enraged, she was concerned. It was the first time I had seen her worried, with her eyes wide open and following my other mom like her life was depending on it. I was a bit shocked by the whole scene, I did not move, I did not say a word and stayed there waiting for them to do something. They stared at each other, and then two pairs of eyes turned to me as if they were expecting a sort of reaction from me. Again, I did not react and stared right back at them before my mother Zelda closed her eyes, shook her head and then said to me...  
_

 

_''You're coming with me, Alexander.''  
_

 

_I was more shocked than a few seconds earlier. Coming with you? Where? And why are you leaving? The questions I tried to ask, though my mouth was not moving. I did not understand, and they definitely would not tell me, but before I even had the chance to ask, my mother Lilith took a step forward and stood in front of me facing my other mom.  
_

 

_''Actually, that's up to him.'' She said, with a broken face, but her voice did not sound broken at all.  
_

 

_Instead of saying anything, my mother Zelda looked directly at me as if she was waiting - impatiently - for my response. I wanted to scream, to run away, to leave them alone so they could solve whatever was troubling them.  
_

 

_''Don't drag me into this!'', I shouted and went upstairs like I was running a marathon.  
_

 

_I locked myself in my bedroom and searched for my headphones, I did not want to hear a thing of that. But perhaps it was a bit late; as soon as I found it, I heard the front door of the house slamming. I closed my eyes and pictured my mother Zelda in her way out, only wearing the dress she had on and with no bags. Because of course she would, with or without me. I held my headphones in my hand just like I was holding my breath, while I was listening to my mother Lilith's footsteps coming upstairs. I abruptly opened my eyes when she paused in front of my bedroom's door, stood there for a few seconds, and I immediately felt relieved when she turned and went straight to her own room.  
_

 

_As I also said it before, my mother Lilith was not really into demonstrations. She would hardly show any kind of emotion and her voice always remained in the same tone, it would never matter how sad or upset she was.  
_

 

_The next day came and I could not tell whether she was sad or upset. Her face was a blank, as usual, and she did not look like she had been crying all night. I was not expecting that, as a matter of fact, because I had never seen and was not willing to see her cry. By all means, my mother Zelda did not show up in the morning, so we both had breakfast by ourselves. Everything seemed like it was no big deal, she was pretending that nothing had happened and so was I. She would not answer any of my questions anyway, I was not opening my mouth to ask, and that was how it went our first breakfast without my other mom.  
_

 

_A whole week had passed, a whole week without Zelda in the house. I would not dare to mention her name in front of Lilith, because she was clearly ignoring my other mom's entire existence. If she was missing my mother Zelda, she did not let it show in those first days. She was acting so naturally that I even wondered, for barely four minutes, if they really had that fight. Perhaps it is a figment of my imagination, I thought. But no, it actually happened; I knew it and so did she. Another week, she started to talk to me like she normally would, genuinely interested in my Latin studies or in hearing my opinion over ordinary things as seasons of the year. She seemed back to herself, quite entertained even and consequently so was I. There was a day I even forgot that my mother Zelda had left the house, I was so getting used to it that I was not finding it strange any longer until the third week came.  
_

 

_I was coming downstairs for dinner, my mother Lilith was waiting for me at the dining room. I can not say that it was fine, just the two of us in the house, barely speaking to each other since I was only a teenager who was always avoiding to have a conversation with my parents. But as time goes by, we get used to the most unpleasant situations until we are barely noticing them. That was how I was feeling when I came downstairs for dinner, and of course, it did not last. The first thing I noticed was the third plate on the table. I stared at it in shock, perhaps in sadness or both of them together, while she was staring at me and only then she noticed the extra plate. Her face grew red with embarrassment and I stood there feeling terribly sorry for her, it was beyond painful to watch. My mother rose to her feet and threw the plate at the kitchen sink. We were back at the table, we had dinner, we did not talk and we also pretended that she had not thought my mother Zelda was still there.  
_

 

_And so it went an entire month.  
_

 

_I had seen my mother Zelda at least twice in those thirty-one days. The first time, we met at a local rustic restaurant which surprisingly my mother liked very much. She used to order the fish while I the Italian omelette. We had our meals, she told me she was staying at a hotel out of town and I almost asked why she was not staying with Ambrose, but we all know that would not suit Zelda at all. Then she asked me about the book I was reading, before telling me that she had called aunt Hilda to know how was everything going in London and if she was surviving the cold.  
_

 

_''Nobody loves the snow more than Hilda.'' She said.  
_

 

_The second time, we went to the movie theater. My mother Zelda wanted to watch her favorite actress, Greta Garbo, who she used to describe as 'the prettiest face and accent from the old days'. Although it was a sad moment in their lives, I feel very guilty to admit that we had fun. Or at least I could say that I had fun while my mother was just taking each day as it comes. As you all must have already guessed, she did not say a word about what happened or about my mother Lilith, neither she told me if she was coming back one day. It was nothing but us arranging a time to be with each other, mother and son. It feels awfully selfish to remember that I was not in total pain, at least not like them. They were suffering, every single day, I knew it, until one day it was all over.  
_

 

_I was wearing my headphones and reading one of my spellbooks at the living room, therefore I did not hear my mother Lilith's footsteps coming from upstairs. She moved at a glacial pace across the room and headed to the front door. I had no idea where she was going, but before opening the door, she turned to look at me and only then I found out. Although she looked at me with her usual inexpressive face, there was something different in her eyes as if all of her emotions were being hidden behind them. They told me where she was going, perhaps she turned to let me know even though she did not bother opening her mouth. She opened the door and left; I knew exactly what I had to do. Therefore I closed my book, straightened myself on the couch and waited.  
_

 

_Time did not seem to pass that night, but let's say it took a couple of hours - only to make this book look a bit more credible - for my mother Lilith to return. And, as I have imagined, she had brought my mother Zelda with her.  
_

 

_I remember them coming inside the house that day every time I have a fight with my wife. I realize that, after every argument, a part of me goes missing until we work things out. When I looked at them, from the living room, I knew that they had found that missing part of them. Especially my mother Lilith, who did not know how to look after her own son sometimes, who would rarely offer a genuine smile or allow a tear fall on her face and who did not love any other person as much as she loved my other mom. In the end, Lilith would do anything to please Zelda; she would smile and laugh and cry, anything to make Zelda feel better and come back home. That is why my mother Lilith took so long to go after her, she was coming to the same realization before storming out of the house. Perhaps she had never done that, perhaps it was her first time and at that moment, Lilith was even stronger than the previous day.  
_

 

_I still do not know the reason that made my mother Zelda leave us for a whole month. For countless years I had been mad at them for not telling me, even though I was the thin line keeping them connected to each other during those days. I had been mad when everything suddenly went back to normal, even though they had never been apart for so long before. Truly, I had been mad, but not anymore. I figured out over the years that it is for the best, not knowing the reason made me understand their relationship in a better way. When I looked at Leslie that night, I saw a great deal of myself in her, mainly in her words because I was once the one who asked why were my parents yelling at each other. I am certain my mothers kept remembering about those days away from each other for the rest of their lives. To make what they had stronger. I will never know the reason and here, in this book, I am telling this past event to somebody else for the first time [...]  
_

 

* * *

 

 

**Chapter 3**

 

_Six months earlier._

 

_There was a wild river, not one of those that ends in a waterfall. No, that river was endless and old, it was there before Lilith was even born, and she somehow believed that it would still be there after her. After her, she thought and realized it was the first time she was thinking about death, her death. Lilith was always surrounded by what comes before and after life, but never put herself to think of her own. I am immortal, she thought, I shall be standing here forever, she continued. But never believing in her own words, nothing ever felt so untrue. Perhaps, she let her eyes travel around and they hurt, perhaps it was the smell of dead people that was making her think about such a thing.  
_

 

_By the river, Lilith was surrounded by countless dead people. People that recently had died and found themselves looking at the river just like her. But unlike them, Lilith was dressed while they were naked. They still had their faces while she had none. There, Lilith was faceless, not even with that green and frightful one, she was a nobody. The people were trying to cross the river, but unsuccessfully because they would eventually be carried by the furious river current. While Lilith crossed the river graciously, like the miracle of Jesus Christ walking on water.  
_

 

_She was crossing the river listening to the screams, the callings for help becoming increasingly distant from where she was standing. Lilith definitely knew where she was, she was in hell.  
_

 

_It was exactly how they used to say, hell was a very cold place. There were no flames, no cliffs or blood strewn across the floor. Only a cold wind and the cold water of the river that could easily freeze a bonfire. Lilith glanced around the place that she knew very well. Yes, she knew hell like the back of her hand, she had been there since... Well, since always after all. Lilith thought she would be happy to be back home and part of her indeed was; but the other part, which was a way bigger one, was feeling unsatisfied. Hell did not feel like home, at least not any longer. It was extremely cold, extremely lonely and she was no one there. Lilith was only Lilith when she was on her missions among mortals. In hell, she was nothing, nothing but the creature who would do anything for him, the only one who had a face there. No one could be more powerful than him, she thought and her eyes hurt again.  
_

 

_Where was he? After crossing the river, she went to look for him. It was really painful to realize that she was still missing him, after everything he had done and said to hurt her. She missed him, but not as much as before; it felt more like a habit, probably a bad one. Lilith kept looking for him, called his name, shouted her lungs out but there was no sight of him. What is the point in bringing me here? What is the point in bringing me if you do not want to see me? She wondered, knowing that he was hearing her thoughts.  
_

 

_''What is the point?'', she said out loud. And only then she felt him whispering in her ear again.  
_

 

_''She's using you...'', he said. His voice sounding like an echo, just like the last time.  
_

 

_Who? Lilith asked, but not out of her own head because she was deeply scared to know.  
_

 

_''She cannot be trusted.'' He continued.  
_

 

_Now, Lilith felt deep into her heart what he was talking about. It hurt, she had thought about that before, but it is always way harder to hear your own fears from somebody else. And he... He knew her more than anybody, he was possibly hearing her right now.  
_

 

_''She's using you because she has no one else.'' Then he hurt her once again, even more.  
_

 

_Lilith did not cry and felt relieved when his voice was finally gone. She did not cry because, in hell, nobody is allowed to. Just like in heaven nobody is allowed to be perverse, in hell that was all you would have to be and you could never drop a single tear.  
_

 

Well, one more of those dreams and Lilith was awake.

 

His words were still echoing in her head though, no matter how hard she tried to push that voice away. At least the cold and the screams from the souls in the river were gone. Finally, she thought and realized hell was no longer synonym of home. She was not missing it, neither she missed him. Yes, he could be gone for a week or a thousand years and she would not ask him to come back, she would not do anything for him.

 

However, that did not mean she was not mad at Zelda too. Oh, she definitely was because the Dark Lord could be right, ironically. Zelda could be using her, pretending to trust her since telling her own family would be a lot to bear. A stranger, it would be better to tell a stranger, she thought and then sighed.

 

Lilith, a stranger.

 

* * *

 

 

 _'I came to return the book, but apparently, you were not at home._  
_Best regards, Z.S.'_

 

She was sitting at the edge of her bed and reading Zelda's note for the hundredth time. That note meant so much, those words meant that something was growing between them, something that she was not really sure if ever existed. Lilith was staring down at the piece of paper in her hands, let one of her fingers travel between the words 'apparently' and 'you'. For a brief second even, she thought that Zelda's handwriting was very charming and steady. She could bet that the witch did not tremble once while writing it. And not only did she bet, but also pictured Zelda drawing every single word.

 

Lilith had been staring at the note since she woke up from that dream. Yes, it had been hours and yes, she could not stop it.

 

She had realized that Zelda was the main key of her dreams, all of them since the beginning. The witch was probably the reason why she was homeless, why she was feeling like a nobody and then, Lilith thought, she had only herself to blame. Then she thought about the Dark Lord and said that _he_ was the one to blame; Zelda was the last one. Perhaps it was her fault or no one's.

 

Honestly, it was difficult to tell when you are holding a note in your hands.

 

After staring at it for so long, Lilith tore the paper into many pieces. There were so many small fragments of the note around the room that someone else could easily mistake it for colored confetti. As for the book, Lilith threw it into the drawer, then promised herself that she would never look at it again. It was quite easier to pretend that Zelda had never been there.

 

Tired, she lay down on the bed and faced the ceiling for Lord knows how long.

 

* * *

 

 

Leaning her head against the office door, Lilith sighed with her eyes closed.

 

The previous hours were being displayed in her brain as if it was a film camera. The first scene would be the moment she had woken up, got dressed, had breakfast although she had always hated most of the regular mortal-food and, that day, decided to go to Baxter High by driving Mary Wardwell's car.

 

The second would be when she realized she was a terrible driver, but managed to be at the school in time - ten minutes late, actually. Then the third scene, which would be her classes for a bunch of fifteen years old and they were stinking as hell. With everything considered, Lilith had a completely shitty day.

 

Somebody knocked on the door making Lilith slightly jump.

 

As soon as she opened it, Molly stormed into her office with an enormous box in her hands, just when Lilith had thought that her day could not get any worse. As usual, the assistant was wearing one of those smiles from ear to ear and placed the box on Lilith's desk.

 

''I have a surprise for you, Ms. Wardwell!'', Molly said while Lilith was eyeing the object as if Medusa's head was about to jump out of it. ''No, _we_ have a surprise for you. Come in, Mrs. White!''

 

Great.

 

Mrs. White walked in, giggling as much as Molly and with nothing in her hands. Lilith thought they both had a surprise, but apparently, that was not the case. She was not understanding what the heck was going on, anyway.

 

''Open it, you silly woman!'', Mrs. White said, gesturing to the box in front of Lilith.

 

Even though Lilith was really hesitant, glancing at the two women and then glancing at that thing on her desk, she opened it.

 

What the actual hell? Lilith wondered, now glancing down at the two cockatoos inside the damn box. She could not tell whether she was looking at the birds with disbelief or disdain.

 

''What...'', Lilith shook her head and turned her eyes to Molly and Mrs. White. ''What's that?''

 

''My two cockatoos, of course!'', just like Mrs. White, Molly was still smiling and completely ignoring Lilith's shocked face. ''Ollie and Olga! They're a couple, you know.''

 

''Wonderful... But what exactly--''

 

''Molly told me that you can easily distinguish them, Ms. Wardwell!'', Mrs. White cut her off.

 

''Yeah!'', Molly said and stepped closer to the birds. ''Male cockatoos usually have black eyes, you see.'' Here, the girl pointed out at the yellow one. ''While the females have brown eyes.''

 

''Oh, look! Olga kinda likes you already, Ms. Wardwell...'', Molly grinned at Lilith, who tried to wear her best emphatic face and hearing the words 'well, at least it's the female one' inside her head.

 

''Isn't it fascinating?'', Mrs. White joined the assistant.

 

''I couldn't be more astonished.'' Lilith had never sounded that robotic, she was certain. She watched the two women still in disbelief and secretly - or not that secretly - wished to be anywhere else.

 

After a few more minutes that felt like a few more decades, the two birds started to scream their tiny lungs out and, of course, Lilith told Molly to keep those away from the school and kicked them all out of her office. Because, in her own words, she was not in the mood to hear opera singing cockatoos.

 

* * *

 

 

Another day at the office, but not a regular one. Lilith's phone was ringing and making her head spin.

 

She knew that Zelda was calling her, the witch was the only one who would do such a thing in the middle of the day. But unlike the other calls, that specific one Lilith was not going to pick up.

 

She stared at the phone and let it ring.

 

After the dream, Lilith did not allow herself to think of Zelda, not even once. It was for the best, she thought, since thinking about the witch would only make her go insane. In a negative way, of course, because Zelda was probably keeping her close in order to feel less lonely. In some ways, Lilith understood her, she wanted to have that person who would not make her feel alone any longer too. However, deep down, she was only irritated - perhaps more hurt than irritated - because she cared.

 

She cared that Zelda would only come after her, would only call her at work because she had no one else.

 

Lilith was not used to be a second option, she had always been the first. That one who could be truly trusted, that one who would come before everyone else. Clearly, Zelda did not think of her that way. It was a new feeling, an unwelcome pain right in her veins, her lungs or perhaps her stomach. Anything but the heart. No, it had nothing to do with the heart, Lilith was almost a hundred percent sure that she had never felt anything with that part of her being. When it comes to the Dark Lord, she used to think that she loved or missed him with the brain or with her left kidney. Everything but the heart.

 

Oh, no. She was not going to let Zelda do whatever she wanted. The witch could call her a million times, she was not picking up that blasted phone.

 

Then it finally stopped ringing. Lilith rested the back of her head against the chair and took two deep breaths.

 

* * *

 

 

Hilda Spellman showing up and wearing that nearly six feet tall kind of wig was the last species of cockatoo Lilith had expected to see that day.

 

She enjoyed her own company for barely three minutes before the English witch popped up at her office.

 

''Please, next time find a better place to attempt to kill me...'', Lilith said, looking more frightened by the wig than by Hilda's abrupt appearance. She did not remember the witch wearing such a thing the last time they had been at the bookstore.

 

''I have to be as quick as a rabbit, Ms. Wardwell.'' Hilda looked quite apprehensive. ''I'm astral projecting at work!''

 

''My goodness!'', Lilith said under her -oh-you-don't-tell-me face. ''What happened?''

 

The English glanced at the window and Lilith followed her eyes. They both spotted the psychopomps outside the office, just waiting for their first juicy opportunity. ''I have little time, Ms. Wardwell... Mary, whatever. I'm waiting for you at the bookstore. Please, hurry!''

 

Then Hilda was gone.

 

One thing those three women had in common: they absolutely _loved_ to disturb Lilith right in the middle of the day.

 

Lilith led a pen up to her bottom lip and wondered when are The Spellmans going to leave her alone once and for all. She threw a last glance around her office before reluctantly dragging her body through teleportation.

 

A click of fingers, a blink of an eye and Lilith was standing in front of the bookstore.

 

A bitter smile shaped her lips when she remembered the last time she had been at that same spot. The day Zelda felt sick and Lilith _chose_ to go after her, completely exposing the concern in her eyes. Although barely two months had passed, it all certainly felt like a long time ago. Back then, Zelda was still trying to build the Berlin wall between them, a wall that had been destroyed by the witch herself, as a matter of fact, after Lilith had presumedly tried to climb it. More than once. It was highly different days with two different women.

 

Two months.

 

She pushed those definitely-inappropriate memories away and made her way in.

 

Lilith hoped she had made it fast enough as she was swinging her hips towards the table Hilda Spellman was sitting at. Brunette hair was greeted by dreadful and giant black wig and an unquiet smile.

 

''I hope I'm not late...'', Lilith said taking her seat across the witch.

 

''Oh, not at all.'' Hilda kept smiling and placed her both hands on the table. ''Can I get you something to drink?''

 

Lilith just shook her head in refusal. ''No, I really just came to listen.''

 

''Very well then.'' Hilda rose to her feet and turned to Lilith. ''I might need a milkshake for this conversation.'' Then she disappeared into the store.

 

Where was that please-hurry Hilda from a few minutes ago? Lilith wondered, already on the edge of her impatience. She just needed the witch to go straight to the point instead of running around in search of a damned milkshake! If that Spellman was thinking that Lilith had the whole day... Unfortunately, she was extremely right. But telling her that was not in Lilith's plans.

 

''I'm sorry! I really needed this.'' Hilda came back, bringing a milkshake caramel flavor with her and sat down.

 

Lilith nodded.

 

''All right, as I'm taking a lot of your time.'' Hilda paused to have a little taste of her drink and then continued. ''I'm just going to spit it all out...''

 

Marvelous.

 

''Yes?''

 

''I know that Zelda is pregnant and I know you know.''

 

Now Lilith was down to hell glad that she was not having a drink of her own because she would undoubtedly choke on it.

 

''Doesn't everybody already know?'', Lilith lied and faked her calmness like a professional.

 

''Let's cut the crap, shall we?'', it did not fool Hilda though. ''She has been hiding her pregnancy from every single soul except yours.''

 

Lilith sighed and agreed to give up. She foolishly thought that Hilda was the nice one.

 

''How do you know that I know?'', she trailed off. Already freaking tired of that she-knows-that-I-know game.

 

''The walls are not the only ones with ears in the house.'' Hilda's voice had grown a little stronger. ''I heard you both on the phone...''

 

Lilith blinked.

 

''Yes...'', Hilda continued. ''So why you and not us?''

 

The witch's eyes were expectantly fixed on her. Lilith did not know the answer to such a question. In reality, she very much did and was only scared to utter it loud and clear.

 

''Perhaps she feels safer in telling a stranger.''

 

Yes, saying it out loud was totally worse.

 

''Oh...'', Hilda's face looked like she had just found out the sky is actually white and not blue. ''Yes, that might explain. But she also must feel ashamed, for several reasons.''

 

Definitely, Lilith could think of countless reasons for Zelda to be ashamed and she should. Dragging people into that brittle part of her life was not fair, no sir! However, Lilith was not really in a position to demand fairness from anyone and she quickly stopped herself before giving any slice of attention to the following thought. Something about the other reasons for Zelda to feel embarrassed, involving a certain father.

 

They fell into a short silence before Hilda finally broke it.

 

''I've been aware of it since the very beginning...'', she said and Lilith raised an eyebrow. ''When a woman lets a spoon fall off her hand, it means that she's expecting a child.''

 

''Did this happen to your sister?''

 

''It did, about three months ago.''

 

Well, apparently, Zelda's pregnancy was almost an allegorical vehicle when it came to calling attention, she thought.

 

''I barely said a thing though. She would never admit it.'' Hilda continued finishing her milkshake.

 

''Just give her some time, I bet she's planning to tell you all soon.'' Lilith unsuccessfully tried to fool them both.

 

''What does she think she's doing, really? Let us watch her grow enormous and figure it out by ourselves?'', Hilda sighed. ''And better not bet anything when it comes to Zelda, I must advise you.''

 

Lilith would laugh if that were not the most awkward conversation ever. It would be the last scenario she would imagine herself in a few months ago. Having a serious talk with Zelda Spellman's sister, about Zelda Spellman's pregnancy. Perfect.

 

''I suppose you're right.'' Lilith shrugged. ''Regardless, you have to wait and see what happens.''

 

''There's no much left for me to do, is there?'', Hilda said and her serious-business face faded away, being replaced by a genuine and warm smile. ''Can I ask you a favor, Mary?''

 

Here it goes.

 

''Go ahead.''

 

''Would you keep an eye on her? If it's not for me, at least do it for Sabrina.''

 

Not that she had ever asked for it, but Lilith was already doing her part, thank-you-very-much. Not for Hilda, not for Sabrina, not even for Zelda herself, probably. Perhaps she had no choice, it was quite simpler for her to think in such a way instead of acknowledging any sign of importance.

 

''Well, why not?''

 

''Good!'', Hilda grinned at her. ''I just want to make sure she's not alone, that she has someone she can trust.''

 

* * *

 

 

It had been a week since Lilith's encounter with Hilda.

 

Zelda had called her at the office for one more time. Perhaps it was on Wednesday, she could not recall. And once again, Lilith did not pick it up.

 

Her conversation with Hilda did not change a fraction of her wound. The disappointment was still there, alive and kicking. Demons were not very familiar in delivering forgiveness on a silver platter, their mother was no different. She would need a very long time to forgive Zelda or she would never come to this at all.

 

Nevertheless, Lilith pulled herself together and took the road home.

 

She was improving her driving skills. The car no longer felt like an airplane system or, in the worst-case scenario, sewing. It was very simple, actually, and driving at night managed to calm her nerves.

 

The starless sky, the mist, the pine trees, a lonely road. All of that reminded her of the day she was in the back seat of that same car and she was someone else. Literally and metaphorically. Funny, she thought, funny how things go entirely different from one day to another. Back then, Lilith would not even feel fifteen percent of guilt thinking about the real Mary Wardwell and what she had done to the woman. Now, she would do anything in her power to push the history teacher away from her memory and concern.

 

It was the last thing she needed.

 

Lilith parked the car, grabbed her already-usual papers and headed to the cottage's front door. As soon as she was inside, the lights were on, she almost heard herself cursing at the sight of a white-haired Sabrina sitting on her couch. Apparently, the girl had been waiting for her. Wonderful, she had to face a different Spellman once a week now.

 

''Sabrina? What are you doing here? And how?'', she frowned.

 

''A witch in progress now, Ms. Wardwell.'' Sabrina smirked and rose to her feet. ''I need your help.''

 

Well, say something new.

 

''And how may I assist you?''

 

''I'm still worried about my aunt Zelda...''

 

If Lilith was somehow surprised, she did not let it show. She gestured in the air for the girl to continue instead.

 

''I know she's not well. I tried to talk to her, I swear! But all she said was that I'm overreacting.''

 

''You can't really blame her for that, Sabrina...'', Lilith pursed her lips trying to cover a laugh. ''So, if talking didn't work out for you, I don't know why you're asking for my help.''

 

''I want to spy on her.''

 

Lilith's eyes went wide. ''Pardon me?''

 

''I know, okay? I know it sounds so wrong! And maybe it is, but I don't know what else to do.'' Sabrina sighed and took two steps forward. ''Just wanna make sure I'm wrong about this, Ms. Wardwell.'' Now, the girl lowered her voice while glancing around the room to avoid Lilith's eyes. ''And you've done that before, as a matter of fact...''

 

''Right, right. We don't need to go there.'' Lilith snapped.

 

''So...?'', Sabrina's pupils dilated a little bit.

 

Yes, Lilith was still mad at Zelda and that was the perfect opportunity to obtain her golden revenge. In one way or another, the witch clearly deserved it, she thought. But who was she trying to fool this time, really? Lilith knew she had no rational reasons to respect Zelda's request about not telling Sabrina. The witch had done nothing to gain such kindness from her and, whatever they had for a few days, it was all over.

 

But the only person she was trying to fool was herself.

 

Even if she tried, all the bones in her body would stop her from doing it. Zelda did not want anyone else to know about her pregnancy and that was her civil-witch right. Lilith had to come up with something, something that would surely trick Sabrina. All she had to do was to make the girl believe she was actually spying on Zelda.

 

Think, think, think.

 

After forcing her mind to work at a deadly speed. Lilith had a plan.

 

''All right, Sabrina.'' She sighed. ''Follow me.''

 

Sabrina did as she was told and followed Lilith through the house until they went down to the basement, then down the stairs. They collected a few black candles and placed them on the floor, forming a pentagram. Everything settled, and they were sitting across each other in the middle of the pentagram.

 

Lilith handed Sabrina a white string, while the girl's eyes were fixed on her.

 

''Now pay attention, Sabrina. This string is going to make you invisible and connect you to me, so you won't get lost just like that time in limbo.''

 

The girl nodded.

 

''If you don't find anything in five minutes, then ask me to bring you back. No walking around. This works as the energy of teleportation, taking you directly to where and who you want.'' Lilith took a deep breath and then looked Sabrina dead in the eye. ''And remember... Don't do anything I wouldn't.''

 

''I promise.''

 

Lilith had to work three times more than her capacity. First, she had to lead Sabrina through the house with her mind. Second, she had to make the girl feel she was walking and thinking of her own free will. Now last but not least, Lilith had to create an identical image of Zelda, an identical image of Zelda doing nothing really suspicious.

 

All right, this must be easy, she thought. Her Zelda creation - how odd! - needed to act normally in front of Sabrina for five minutes and then it would be over.

 

It had begun. Sabrina was climbing the stairs, taking step by step while her eyes were searching for her aunt. She, of course, was nowhere to be found just yet. Because Lilith had placed the Zelda at her own bedroom waiting for the appropriate moment. Sabrina was now on the corridor, paused for a brief second at her own bedroom's door before going to her aunt Zelda's.

 

Lilith nearly bit her own arm in pain. This spiritual theater was taking half of her strength away and Lord only knows how much it is. How brilliant of her, really, she thought. Quite aware that she barely managed one body, let alone three. She was using all her energy to control Sabrina, that draft of Zelda Spellman and herself.

 

Lilith's Sabrina sneaked into the room, while Lilith's Zelda was lying in bed with her head leaning against the headboard. The girl watched her hypothetical aunt in her black nightgown and reading the Satanic Bible. Everything seemed normal within the principles of normality at the Spellmans' household. Lilith would feel relieved if she were not holding her breath.

 

Her vision was going dark.

 

But Sabrina asked to come back. Saved by the bell.

 

They were both back at the basement. Finally. Lilith could not remember the last time she had felt that tired.

 

''Are you okay, Ms. Wardwell?'', Sabrina noticed how defeated she looked. Great.

 

''Yes, I'm okay.'' Lilith said still breathless. She took the hand Sabrina was reaching out to her and stood up. ''Just requires a lot of work. A bit of rest and I'll be fine.''

 

''I'm sorry.''

 

''Don't be. Did you find anything?''

 

''No, not really. She was just being... Her.'' Sabrina crossed her arms. ''Maybe I should look ag--''

 

''Or...'', Lilith cut her off, before the worst. ''Your aunt was right and you're just overreacting.''

 

''Yeah, I guess...''

 

Sabrina protested for a few more minutes. Lilith knew she would not give up that easily, knowing the young witch very well. But at least, for now, she hoped everything went back to its place and the girl would eventually stop bothering her aunt. She nearly believed herself with this last thought, of course Sabrina would never.

 

The girl was already gone and she felt a little proud of her Emmy Awards performance.

 

All of that, just to make Zelda's secret remain as a secret.

 

* * *

 

 

Lilith took the handset. Stared at it, then put it back down.

 

One or two minutes had passed and the handset was in her hands again. She shook her head and dropped it.

 

Why was it being so difficult? She wondered if Zelda felt the same when she called Lilith for the first time. Hardly, given that Zelda had never shown any sign of flutter while speaking to her. Well, nervous or not, she had to call.

 

Not that she extremely needed it. No. It was only _convenient_ for Zelda to know. Sabrina would not stop until discovering the truth. The girl left unsatisfied with their fake-attempt, so this could only mean one thing: Sabrina was about to act in her own terms.

 

Lilith pressed the phone against her ear after dialing the number.

 

845-443-7666

 

It rang once, twice and then--

 

''Spellman Sister's Mortuary, how may I assist you with your loss?''

 

Lilith had not even considered that some other Spellman could pick up the phone. But it was the right one.

 

''Ah, it's me...'', her voice nearly failed her. ''Ms. Wardwell.''

 

''To what do I owe the honor of your call, Ms. Wardwell?''

 

She wondered if Zelda would not mention the days she had called and Lilith intentionally ignored her, but she knew the witch was known for her unbreakable pride.

 

''How are you, Ms. Spellman?''

 

''Let me say it again... To what do I owe the honor of your call, Ms. Wardwell?''

 

Right, Zelda was going to write her anger in fine print.

 

''It's about Sabrina.''

 

''What has she done now?'', Lilith could perfectly hear Zelda letting out a long sigh.

 

''Again, she's worried about you...''

 

''Get down to the nuts and bolts, would you? I'm already thinking that she's brought somebody to life again and you're not telling me.'' Zelda snapped.

 

''Brought som--? Oh my, no! She just came to my house and asked if I knew anything about... Well... You know... Since you're not being yourself now, apparently.''

 

''In Satan's name, why is she still thinking that?''

 

They stayed silent for a brief moment, Lilith knowing it was a rhetorical question.

 

''Anyway, why did she come to you? To know about me?'', Zelda continued.

 

''Honestly? I have no idea.'' Lilith said half of the truth.

 

''Did you tell her?''

 

Lilith could feel the hesitation in Zelda's voice mixed with a bit of anxiety. And again, Zelda thinking so little of her.

 

''Well, certainly not! That's not up to me, is it?'', Lilith thought that she had never been that righteous in her life before.

 

''Yes, I suppose not....''

 

The silence again, this time way more annoying. At least listening to Zelda's breath on the other end of the phone made her feel less stressed. Lilith had even forgotten that she was once mad at Zelda, again.

 

''And Ms. Spellman, h--''

 

''Thank you for letting me know.'' Zelda cut her off and hung up the phone.

 

Lilith stared down at the handset and sadly laughed. They were both so hard to deal with, that she had to admit. She wondered how would it be if they were married or in some sort of relationship. Certainly, Zelda would try to kill her in her sleep or the opposite, being extremely optimistic.

 

But why the heck was she thinking about that?

 

* * *

 

 

It was a little embarrassing for the most powerful of demons, but Lilith almost fell off her chair when the phone rang.

 

She was not expecting that call, at least a big part of her was not. There was still a tiny one though, filled with hope somewhere.

 

''Yes?'', she answered almost immediately.

 

''I've told them.''

 

What on bloody earth?

 

''What? Told what?''

 

''About who's going to be the next president and, occasionally, my pregnancy.'' Zelda rolling her eyes had overstepped the boundaries of technology and could perfectly be seen through a phone call.

 

And well, Zelda made the right choice. It seemed that she had read Lilith's mind about Sabrina and what the girl could possibly do to find out. They all had learned with their mistakes, so Zelda chose to give up her own privacy instead of letting Sabrina burn their house down. Lilith felt glad. Yes, she was relieved that it was over, but she would not be able to hide the disappointment in her face if Zelda were there.

 

She was the second option again. Actually, she was the fourth option, coming after Zelda's whole family. In some ways, it was understandable; but Lilith was not really the master of pushing her feelings away anymore. They were very much there, making her feel cheerless by the great news.

 

And Lilith must have spent an entire century in silence since Zelda was the one to speak again.

 

''Are you coming here or not? Although I very much like moss green, this office has no personality.''

 

Lilith's mind stopped working through those last seconds. What was that woman talking about?

 

''Office? Mind telling me where you are, Ms, Spellman?''

 

''At the principal's office. But there's no need to worry, he's not here. I'm waiting.''

 

My dear Lord.

 

''Ms. Spellman, I have to--''

 

It was a bit late. Zelda had hung up the phone.

 

So apparently, the witch was there, at Baxter High, at Principal Loughran's office, waiting for her. Her eyes were so wide open it hurt, Hilda was completely right. It would be better not to bet anything when it comes to Zelda Spellman. That was all, perhaps, a game for her and Lilith was damn sure she was not going to lose it.

 

She graciously walked out of her own office, taking lazy steps through the corridors and making her hips swing as if she was walking down the catwalk. The sound of her heels on the floor indicating that Ms. Wardwell was passing by with her perfect brunette hair.

 

If Zelda was waiting, then she probably would not mind waiting a little more.

 

After taking the time of her life to get there, Lilith was finally facing Principal Loughran's door. She took a deep breath, knocked and then opened it.

 

Zelda was looking fixedly at the door when she stepped in, not looking surprised by her entrance at all. As a matter of fact, she seemed almost or totally annoyed. She seemed like... Well, Zelda. The witch was wearing her regular black dress with elbow sleeves, though there was a silver necklace with a pendant in the shape of a snake around her neck now, a piece of jewelry that Lilith had never seen the redhead wearing before.

 

Lilith nearly burst into laughter at the sight of Zelda sitting in Mr. Loughran's chair, with a raised chin as if she was the principal herself. Principal Spellman, the name did not sound bad, but Zelda as the head of a high school would definitely be. With her legs crossed under the desk, exposing the skin of her knees and her lower legs, Zelda narrowed her eyes waiting for some damn reaction--

 

''Something interesting, Ms. Wardwell?''

 

Lilith was then brought back to real life.

 

''Not really, no.'' She lied. ''I was just wondering why you're here.''

 

''I've realized I had to thank you in person.'' Zelda said standing up from the chair.

 

Now that she was on her feet, Lilith could eye her up and down to the waist. Although Zelda was probably in her third month of pregnancy, the witch did not look pregnant at all. Lilith thought it could be the dress. Well, definitely the dress, given that it seemed extremely tight around her body. Regardless, Zelda was still looking... No, she would not think of beauty again.

 

She opened her mouth to say something, but all she managed to say was a brief. ''Anytime....'', Zelda just nodded and Lilith continued. ''But how exactly did you get in here?''

 

Zelda shrugged. ''Let's say I've used some help.''

 

The words barely came out of Zelda's mouth and Molly stormed into the office.

 

''Oh, oh! You're already here. G-good. Good.'' Molly nervously laughed as she was already making her way out. ''Good it worked! Okay, don't say anything, I'm leaving!''

 

Like a damn ghost, Molly had vanished only one second after she made herself in.

 

This was worse than the cockatoos' episode, Lilith thought. She turned to look at Zelda, who was staring back at her with an unusual amused face, almost smiling in delight. But Lilith knew she would be dead before spotting Zelda wearing a real smile.

 

''Threatening a poor and young assistant, Ms. Spellman? How evil...'', her voice dangerously low, looking Zelda dead in the eye.

 

''Thank you. But I must assure you I've applied all my kindness skills on that one.''

 

Lilith softly laughed and gestured in the air for Zelda to sit down. Surprisingly, the witch did as she was told and Lilith took the seat in front of her.

 

''So... You've told them.''

 

Zelda nodded. ''I had to. Sabrina would find out, anyway. We were all having dinner, I thought it was the best opportunity. Hilda already knew, as I said and Ambrose had his five minutes of jokes.''

 

''And their reaction?''

 

''They could've been more surprised. Sabrina gave me a squeeze on the shoulder and said all those lovely things we already know. Hilda seemed... Relieved, I don't know why and Ambrose had his five minutes of jokes. Nothing really shocking, if that's what you were expecting.'' Zelda glanced around as if the with-no-personality office was more interesting than looking at the woman across her.

 

''Well, I... Wasn't expecting anything. I'm just glad that everything is fine now.'' Lilith did not believe in herself, how could Zelda then?

 

''Far from it...'', Zelda sighed. ''They're still worried, not because of the pregnancy, but because of him.''

 

Oh, yes. Lilith should have known that it would all come to this in some moment. She was not really in the mood to talk about him, not that she would ever. Lilith had several reasons to hate that man, Zelda's pregnancy included now. Only because it enraged her to realize that Zelda, of all women in that bloody world, had been with him. She perhaps had enjoyed being with him, disgusting. The same bed? Same sheets? She could not care less. All she cared was if Zelda still wanted to be with--

 

''Him?''

 

''Father Blackwood, yes.'' Zelda looked away once more, but it did not stop Lilith from catching the self-punishment in her eyes.

 

Lilith nearly felt sorry for her. However, she did not. Hearing his name and the confirmation was even worse than saying it in her own head. Deep down, Lilith knew that she had been waiting for some unholy miracle, waiting for Zelda to tell her it was somebody else's child.

 

Well, it was not. And apparently, everybody had to deal with it.

 

''Oh... It's him then.'' She trailed off, another Emmy Awards performance. ''Did you tell him too?''

 

Zelda looked at her as if she had grown not a second, but a third head. ''Of course not.''

 

''Why are they worried about him then?'', and another.

 

''Well, he's married and a father of two. I simply can't show up with a baby in my arms at his door, can I?''

 

Lilith did not know what to say. But she was a demon always saved by the bell.

 

''I've lost a child once...'', Zelda said lowering her voice so much that Lilith barely heard her. But she very much did. ''It didn't feel like the end of the world, was presumably for the best. I was very young and I didn't know who the father was. I wanted to enjoy my life, my youth. I couldn't have it...'', she paused for a few seconds, then turned to face Lilith again. ''But now I can and there's something holding me back.''

 

''I see no problem in admitting that I almost gave up on it...'', Zelda continued and Lilith swallowed hard. ''Because I'm still not sure about having this child. Which is completely foolish of me, I'm three months preg--''

 

Then suddenly Zelda stopped talking and placed a hand on her belly, making a painful grimace. Lilith rose to her feet, but Zelda raised a hand to stop her.

 

''What's it? Are you okay?''

 

''I'm fine. It's the sixteenth week and it's moving.'' Zelda looked up at Lilith and the signs of pain in her face was no longer there. ''By the way, it's the first time. It feels... Odd.'' Zelda's face had brightened a little as if she had just set a foot on the moon. And such a view could very well fit in Lilith's conception of 'sweet'. Whatever sweet means.

 

Oh. The first time.

 

Lilith felt a little relieved, because it was probably normal and because it had interrupted their conversation. Not relieved enough to make her sit down again though.

 

''Are you sure this is okay?''

 

''How many times do I have to tell you that--''

 

''That you're a midwife? Yes, I know.'' Lilith said triumphantly cutting Zelda off for the first time. Well, it was the official day of first times.

 

Zelda huffed, but she did not look upset. Tired, yes, always; rolling her eyes at everything and everyone, yes, also always. Lilith knew it was natural and wondered if her family was used to it because she definitely was by now. Wait, why was she getting used to Zelda Spellman in the first place? Zelda Spellman who--

 

Who rose to her feet as if nothing had happened two minutes ago. Lilith frowned at the witch straightening her dress and gracefully walking towards her.

 

''I also came here to invite you for dinner, Ms. Wardwell.''

 

A what?!

 

''We will be having a few friends from The Church of Night for dinner on the next Saturday and I'd appreciate if you could come over. Sabrina enjoyed the idea too.'' Zelda's lips slightly moved to the side, but still not a smile.

 

A normal dinner then, with a lot of other people. Marvelous.

 

''I don't know, Ms. Spellman. I must--''

 

''Don't answer.'' Zelda said turning to grab her purse, and then faced Lilith again. ''Just do or don't show up, I'll know.''

 

Their shoulders gently brushed as Zelda was making her way out.

 

Too much for one single morning.

 

* * *

 

 

On Wednesday.

 

''So, how did it go?!'', Molly was wearing this suggestive and not-at-all-normal smile, leaning on her elbows on the desk.

 

''If I only knew what you're talking about, Molly...'', Lilith said without taking her eyes off the papers.

 

''You're being silly, Ms. Wardwell. Of course you do!''

 

Lilith sighed, trying to understand why she was allowing Molly to be this bold and have this sort of conversation with her in the first place. In the good old days, the girl would be very much gone by now.

 

''You mean Zelda?'', she tried to sound uninterested, it could work on Molly.

 

''Oh! So that's her name!'', Molly looked even more excited now, her eyes so wide open that Lilith wondered if she could keep them in place. ''She looks nice!''

 

Nice? Were they even talking about the same person?

 

''Yes, she has a name.'' Lilith murmured, then finally looked up at the girl. ''And how exactly did you get her in there? You could've been caught, both of you.''

 

Molly dismissed her concern with a gesture in the air and straightened herself. ''Worry not, Ms. Wardwell. It was actually very easy and nobody noticed.''

 

''With you working here, I feel for the safety of this school...''

 

* * *

 

 

On Thursday.

 

Principal Loughran was sitting at the end of the table talking with his mouth full. They were all gathered at the teachers' lounge to discuss the new schedule for April.

 

Most of them were laughing and eating donuts, which Lilith had just found out the taste was horrible, the physical education teacher could not stop talking about Portland Trail Blazers and Mrs. White was relentlessly chatting with the chemistry teacher. Every now and then, Molly would suggestively glance at Lilith from the corner of the room. The girl was always foolishly smirking as if she was Alice in the wonderland, but there was clearly something different going on. She wondered what Zelda could have said or done for that to happen.

 

Molly was all giggling, looking like she was hiding a secret. Lilith would eventually raise an eyebrow and she could not care less.

 

Her mind was elsewhere.

 

The dinner was all Lilith could possibly think about. Saturday did not seem to want to get out of her head. It was a bit of exhausting, but to hell with it. Lilith had very little things to do and to think about now, it was always the same. Driving to school, classes, driving home and there was no 'and'.

 

Actually now there was Zelda-

 

''Mr. Anderson... On Mondays and Wednesdays.'' Principal Loughran spoke out loud, bringing Lilith back from her thoughts. But not for too long.

 

Although Lilith was not making any effort to trust Zelda, she knew the witch was now something else in her life, something extra. Someone who could make Lilith forget she was a canary in a cage. That was how she was calling it, this life, a cage and no more.

 

''Mrs. White... On Mondays, Tuesdays and Fridays.''

 

But then, there was Zelda.

 

* * *

 

 

On Friday.

 

Perhaps that dinner-thing was getting out of control.

 

Of all places, Lilith was now standing in front of a clothing store. She felt she needed a new dress to wear on Saturday since Mary Wardwell's wardrobe was no longer useful in providing a please-pay-attention-to-me dress.

 

Perhaps breathtaking? No, she did not need a new piece of clothing to feel like it. She only wanted to make an entrance, just like everybody else. Clearly writing at the back of her head that all of that was for herself only and Zelda had nothing to do with it.

 

''Can I help you, ma'am?'', a twenty-something young woman approached her, probably somebody who worked there. Great.

 

''I'm just looking for something... I don't know, comfortable. Nothing really fancy...'', she lied.

 

''Follow me then!''

 

Lilith tried the first dress on, painted in turquoise. But it was too homely.

 

Then, she tried the silk red one, but it was not showing her legs enough.

 

Another, this time a knee-length dress in full black. A beautiful piece of clothing, she had to admit. It did justice to her curves, her legs and... She had always looked good in black. The color reminded her of who she truly was and, of course, some other things. Quickly, she pushed the memory of the black pantsuit away. There was always time to lose one's shit and time to focus.

 

''Perhaps this one?'', the young woman handed her another piece.

 

There was only one person as a witness, but Lilith's eyes probably sparkled. As soon as she looked at it, she knew it was the right dress. That unfamiliar feeling, something between astonishment and delight, had a sweet taste. She thought it was a wish to please, a wish to have such eyes fixedly on her.

 

To please no one but herself, surely.

 

* * *

 

 

On Saturday night.

 

The last time Lilith had been at that house, Zelda was sitting by her side on the couch and occasionally placed an arm behind her while they were talking about Sabrina. Lilith remembered the whole scene and how she felt, most precisely she remembered the shiver down her spine. At first, she thought the arm only a few inches away from her back was the actual reason for such a reaction, it sounded very believable in her head. Secondly, she thought it was nothing but the fear of being caught by the Spellmans since a few hours later she had come to the conclusion that it was an extremely dumb lie. It sounded even more believable.

 

After the fake-exorcism, Zelda had said it was better for her to go. Lilith did not mind in having the witch hating on her, a lot of people did and they had good reasons. She went home that night feeling completely victorious with her plan and did not bother thinking about Zelda or whether the witch truly hated or not. It was not a topic worth bothering. But now, Lilith wondered if it would be different, if she would mind it.

 

Zelda Spellman hating on me? She thought and then shook her head. It was a long time ago and they were already something to each other. Friends, perhaps? No, Lilith did not do 'friends' and nobody was worthy of her friendship if she could possibly offer that. Was she a friend to Zelda? No, she could not forget she was the stranger sneaking in the house, just like the first time she had set a foot on that house.

 

On that house.

 

Then, after putting herself to think for all those months, Lilith figured it out. Because she was now shivering just the same. There were no lies and no Zeldas placing an arm behind her this time, it was just her coming for dinner and yet, the short of breath was still there.

 

Lilith lost track of time, she did not know for how long she had been standing at the Spellmans' porch and she was already fifteen minutes late. She could hear voices coming from inside and, probably, footsteps around the living room. Some of the people Zelda had invited were already there. Great. She was not the earliest one for the 'party'. Also great.

 

Lilith knocked on the door.

 

She spotted a shadow through the door, probably a male shadow. Then, she was face to face to Ambrose Spellman, the only member of that family she had not spoken to yet except for the night she had bumped into him in his nightmare.

 

''I assume you're Sabrina's teacher, Ms. Wardwell?'', he said staring right back at her.

 

''That I am. And you must be Ambrose, right?''

 

He nodded while he looked at her from head to toes.

 

She was wearing a knee-length dress painted in dark green, the one she had taken as the right and only dress for Saturday night. It was not as low-cut as her green robe, but Lilith thought it could do the job in this case. And along with black, green made her feel unique. She knew it was the one because there was nobody like her and nobody like her wearing dark green.

 

She could see Ambrose moving his tongue against his cheek. A quite malicious look had grown on his face, very similar to the one Molly had looked at her with. And then he stepped aside without saying much more.

 

Lilith made her way to the living room where at least half of the guests were gathering. They did not seem to notice her arrival and Lilith took this moment to slightly turn back. She looked for Ambrose, but he was nowhere to be found. Probably already gone to his bedroom or somewhere else, she deduced.

 

Lilith turned again, there were only a few men and no sign of Faustus Blackwood. She did not know what she would do if he were standing right there. Good. Definitely a good thing.

 

The guests, Lilith knew, were a few people from The Church of Night. Three middle-aged witches were sitting on the couch, talking about something Lilith imagined it was the past queens of The Feast of Feasts. Two young warlocks having a scotch, watching the three women and laughing at them from time to time. There was a young couple at the corner, Lilith had found out just by looking at the way they were whispering to one another, extremely close. The weird sisters were there too, all three looking totally unamused, throwing disapproving looks at everyone around the room, especially the one with red hair. Prudence, the one she had met once and was holding a glass of wine, nodded to Lilith in greeting and she returned the gesture.

 

Lilith moved to the opposite corner of the room where she could be alone and nearly one hundred percent sure that none of them would bother talking to her. It was a pity that she did not have a drink of her own now, alcohol would be a very pleasant company that night. Her hands, she noticed, were trembling and pale. She did not remember them being so pale, so she quickly hid them behind her back.

 

It was about time for one of the Spellmans to walk into the room. Sabrina made her way in, showing a very large smile to everyone. She quickly waved at the sisters and Lilith spotted the girl coming towards her.

 

''Ms. Wardwell! I'm glad you came!'', the girl slightly petted her arm. It was a bit unusual, even for Sabrina.

 

''It was a delightful invitation...'', Lilith said playfully. ''I wouldn't miss it.''

 

''Yeah, I've imagined it.'' Sabrina said, making Lilith raise an eyebrow. ''Aunt Zelda told me.''

 

What the actual? Had Zelda already told her whole family about her visit at Baxter High?

 

''Told you...?''

 

''About the pregnancy.'' Sabrina said as if it was no big deal any longer, apparently it really was not. ''And that you already knew...''

 

''Oh. Sabrina, I'm so sor--''

 

''It's okay, Ms. Wardwell. My aunt Zelda explained to me and I get it, okay? I really do.'' Sabrina dismissed her apology with a shake of the head.

 

Lilith blinked once or twice. ''That's... Good then.''

 

''Yeah. But don't hide anything from me anymore, please. Even if it's to protect my aunt.''

 

Sabrina had never sounded that deadly serious and Lilith could do nothing but nod her head, in agreement and apology. Which surprisingly felt totally honest from her, she thought.

 

''You have my word of girl scout.'' Lilith softly smiled and Sabrina returned the gesture right away. ''By the way... Did you tell her about what our little encounter?''

 

Sabrina looked at her as if she had just asked when the girl lost her virginity. ''No! I could never. She'd kill us both!''

 

Lilith felt she wanted to laugh, but she just shrugged.

 

''Our secret is safe with me, I guarantee you that.'' Sabrina winked at her, lowering her voice.

 

The girl took her leave and joined the two warlocks at the other side of the room, giving names to the faces that Lilith had not recognized at all. 'Luke! Nick!', Sabrina excitedly said while she walked towards them.

 

A few minutes had passed, Lilith was starting to wonder where the heck Zelda was. She had not seen her all night. Everybody was already there except for the witch and her English sister. Hilda was probably at the kitchen, but Zelda? Lilith thought about all the possibilities. Perhaps she was getting dressed, perhaps she was freaking dead or perhaps she--

 

She was standing right there now, in the damn the living room.

 

Oh my unholy gosh.

 

Zelda used to wear _a lot_ of black. It was always very easy for the witch to be spotted in black. There was not a good, but a great reason for that. Zelda looked wonderful in black, perhaps more wonderful than Lilith herself. She would wear it in regular days, for elegant or not too elegant parties and for sneaking into high schools as well. The situation, the day would never matter, Zelda always looked good in black.

 

But Lilith thought she would be dead before seeing Zelda wearing a white mixed with champagne and floor-length silk gown. Thought she would be six feet under before seeing Zelda in the same color she was wearing in Lilith's first dream with her. White, as the opposite of black, should not match Zelda's tone of skin and her red hair at all. It should be unattractive, barely noticed by the people around, but it made her look even more beautiful. Yes, Lilith was using this word again and something inside her was saying that she would use it so much more.

 

It was not a look that a hundreds-years-old pregnant witch would wear. Though Lilith did not know what it was either. To be honest, she very much did, after coming to the realization of what she was thinking right now. Lilith had never stopped to wonder what it would be like to have sex with somebody else. She did not think, she would just do it. But now she was wondering what it would be like to have sex with Zelda Spellman. She had had sex with several women before, certainly, but never felt so desperate. She desperately wanted to find out what Zelda was like underneath that white dress or if her skin was as soft as it seemed.

 

She felt her human heart beating as fast as a formula one car. Her whole body, her trembling hands growing hot, her cheeks were probably pink. Lilith had this terrible feeling of everything falling into place, especially herself. Standing there, in that living room, never felt so right. It seemed like they had been building up their entire relationship - whatever it was - to that moment only.

 

Of all things Lilith could say, she only managed to let out a low and quick--

 

''Ms. Spellman...''

 

Zelda narrowed her eyes as if she was examining Lilith's reactions, every single one of them. She thought the witch would say something quite important since she had this intriguing look in her eyes. But all Zelda, just like Lilith, managed to say was--

 

''Ms. Wardwell...''

 

Before they could speak to each other and before Zelda could greet the other guests in the room, Hilda popped up from absolutely nowhere.

 

''Dinner is ready! Come on.''

 

Lilith could not tell whether it was bad or good luck, but she was sitting next to Zelda on the table. The witch was sitting at the end of it, being the matriarch of the house as she was, and Lilith was on her left. Sabrina was sitting across from her, with Prudence on her right side. Ambrose had taken the seat on the opposite end of the table, closely talking to the warlock by his side, who Lilith deduced it was probably his boyfriend.

 

They were having their own conversations, some of them speaking a bit louder than the others. But nothing seemed enough to take Lilith away from her thoughts. Being so close to Zelda at the table was not really helping her, she wished she could be anywhere else in that dining room and, at the same time, she would definitely murder anybody who dared to take her seat.

 

''Don't bother, Nick. They had it coming...'', someone said, perhaps Prudence. Lilith was not really paying attention to her surroundings.

 

Zelda was wearing a very, very soft perfume because of the pregnancy. Lilith could only smell it because she was by her side. That was not helping her either.

 

''Oh, you don't say, Prudence! I'm not talking about that.'' A male voice said. Nick? Yes, surely.

 

The food tasted wonderful, Hilda indeed had a talent for it. They were having a grilled steak with an olive salad. Lilith was not a fan of regular-food, but she could easily get used to eating that every single day. She told herself she had to pay an enormous compliment to Hilda later.

 

''Watch carefully...'', Zelda leaned in to whisper in her ear and Lilith felt she would freeze by the cold shiver down her spine. She slightly turned her head, making their cheeks brush a little in the way and Zelda's painted in red lips were extremely close now. ''Those two right there...'', Zelda pointed with her eyes to that young couple Lilith had not met yet. ''Recently got married, now they are Mr. and Mrs. Thackeray, the tackiest and boring couple I've ever met.''

 

Lilith felt the disappointment running through her veins when Zelda moved away and leaned back against her chair. She had no idea why Zelda was sharing such information with her, why Zelda was doing small-talk, but the witch had this playful look adorning her face as she took a sip of her wine and Lilith simply ignored her line of thoughts.

 

''Cheers to them!'', Lilith smiled whispering back, grabbing her own glass of wine to join Zelda.

 

They had not said a thing after that. Zelda just stayed there, finishing her food in silence just like everybody else and Lilith did the same. In barely five minutes, dinner was over.

 

Most of them were already on their way back home, there were only Lilith, Ambrose's possible boyfriend, and those three witches. While Lilith was having a conversation with Hilda, which started after she remembered she had to thank the English witch for the dinner.

 

''It's very kind of you, Mary!'', Hilda exclaimed.

 

''I'm not being kind, I'm being honest. Dinner was delicious...''

 

Hilda's eyes brightened with the compliment and she could not stop talking about how she loved cooking, how it changed her life or something like it. No matter how hard she had tried, Lilith stopped paying attention to Hilda when she noticed Zelda speaking to those three witches at the corner of the living room. Lilith was not feeling as hysterical as she was an hour before, but her blood was still boiling at the sight of Zelda in that dress and at the memory of Zelda whispering in her ear.

 

To hell with that dress.

 

Then suddenly Zelda excused herself and waved her 'goodbye' to the women. Lilith followed the witch with her eyes and watched her going outside the house.

 

''Sister Hilda, everything was exquisite...'', one of the witches approached them and Lilith had taken it as her cue.

 

Fortunately, none of them seemed to notice her leaving. Lilith tried to look as act-normally- as possible. She opened the door and went outside to look for the reason she had come in the first place.

 

Zelda was standing at the porch, staring into nothingness in her serene and pure silence. Lilith could not tell if the night actually looked beautiful or if it was just Zelda, in her white-champagne dress making it beautiful. The tone of her skin seemed blue now, lit by moonlight as the wind blew in her hair.

 

The witch was about to light a cigarette, but Lilith thought fast and stepped closer, coming from behind her.

 

''Book says you can't smoke...''

 

Zelda turned and faced her dead in the eye. Lilith felt as if she had just said the most stupid of things and probably she really did. She was waiting for Zelda to curse at the book, to say it was completely useless and nonsensical and, in the end, tell Lilith to shut the hell up. But for her surprise, Zelda's face softened like butter and she threw the cigarette away.

 

''I know.'' She murmured.

 

That was all she said, a simple 'I know' in a murmur and Lilith thought it was the sweetest of Zelda she had ever seen. Perhaps that meant what it had to mean, that the witch was finally accepting it or sort of.

 

''How are you? I haven't had the opportunity to ask you tonight.'' Lilith said.

 

''Still checking on me after all these days?'', Zelda's face was like a serious mask, but her voice nearly sounded like a whimper.

 

''It's a bit far from being over, isn't it?''

 

Her question seemed almost or totally senseless, but apparently, Zelda knew what she meant.

 

''No, I suppose it isn't.'' Zelda sighed. ''I'm better.''

 

''That's good.''

 

This time, Zelda did not say it back. Lilith's 'good' kept hovering in the air as they fell into one of those silences. But it was not uncomfortable, this time she was enjoying it. She enjoyed being there, listening to the crickets and allowing the wind to blow in their faces.

 

_Lilith had this terrible feeling of everything falling into place._

 

''I must thank you for dinner, Ms. Spellman. I had a great time...'', Lilith's voice replaced the silence.

 

''You can call me Zelda. I'm quite tired of calling you 'Ms. Wardwell'...''

 

Lilith had to take a few seconds to process what just happened. Zelda actually allowed her to call her by the first name? Yes, she did. Lilith felt glad they were in the dark, so Zelda could not see her eyes going wide and cheeks growing red.

 

''Thank you for the dinner, Zelda.''

 

The name could not taste better. It made her feel like the first option, a not-anymore-stranger.

 

* * *

 

 

Lilith had chosen to drive home that night. Driving the car used to help her get out of her own mind for a few minutes and Lord only knows how much she needed it.

 

That conversation with Zelda was short, but it felt like they had been talking through the whole night. They talked when Zelda made her appearance at the living room and Lilith eyed her from head to toes. They talked at the dinner, quite literally in some moment. They talked when Lilith was chatting with Hilda and Zelda was gracefully standing at the opposite side of the room.

 

Finally, they talked outside.

 

And it felt good, extremely good even. She did not know what it meant or what _they_ meant, but Lilith was not really willing to find it out just yet.

 

She did not even bother remembering about her dream, that terrible dream that made her hate Zelda for days. Perhaps Lilith still hated her, but she hated Zelda with the heart.

 

 


	4. Fifth Month

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Hello, guess who's back! I have to apologize for taking so long to update this. I was going through some really busy times and I was having writer's block. It was hard to overcome it, but I did (of course)! Release of part 2 made me so excited and watching the love of my life (Michelle Gomez) inspired me. So here I am with this little not-so-little chapter.
> 
> \- Also, we all know by now that Dr. Cerberus has a specific role on the show, but I wanted him to have a different one here. I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> \- NOW BYE!

 

_''I feel the ocean in my blood. See rain from the sky above. Her salt brined tears and now those tears leave taste on my tongue.''_

 

_Five months earlier._

 

 

Waking up, giving classes and living your days are not the same after a frightful realization.

 

Lilith did not even know whether it was frightful or not, but it had given her a terrible headache that lasted for days. Perhaps it was only her human body reacting to this new page of her life, she told herself that a few times, but all of it was a big fat lie. Since the possession of Mary Wardwell's body, Lilith had been in control of the woman's mind, mostly; of her feelings, also true and literally everything else. There was no trace of Mary in there any longer, Lilith was in charge of everything from head to toes.

 

She had fought for that, all of that. She had fought for this body, this position and to be part of Sabrina's life. To be standing right here, she thought, has not been easy. But now, nothing really mattered because she was willing to give everything up.

 

That had nothing to do with Mary and her feelings, it was Lilith's and hers only. Demons did not handle their feelings because they had none in the first place, but was Lilith really one? She, of course, still felt like a creature - a quite dangerous one - but not only a creature. She was so much more now and this, probably, was even worse than feeling like a nobody as she used to feel in hell and in his company. Lilith wished to give all of this back to Mary Wardwell and return to where she belonged. If that was somehow the right thing to do.

 

Here, Lilith nearly burst into laughter.

 

For a brief moment, she pictured herself giving everything up and handing it to Mary Wardwell. And that, surely, very much included her upcoming feelings towards Zelda Spellman. She thought about getting rid of that desperate desire, the sweaty hands and also the anger. Giving it as a gift, that memory of Zelda wearing that dress at the dinner, the urge Lilith felt to have sex with her right there, at that moment and all of those dreams she had had with the witch. Everything could be gone in a minute, all she needed was to--

 

Lilith glanced at her classroom with narrowed eyes like an eagle. The students were with their heads down, surprisingly facing their tests in silence. She took this opportunity to let out a breath of relief, good that they were not looking at her at that moment. She probably looked like she had seen Hilda in a wig again, frightened.

 

Zelda twisted her head, changed the way she used to feel things and made her care, for Satan's sake! Now Lilith could not imagine herself out of this, it was too late to turn back. 'This' belonged to her, whatever 'this' meant. She did not quite know what it was all about, but Lilith was someone who possessively cared for what belonged to her. So those feelings were not part of Mary Wardwell, they were part of Lilith and Lilith only. She could not hand it to a person who would not be able to feel it properly, it would be unfair to everybody involved.

 

Those were hers.

 

Lilith was _not_ willing to give everything up.

 

* * *

 

 

''I still can't understand why you're keeping this from me, Molly.''

 

''It's a secret, Ms. Wardwell!'', Molly exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

''I know she didn't have to try hard to convince you...'', Lilith said softly and Molly pretended to be offended. The girl was getting bolder and bolder each day. ''But what exactly did she say?''

 

''She said what she had to say...'' Molly shrugged.

 

Lilith narrowed her eyes and seemed ready to burn that girl alive at any second.

 

''What are you insinuating?''

 

* * *

 

 

Lilith was carefully watching Molly from a considerable distance, Lilith being the tiger and Molly being the deer. The girl was taking some notes from Principal Loughran, writing everything down as fast as she could. Lilith could read his lips throwing orders over their next schedule and possibly what he wanted for lunch.

 

She almost felt sorry for Molly, she came quite close, but it was not a possibility at that moment. Zelda barely knew that girl and they already were sharing secrets and hiding them from Lilith. It was driving her mad. Molly deserved that sort of punishment and Lilith also deserved to know the truth.

 

She eyed Molly for three or four more seconds.

 

The girl was saying multiple 'yes' to Principal Loughran without blinking.

 

Lilith could not remember the last time she had read a person's mind. Several decades ago, for sure. She would only come to it if she had no better choice. Reading one's mind was as uncomfortable as a tight shoe, the pain was not strong enough to make someone scream, but it was not imperceptible either.

 

It was a rule, Lilith would not read people's mind unless it was a matter of life and death.

 

But who said it was not a matter of life and death now? Because Lilith surely would die if Molly kept hiding what Zelda said from her.

 

Molly was with her back turned to her now and Lilith took the moment to focus on this new mission. She tried, but she was interrupted by the ring from her phone. Lilith was standing in front of her office at that moment and she would definitely murder whoever was calling her if she did not know who exactly it was.

 

''Hello?''

 

''Do you have a day off?'', Zelda said it at once.

 

Lilith arched an eyebrow in surprise. Zelda had called her about three times in the previous weeks, mostly for chatting and gossiping about Hilda and her new... Partner. But now Zelda was back at being curt again, Lilith thought they were over that.

 

''I... Can take a day off whenever it's possible. Why?''

 

''Can it be tomorrow? It's urgent.'' Zelda seemed a bit worried, which was uncommon. Lilith could hear the trembling voice through the phone.

 

''Did something happen?'', Lilith asked.

 

They shared a silence for a few seconds, but Lilith was not going to let it continue.

 

''Zelda?'', she said. The name was still tasting a little bittersweet.

 

''Yes. Tomorrow.''

 

And she hung up. Zelda had stopped cutting her off too, but apparently, they were definitely back to stage zero now.

 

* * *

 

 

Lilith had to go to work the next day.

 

She had to, but she was not going to. Zelda's call was troubling her that night, all she could think about was her voice, how worried she had sounded. It remained to echo in Lilith's mind for the entire day and the waiting was killing her, tomorrow had never seemed so far away. Waiting was always the hardest part for somebody who could have everything they wanted.

 

That is why Zelda was the person she hated the most because Zelda never truly gave her what she wanted. In the old days, Lilith would say only a word and anything would happen if it was her desire, she was the most badass bitch on earth after all. But now hundreds of words could come out of her mouth and Zelda still would make her wait for it. If the witch was involved, it only meant one thing and the thing being a resilient Lilith turning into a helpless Lilith.

 

She was always waiting for something now. It hurt like a small cut on the finger.

 

Lilith led one of her fingers to travel between her lips. She was home, so she had no lipstick on and there was nothing attractive about the robe she was wearing either. Lilith was comfortably standing at the window, pausing her trainwreck of thoughts to look at the sky. It was a very cloudy night, which could only indicate there was some rain coming.

 

But there was also something different in the air. Outside was too quiet, more than it usually was as if something or someone had put the wind on mute.

 

Lilith came closer to the window, her forehead nearly touching the cold glass, so she could have a better view of what was outside. But it was pretty dark and all Lilith was able to see were the trees, trees and a bit more of trees.

 

Lilith slightly shook her head. It was probably nothing--

 

Before turning around, she noticed a dark silhouette behind the trees. Perfect, somebody was stalking her house and spying on her. But Lilith barely felt the rage coming to her and the silhouette disappeared, out of the blue just like the sudden appearance itself. Lilith had her suspicions of what could possibly be or who could possibly be, but what for? She did not know. Who would have the courage to stalk Lilith, of all people? She was always the one in charge of said job, now it was the other way around and she was being spied on.

 

Terrific.

 

She spent the whole night awake.

 

* * *

 

 

To hell with the spy, or sort of. Lilith was completely ignoring the occurrence of the night before and knocked on the door.

 

Just once.

 

Lilith looked at the shape of Zelda's shadow through the door and swallowed hard. The red-haired witch opened it and met Lilith's eyes in the first second. She did not take her eyes off Zelda's face at first, making her immediately notice that the witch did not seem nervous or worried at all. Lilith arched an eyebrow and Zelda cleared her throat.

 

''You may come in.'' She said and turned her back on Lilith, walking into the house without saying anything else. How polite of her, Lilith thought and closed the door herself since her very-kind host did not do it for her. Was she mad? Well, at least she did not seem like it, but like she was avoiding any type of conversation for now.

 

Well, like a usual Zelda then.

 

She watched Zelda swinging her hips towards the kitchen, but in such a slower speed because now, in fact, Zelda looked very much pregnant. It was an odd thing to see, a whole new experience to look at an actual pregnant Zelda. Dreaming about it is one thing, actually having it before your eyes is another. Regardless, Lilith had to get used to it, like all the things that involved Zelda Spellman.

 

She ignored her own mind while she made her way to the kitchen and then found the witch with her arms crossed staring back at her.

 

''Well, I took my day off...''

 

''You did.''

 

If Zelda made her skip work, it was better be something extremely important.

 

''Why did you ask me to come?'', Lilith asked.

 

Zelda slightly opened her mouth but closed it right after. Lilith found rather strange that she seemed a bit off. She tried to read Zelda's face and thought she was probably tired, which was happening quite often. One of the few information Zelda had shared with her through the phone. But tiredness did not seem to fit now, perhaps flutter? No.

 

Zelda pursed her lips and Lilith noticed she was actually embarrassed.

 

''I called in sick a few days ago because, obviously, I need the rest and I also wanted it to be before they realize anything. Only my family knows and I wish it remains this way for now...'', Zelda paused for a few seconds and Lilith nearly choked at the fact of being included in the word 'family' of the sentence. ''But that's not exactly why I called you here for.''

 

Lilith also crossed her arms and waited.

 

''Since Hilda spends half of her day at work now and she was the one in charge of our daily meals... I called you because I can't cook.''

 

Lilith had to hold herself to not burst into laughter, mostly because Zelda looked like she had just admitted she liked listening to hip hop.

 

''Zelda...'', Lilith even made a point of pronouncing the name slowly and clearly. ''You asked me to come simply because you can't cook?''

 

Zelda just nodded.

 

''Well, I can't cook either!''

 

This time, it was Zelda's turn to arch an eyebrow. ''You can't? But you live by yourself, don't you? Well, at least I think you do...''

 

As if this conversation could not get more uncomfortable, Lilith thought. Zelda even blinked twice, perhaps after realizing how a bit of invasive she had sounded. Also, Lilith did not want to go there, at least for now.

 

''It's called eating out.''

 

Zelda looked at Lilith with her both eyebrows raised.

 

''I mean... Going out to eat, you should try every now and then.'' Lilith rephrased it, still having fun with the whole situation. She was glad all that flutter she used to feel around Zelda was gone, or sort of.

 

''There's absolutely nothing interesting in going out to eat in Greendale, I'm certain of that.'' Zelda took one of the seats, also slower than usual. She was really taking this seriously, Lilith thought, and how odd was to watch it. Zelda sighed before continuing. ''You can go if you want...''

 

''I'm already here, am I not? Plus, you can always order your food.''

 

Zelda made a gesture in the air as a way of telling Lilith to 'go on'.

 

''Where's the phone then?'', Lilith asked, dropping her arms in the air.

 

''You're a foot away from it, right behind you.''

 

Lilith turned and grabbed the handset, but before calling it she looked at Zelda again. ''Right, what do you want to eat?''

 

''Pizza.''

 

Lilith blinked in surprise because of how fast the response came. Also, was Zelda really craving pizza?

 

''Pizza? For lunch? My, what a strange day.'' Lilith was a very strong being, but not strong enough to hide her wicked grin. But, of course, Zelda was definitely not in the mood for it.

 

''All right, let me do it...'', Zelda almost rose to her feet, but Lilith quickly dismissed her help with a wave of hand.

 

''No need, I'm already calling it.'' Lilith said placing the handset against her ear. ''Do you want cheese?''

 

Well, Lilith vaguely remembered about what she had thought after Zelda's call. They were not in stage zero at all. Perhaps ten for now, she had to start counting.

 

* * *

 

 

After sharing a pizza with Zelda earlier that day, Lilith concluded they were in stage twelve or thirteen now. Zelda did not need to say it because Lilith already knew. The witch looked at her with eyes that said something like:

 

_'You wanted to help me, you're part of it now then.'_

 

Lilith could not complain about Zelda's exigencies, she indeed asked to be part of it, unconsciously. And she did not feel like complaining at all, pretty much the opposite. Lilith had always liked helping Zelda, since the beginning when they were at Baxter High and Zelda threw up in the trash can. It was not a very good memory but it reminded her of how she cared and how unusual it felt. An honest caring was not an easy feeling to have, it was like dreaming being aware that you were dreaming. And she started caring in the very first day, also in the second, in the third and she remained caring in the following months. But now it was a different type of care, one that she could actually put in practice.

 

Practicing for what? She had been asking this question for quite some time now. Just like she was always waiting for something to happen.

 

Perhaps she was waiting for Zelda to answer the damn door since she had knocked a few times.

 

But then she did.

 

''Aren't you late for work, Mary?'', Zelda said as she opened the door and stepped aside for Lilith to get in.

 

''Indeed I am, that's why I shall not stay today. I'm just ordering for you and then I will be on my way.''

 

On the day before, they shared the pizza - well, Zelda had more of it than Lilith, that is a fact - and talked about work, being a teacher or Sabrina's new year every now and then. Never mentioning the strange fact of Lilith actually being at the table with Zelda, eating with her, at her house in general. Zelda did not seem to mind thinking about it, so Lilith decided to do the same. The entire situation itself was already weird enough and she was getting more and more used to Zelda Spellman being Zelda Spellman.

 

''Phone is all yours...'', Zelda just shrugged and turned to go to the living room. Lilith believed she heard Zelda saying something about a visit, but the witch's voice was barely audible from the other room.

 

''Did you say something?'', Lilith spoke out loud.

 

Zelda had no patience for distant ways of communication, that was when Lilith spotted her coming back to the kitchen wearing her best nobody-has-time-for-this expression.

 

''Yes, I said a friend of mine is paying me a little visit tomorrow. So it will not be necessary for you to come and be late for work.'' Zelda said while she was turning the pages of her Polish newspaper and seemed quite focused on it.

 

A friend?

 

''I see...''

 

And Zelda just dismissed her like a housekeeper, to be with a friend. Lilith felt her blood boiling under her skin, but strangely not because she was angry, because she was hurt. Which was even worse, she thought.

 

''I'll be at the living room if you need me.''

 

Lilith watched Zelda turning her back on her and walking away, while she was left at the kitchen pretending everything was just terrific.

 

* * *

 

 

At least the dreams had stopped. It was still, somehow, strange that the Dark Lord was no longer sending Lilith any of his warnings. She could try to find out the reason, but she knew it would only make her feel worse than she already was. Lilith did not need him telling her what she should do or not at that moment. Not that she ever did.

 

She was having troubles with her sleeping schedule now that she had started to wake up earlier than the usual because of Zelda.

 

Well, she knew it was not worth trying to get back to sleep. Therefore, she dressed to go to work just like any normal day.

 

What Lilith liked the most about driving was that it cleared her head. She was not having unnecessary thoughts, her mind was blank while driving and she, indeed, needed to be away from the tension that had grown in her. She liked to think that being on the road, listening to nothing but the wind, could clear the air and she was probably right.

 

Until Lilith realized she had been unconsciously driving her way to Zelda's house.

 

Her lips were parted in astonishment and immediately she shook her head in order to come back to herself. When she finally did, Lilith turned the car around and headed to Baxter High.

 

* * *

 

 

The green robe that was previously shaping her body fell down the floor. Lilith climbed into bed only in her underwears and quickly got under the sheets, it was a pretty cold night and she had not bought a heater yet, but Lilith's soul was hot enough on some occasions.

 

She was feeling comfy and one hundred percent ready to fall asleep, given that she was hella exhausted for having had such a tough day it did not take her too long.

 

It was raining and past midnight when Lilith was awakened by the phone ringing.

 

''Who the hell...'', her voice came out a bit hoarse.

 

But even still half asleep, Lilith pretty well knew who was calling, since she had never given her personal number to anyone else before. She hardly could get herself out of the bed, but the phone would not stop and the disturbing noise that actually made her walk towards the handset as fast as she could.

 

''Y-yes? Ward... Mary speaking.''

 

''Were you sleeping?'', Zelda responded at once.

 

''It's two in the morning, Zelda.'' Lilith was not really sure of it, but she took her best shot and expected Zelda to follow along. Besides, Lilith knew it was probably the pregnancy keeping her awake.

 

''I know.'' She confirmed making Lilith feel relieved. ''I just felt it was necessary to let you know that you can come tomorrow.''

 

At two in the morning?

 

Lilith quickly wondered what all the people she had threatened and killed throughout her life would say if they could see Zelda speaking to her like this. Perhaps they would say nothing at all and just laugh, even she felt like making fun of herself sometimes.

 

''Are you being serious?''

 

''Of course I am. Good night, Mary.''

 

Next day came and Lilith could not remember what happened after Zelda hung up the phone. She probably just went to bed and fell asleep again, but she did not bother thinking of it for long. After all, Lilith had some things to do before going to work.

 

Back to normal or not-that-normal life, she thought.

 

Zelda answered the door in such a high speed that Lilith thought she had been waiting for her at the door, but that would not suit the witch. Or perhaps would, every time Lilith thought about Zelda being unable to do something, Zelda proved her wrong and kept doing it as if it was all a game for her. A game that Lilith was certainly losing.

 

This time, Zelda did not say a thing and moved only her head as a gesture of greeting.

 

There was something different about her, Zelda seemed radiant. At the corner of her mouth, there was a tiny and barely noticeable smile, a smile that only those who used to see Zelda regularly would notice and Lilith was one of them. The air around her felt strange, the way she walked to the kitchen while Lilith was walking right behind her was new, a new way of putting a foot in front of the other.

 

As much as she tried, it was not worth fighting her following thought. She concluded that Zelda had this air of someone who just had sex.

 

She knew that kind of expression very well.

 

Lilith felt the urge to puke her entire breakfast, especially because there was a strong smell of seared salmon in the air along with Zelda's new just-had-sex perfume.

 

''I ordered it myself.'' Zelda said proudly.

 

They both looked down to the plates on the table simultaneously. Lilith was not even capable of faking a smile or fakely saying that she was proud of Zelda, she had been hurt and now she was trying her hardest to not let her anger show. She simply nodded and took a seat without waiting for an invitation, but Zelda did not say a thing and gladly joined her, sparkling as she was.

 

''Do you remember I have to eat salmon?'', Zelda said while she placed the napkin on her lap and Lilith copied the move. She felt the witch's eyes on her the whole time, but she did not dare to look up.

 

''Vaguely...'', Lilith's cold tone jumped out.

 

''Just to show you that I don't fully despise the book after all.''

 

''Are you telling me you ordered salmon just to prove a point?'', Lilith chuckled and finally straightened her head to look at the witch in front of her. ''That very much is the Zeldiest thing I've ever heard.''

 

Zelda's fully satisfied expression turned into an offended one, but the teasing was a very common and important element of their relationship since they met, it would hardly offend them.

 

''Has anybody ever said you're hilarious?'', she joked.

 

Good, Zelda's offended expression left her face and post-sex one was back. Did she think it was a good thing? No, bad. Totally bad.

 

''Many times...''

 

Before Zelda had the chance of saying anything further, they heard footsteps coming closer and closer. Then, Sabrina and Nick walked into the kitchen and their previous giggling moment ceased when they spotted Sabrina's teacher having a meal with her aunt.

 

And not the cool aunt.

 

''Ms. Wardwell? Didn't know you were coming over today...'', Sabrina said, wearing that face of hers that everybody knew that meant by now, that the girl was curious.

 

''Why, I came to check on you... All of you and your aunt asked me to join her.'' She lied.

 

''Shouldn't you two be at The Academy today?'', Zelda changed the subject, Lilith nearly thanked her with a hug.

 

Actually, a simple 'thank you' would do.

 

''We're on our way, Ms. Spellman.'' The boy Nicholas said and wore a smile that clearly neither of them returned.

 

''Yeah, I see you tonight, aunt Zee.'' Sabrina said and got closer to her aunt to place a kiss on her forehead, but of course the girl would not leave without adding something. ''Oh, and aunt Zee?''

 

''Yes, Sabrina?''

 

''You look so shining today! Bye, you two!'', she suggestively smiled at both of them and left right after.

 

So Lilith was not the only one noticing it, perfect. Well, anybody in their right mind would notice, it was freaking obvious that Zelda was exhaling happiness and something quite good happened to her the day before. All of that made Lilith even more furious than she predicted.

 

Even more furious because Sabrina probably thought Lilith was the reason Zelda was all shining. Truth is she was not and she hardly believed she would ever be.

 

Plus, salmon had an awful taste.

 

* * *

 

 

Zelda was taking too long to answer the door. Lilith knocked hundreds of times and nobody appeared, which was strange. There was always somebody in the house, the Spellmans would be all dead before leaving the place all by itself, especially a place owned by a family who had a lot of enemies.

 

Lilith knocked once again.

 

No answer.

 

Her heart started beating faster and faster as the minutes passed by. She worried that something might have happened to Zelda or the baby, or both. Even though neither of them had taken it seriously, Lilith promised Hilda that she would take care of her older sister. She also thought about the possibility of dealing with an enraged Zelda if she tried to sneak into the house.

 

Sneak? Was not Zelda the one who spoke of her as part of the family?

 

Well, to hell with it, she thought. Lilith smoothly opened the door like she was stitching a wound. The witch was nowhere in sight, the house was apparently empty, but that quietness did not make Lilith less anxious. Her hands were dripping, she imagined all kinds of bad scenarios, like Zelda losing the baby and not being able to stop--

 

Lilith's flow of sinister thoughts was interrupted by the sound of laughter coming from a room she assumed it was the kitchen. As closer as she was getting, the louder Zelda's laugh was. She had never heard the witch laughing like that before, in reality, she had never heard her laugh at all. Besides, it was supposed to amaze her, but since that happiness was caused by someone else, the only thing Lilith felt was the urge to commit murder.

 

''A sign of pain and pleasure...'', Lilith heard this male and unrecognizable voice speaking.

 

''You know I fully agree with you.'' Now it was Zelda speaking and there was a light joy in her tone.

 

Lilith took step by step towards the kitchen, her presence still clearly unnoticed because she looked like a cat pacing around the house. But as soon as she made her appearance at the kitchen, two heads turned to her. Zelda did not seem surprised, but the smile that was adorning her face before Lilith walked in suddenly vanished.

 

The witch looked tense and so did her friend. He was not very much older than Zelda, probably about twenty years older, which did not mean much for witches and warlocks. Now this same friend was with his fixed on Lilith like she was pointing a gun to his head. They had probably read that on her face, she was frozen to the spot and opened her mouth to say anything coherent, but nothing came.

 

Lilith heard that same whisper from her dreams, saying that Zelda was using her, that she was nobody special. Just someone the witch could count on every now and then. Now that Zelda had somebody else, she did not make a point of having Lilith around that much anymore. The whispers kept buzzing in her ears like a fly.

 

Those words hurt again as if it was the first time she was hearing them.

 

''Mary, this is Fergus. Fergus Williams, the friend I mentioned to you...'', Zelda trailed off and her voice consequently shut the other ones in Lilith's head.

 

''I heard a lot about you, Mary.'' The middle-aged man forced a friendly smile and stood up.

 

Lilith did not even think about the meaning of such a sentence, she just murmured 'It's a pleasure to meet you' and stormed out of the kitchen.

 

She was looking for drama, the way she dramatically walked towards the front door made that very clear. Lilith was so focused in her own rage that she did not even notice Zelda following her. She only did when they both reached the porch of the house.

 

''What in Satan's name are you doing?'', Zelda asked. Besides the question, the witch seemed the opposite of Lilith, she seemed calm although a bit curious.

 

''What are  _you_ doing?'', Lilith snapped.

 

Zelda blinked, certainly caught off guard. Lilith was not expecting those words coming out of her either.

 

''What am I-'', Zelda blinked once more, now looking at her as if she was with chickenpox. ''What exactly are you insinuating, Mary?''

 

Lilith looked down to the heels she was wearing, trying to find the right words without properly knowing which ones would fit in such classification.

 

''Work...'', Lilith murmured, not sure if Zelda even heard her. ''I have to go to work...'', she said it louder this time. Repeating in her head that she had to go, but she was not moving.

 

''Mary...'', Zelda shook her head. ''You look like you have something to say to me, so I suggest you do it now.'' She crossed her arms, her face hardened as she spoke.

 

''For how long do you intend to keep doing this?''

 

''I beg your pardon?''

 

Lilith thought that it could not be that hard, she had been meaning to say this to Zelda for a long time. It should not be that hard.

 

''Using people.'' There, she said it, but it did not make her feel better. Even though Zelda was looking at her as if she had grown wings and they were on fire, she continued. ''Yes, that's what I have to say to you. Using people just because you were feeling lonely in a delicate moment of your life is not very polite, Zelda.''

 

Zelda parted her lips in shock. ''And whom exactly am I using, Mary?''

 

''I don't know. Perhaps me, perhaps that friend of yours over there.'' Lilith gestured with her head over Zelda's shoulder. She knew she sounded bitter, and that was her intention anyway. ''You could have told me, you know. It would be easier for both of us, you should have come to me and said that you needed a company for a few weeks, that you were alone and needed me around. I would be there for you willingly.''

 

''Excuse me?'', Zelda tilted her head back.

 

''Honestly, I wouldn't mind, Zelda. I wouldn't mind at all, I like helping you. I read that book, I even skipped work for you. But that doesn't really matter, does it? You believe it's my obligation to be here only because I showed you that I care.''

 

Zelda's eyes bugged out. She definitely was out of words.

 

''Yes, I do care. I've never thought that I would say that out loud for you to hear, especially now. But you don't need my caring, do you? You have your family and your friend. You're safe, Zelda. Don't worry.''

 

The witch mouthed a 'what'. It was the first Lilith had seen Zelda too shocked to formulate a suitable sentence. It did not feel like a victory though, it felt more like taking a shower outside while it is raining, completely meaningless.

 

They stared at each other for endless seconds, trying to read each other's faces but neither of them was successful. Lilith knew it was pointless to wait for an answer, also an answer that she certainly did not want to hear.

 

Lilith turned and took one or two steps before turning to face Zelda again.

 

She looked deeply into those green eyes, they were telling her something that Zelda was unable to. The witch slightly opened her mouth and shut it so fast that Lilith would never notice if she was not examining every inch of her face now. There was nothing to be done but to turn around and leave for good. That was what Lilith was about to do, but suddenly she--

 

''You cannot welcome people in your life if you don't intend to keep them...''

 

Finally, she left.

 

* * *

 

 

''I told you they never last for too long.''

 

''Well, it is for the best. He was unfamiliar with this school anyway.''

 

''And history of alcoholism?'', Mrs. White grimaced at the word. ''I knew Mr. Loughran wasn't our best option to rule a school, but I wasn't expecting him to be this sick either.''

 

Lilith shrugged. ''We have to expect everything from men, Mrs. White.''

 

Due to Mr. Loughran's history of alcoholism, he had been suspended from his position as principal. The board was investigating him, so there could be a chance for him to come back, a tiny chance the size of an atom, which only meant that they had got rid of the ex-principal for good. Lilith almost congratulated the man for his bravery for showing up drunk at work, in the morning to say the least. He was basically begging to be suspended, not that anybody had any complaints.

 

Molly was the only one emotionally shaken by the news, she was really fond of Mr. Loughran or quite close to it. But Molly could fall in love with a cactus if it said a simple 'good morning' to her.

 

''This is so sad!'', Molly said as she leaned in to hug Mrs. White.

 

''I know, sweetheart...'', the older woman embraced her back and petted the girl's hair. She exchanged a look with Lilith as if to say 'can you believe that?'.

 

Molly let go of Mrs. White as she wiped some tears from her face, and then turned to Lilith. ''Who do you think will replace him, Ms. Wardwell?''

 

''I don't know, Molly. Perhaps he will come back.''

 

Funny that none of them actually believed it.

 

''Will he?'', Molly asked rhetorically. ''Anyway, you're the teachers around here. You should decide.''

 

''I agree with Molly...'', Mrs. White turned to Lilith wearing the most suggestive grin she could pull off. The girl quickly understood what was going on, which surprised Lilith a little bit and joined Mrs. White. Now they looked like two clowns grinning at her from ear to ear.

 

''No...'', Lilith said.

 

''Oh, come on, Ms. Wardwell!''

 

''No, Molly. I'm not running for principal this year, it's a lot of work. Besides, I think he--''

 

A very much known sound coming from her office cut her off, her phone was ringing. The three women drew their attention to where the vibrating sound was coming from, but only Lilith's heart was nearly stopping after she remembered who was probably calling her.

 

It had been a week since they had that argument. Well, it was not literally an argument, since only one of them was doing the talking, but Lilith felt so tired the day after as if it had been the biggest fight of her life.

 

She also did not know why Zelda was trying to reach her only now, after a whole week. Perhaps the witch was giving her the space she needed. It was not making things better though, Lilith was still mad. Not in a could-pull-your-body-into-pieces mad, but a please-forget-that-I-exist mad.

 

''Aren't you going to pick that up?'', Molly asked, bringing Lilith back to reality.

 

She blinked and straightened her shoulder, now she was completely back to herself. Molly and Mrs. White were staring at her expectantly, waiting for some kind of reaction that obviously did not happen.

 

''No, it's nothing too relevant.'' Lilith managed to wear one of her fake smiles and tilted her head a little to the side. ''What were you talking about?''

 

''About you, my dear, running for principal. What do you say?'', Mrs. White said and the phone was still ringing in the background.

 

Until it stopped.

 

Lilith hardly believed that Zelda would ever call again, one of the features of Zelda's big persona was her sturbbornness after all.

 

''I will take it under consideration.''

 

''Awesome!'', Molly raised her hand for Lilith to high five it, but of course she did no such thing.

 

* * *

 

 

In those days, Lilith was doing everything in her power to push Zelda away from her thoughts. Including going to the movie theater by herself.

 

Molly had told her that enjoying a movie in one's own company was a very healthy and productive activity to any being, and added that once you are engaged in such program there is no turning back.

 

At first, Lilith thought it would be useless and with very little power over her current disturbed mind, but now there she was taking her seat to watch 'Brief Encounter'. Lilith crossed her legs as the lights went off, the movie was now on the screen.

 

She heard the sound of a train and this melancholic melody as the film credits were rolling up. A sad movie, Lilith huffed, such a perfect fit, she thought. She started considerating Molly's idea of going to watch that classic comedy instead, something called 'My Man Godfrey' or sort of. Lilith definitely did not need more drama in her life now, especially a story involving a train, which it was the major element a movie could ever find to symbolize sadness.

 

Lilith stood up, seeming ready to battle or simply to leave.

 

Since it was dark, she had to half close her eyes to view it better. She noticed there were only a few people in there, Lilith's eyes traveled around, noticing each head and each movement like an eagle searching for its prey. Until she finally found one, without actually looking for it because all Lilith wanted was to spot the exit door in the first place.

 

She slid into her seat again.

 

It was a very interesting and red-haired prey. No, it was not Zelda, she was certain of that, but perhaps the unknown woman also had her share of prettiness. Lilith could tell that, obviously, her appearance was younger than Zelda's; although she could only see the back of her head, going to watch a film in the company of two friends was something that only a twenty-something years old person would do.

 

The stranger probably had a charming pair of green eyes as well. Perhaps, Lilith added in her head, she could also enjoy wearing black dresses and even smoke using a cigarette holder. Perhaps the stranger had this dramatic tone of voice and could speak Russian like a native.

 

There was only one way to find that out.

 

Lilith did not even remember the last time she went to have some fun in someone else's dream. And all those someones, those victims were unknown to her because that would make everything a hundred times better. Succubus or sex demons had never liked to have sex with humans they actually knew, that was not part of the fun. It had to be a new face, a new body with fresh dreams.

 

Although this time was for a different reason, she was aware of it and decided to ignore.

 

The dream had to be about sex and nothing else, an absolute carnal adventure. It could have nothing to do with her little curiosity over the color of the redhead's eyes or whether the woman could speak several languages or not. Lilith knew it was completely foolish of her.

 

And now she had a dream visit to plan, after all.

 

_'I felt the touch of his hand on my shoulder for a moment, and then he walked away. Away, out of my life forever.'_

 

Celia Johnson's voice brought Lilith back to reality, making her realize that she had spent an hour or so staring at the redhead woman and did not even realize the movie was about to end. She cleared her throat as if she was trying to wake herself up and it worked.

 

Then, the movie ended. _  
_

 

* * *

 

 

''Thank you, Ms. Wardwell!'', Molly threw her arms around Lilith and held her tight. ''Thank you so much!''

 

''You're acting as I have won already.'' Lilith struggled to say those words since Molly was barely letting her breathe. ''And you're also a hugger, I get it.''

 

''But you're going to!'', Molly said and released Lilith from her embrace, completely ignoring the other woman's complaint as she grinned with enthusiasm.

 

''We will see...''

 

The board had to spend an entire week to come to a decision over Mr. Loughran's position in Baxter High. It turned out he had a quite long history of alcoholism, including a mention of two divorces and a dismissal from his previous job. Therefore, they had to find a new principal for the school and its own members had to decide which teacher would get the position now. _  
_

 

As usual, Lilith seductively walked towards the booth where she was supposed to vote, obviously ignoring that she had to wait for her turn and jumped the line as she owned the place. Well, she expected she was going to, soon. Lilith wrote her name on the paper, actually Mary Wardwell's name and fold the sheet in two.

 

Strangely, Lilith had agreed with Molly's idea of becoming principal. Who was she?

 

Now, she was running against the English teacher, Clara Bristol. Or was it Brent? Lilith could not remember, but said teacher was much younger than her, probably in her early thirties. The age difference gave Lilith a few points ahead of her competitor, but that was not really a good thing, she concluded. At least she was about to be promoted, and Ms. Clara Something just had to deal with that.

 

After putting the piece of paper that carried her name into the box, Lilith sighed and walked back to where Molly and Mrs. White were standing.

 

* * *

 

 

Now, two weeks and a half since Zelda called.

 

It felt rather strange that the witch had stopped calling her for good. It could only mean that they were totally done, but how could they? Nothing had happened between them, to begin with. How could something come to an end if it had not started yet?

 

What they had? Meant nothing; they were both on their own now, living their own lives. Also, they were both single, so Lilith should not be feeling guilty about doing this. She had been thinking about that red-haired woman, from the movie theater, since she laid her eyes on her. Yes, she reminded her of Zelda; yes, they probably had nothing in common, and so what? She was single, they were done, and Lilith could do anything she wanted. Especially considering that she was a succubus demon.

 

She could do that, it would not be like the last time with the columnist.

 

When a succubus demon swings into action, they appear in people's dreams to have sexual activities with them, sometimes they are requested and sometimes they show up by their own free will. But neither of these cases could express what Lilith truly wanted, she had not been requested, nor she was acting by her own free will. All of that was about something else, something that she obviously did not want to think about.

 

Regardless of any doubts, there she was, inside of the unknown woman's dream.

 

Lilith was at the very same movie theater again, covered with that very same darkness. Flashes of yellow light were constantly coming and going, allowing Lilith's eyes to travel around from time to time. She noticed one of her feet was placed on a step-stair, while the other was still on the ground. She also noticed the entire room was empty, except for the redhead woman who was sitting right in the middle of it.

 

They were alone, they had the screening room all for themselves to play. Well, Lilith would play, she was staring at the other woman with the darkest lust in her eyes. She took step by step, she was not even paying attention to where she was stepping on anymore, her eyes were only fixed on the redhead as if she was the sweetest of deserts. But said redhead was avoiding Lilith's gaze, she was staring at the screen instead, pretending to watch that imaginary movie. She seemed anxious, quite restless in her seat.

 

Lilith walked towards her until she was standing by her side, only then the other woman looked up. Her eyes were not green, her expression was not rigid and she did not seem to fit in a very religious type. This woman she thought could be so similar was, in fact, so different. Lilith knew she was supposed to feel nothing but disappointment, however, this sentiment of relief took over her body and she slightly wet her lips. Lilith felt amused by how that face she was looking at told her she could do anything she wanted to that human. A so very beautiful human that Lilith even considered giving her a name, at least for now. The woman would be called... Stranger.

 

Lilith eyed her for a little longer as a wicked grin was growing in her face, but she had little interest in starting a staring contest now. She had so much more to do.

 

''Who are you?'', Stranger asked, with a voice that nearly failed her.

 

Lilith's grin grew wider as she took the seat at the right side. Stranger followed all her movements as if she was the main character of the imaginary movie they were supposed to be watching.

 

''You know who I am...'', Lilith said, her voice sounding dangerously low. Lilith placed a lock of hair behind Stranger's ear, who responded to her by closing her eyes and swallowing hard. Lilith closed what lasted of the distance between them and whispered in her ear. ''Everybody does, they don't just remember.'' She placed a soft kiss in a very sensitive spot behind that same ear, feeling Stranger shivering under the least touch. ''Now look at me, would you? I want to show you something.''

 

When Stranger did, she clearly was not expecting Lilith to come even closer and slowly lick her bottom lip. Stranger barely had time to gasp and Lilith was all over her, pressing their mouths against one another. Lilith's tongue won the dominance without any struggle, and she almost lost her balance when Stranger moaned against her lips. That made her break the kiss and look at the woman in front of her with fire in her eyes.

 

''You shouldn't have done that.''

 

She pulled Stranger's hair and kissed her even harder than before, there were lots of teeth and biting down on each other's tongue in the way. Until Lilith started fucking the woman's mouth with her tongue, making Stranger squirm in her seat, in pain, pleasure or a bit of both. Lilith held her still, squeezing her both arms, given that Stranger appeared to be sliding off the chair. Her eyes were closed as Lilith's tongue kept going in and out of her mouth until Lilith pulled her away when she felt a hand seeking more contact under her blouse.

 

''No...'', Lilith said breathlessly. ''You can't touch me.''

 

''Why?'', Stranger's eyes were wide open, she was looking like someone had just killed her dog.

 

Lilith was caught off guard by that question, mainly because she knew the answer. But it was all a dream, she told herself, she could say anything and it would feel like the truth.

 

''Because it's your dream, this is about you.'' It did not feel like the truth though. That dream was neither about Stranger, nor herself.

 

But this time, Stranger was the one to get to the nuts and bolts and joined their lips once again. Lilith was glad she did, the kiss made her thoughts go away and, soon enough, they were replaced by that previous heat. The kiss was getting faster and faster, making Lilith release Stranger from her hands and slide one of them under her cotton knickers. Stranger parted their lips and Lilith felt her hot breath as she moaned loudly against her mouth. She was just like Lilith was expecting her to be, completely wet.

 

That was easy, she thought.

 

* * *

 

 

Days went by as smooth as butter, life was slowly getting back to normality or as Lilith liked to describe, back to boringlity. Events of the week before had left her a little lighten up, now it was the real just-had-sex lighten up. Lilith was feeling great and she let it show, even Molly noticed and of course she could not stop making a big deal of it.

 

Her day was about to get really good, no bad memories were able to ruin it. And she barely was thinking about Zelda now, they say time is supposed to heal you and they are right, she thought. How silly of her to believe that she ever got to the point of having feelings for the witch, someone that she barely knew. Or worse, someone that barely knew _her_.

 

Yes, Zelda knew nothing about--

 

Suddenly, Lilith was awakened by the sound of applause. Everybody was giving her a standing ovation while she remained in her seat looking like a lost puppy.

 

''Ms. Wardwell, would you like to give a speech?'', a member of the board spoke into the microphone.

 

Only then Lilith realized what all that fuss was about, she was finally named principal.

 

She let out a sigh of relief, the big moment finally came. The school found out who was going to be the next principal of Baxter High. They were all gathering at the gymnasium and Lilith noticed she just beat the English teacher, wonderful.

 

Molly was proudly smiling at her from one side, Mrs. White mouthing a 'go over there' from the other. Lilith wore her best faked shy expression and went 'over there'. The board handed her the microphone and the loud noise of clapping ceased, they were now with their eyes fixed on the new principal, restlessly waiting for any word coming from her.

 

Lilith glanced around and cleared her throat. ''Principal Wardwell? It sounds good, doesn't it?'', she smirked and slightly winked. Then, the audience clapped once again, Molly looking more cheerful than everybody else in the gymnasium.

 

Later that day, they all went to her new office to celebrate, but instead of celebrating with champagne or a bottle of fine red wine, they celebrated with cupcakes baked by Mrs. White herself. It disappointed Lilith a little bit, but she was not really in a position to complain now.

 

* * *

 

 

''I have the documents you asked for.'' Molly closed the office door with the back of her foot as she held a pile of papers in her hands.

 

''Good, just leave them on my desk and get the phone number of that substitute teacher you mentioned.'' Lilith said robotically, without taking her eyes off the enormous amount of contracts scattered across her desk.

 

Molly placed the documents where she was supposed to and wore this usual and silly smile in her face. ''Look at you, all bossy now!''

 

Lilith paused her pen in the air for two seconds and looked up to meet Molly's amused face. ''What?''

 

''Okay, I know. I'm leaving, I was just saying...'', Molly raised her hands in the air and Lilith waited for her to proceed, but then she dropped both the subject and the hands. ''Nevermind.''

 

Lilith waited for the girl to walk out of the office, and when Molly finally did she sighed and leaned back in her chair.

 

* * *

 

 

Since she became Principal Wardwell, all her days were busy days. She was not missing the classroom because it could be such a toxic environment sometimes, but being the head of an entire school was not a piece of cake either.

 

There were some nights Lilith could not feel her own body from putting it to work too much. That night was one of those, all she needed was a bed and eight hours of sleep. Perhaps she could postpone it to eight and a half. Lilith unzipped her dress, took off her shoes and went to bed only in her underwears. She was too tired to go look for her nightdress.

 

_Unfortunately, though Lilith had tried to forget her entire existence for weeks, Zelda was still there waiting for her in her dreams._

 

_''Stop staring at me!'', Zelda shouted, and only then Lilith realized they were at the porch again as if it was some kind of mean sequel of that horrible talk._

 

_''Will it ever get back to the way it was?'', Lilith asked abruptly. She was not in control of the words that were coming out of her._

 

_''You knew this couldn't last...'', Zelda sighed and broke the eye contact as she stared at her own shoes. ''You need to go.''_

 

_''I'm sorry...'', Lilith said. ''I should have... I should--''_

 

_''You should have done so many things, and yet you chose to destroy this.''_

 

_''We can rebuild us, can't we?'', it had sounded like she was begging and perhaps she was, that did not really matter. But suddenly Zelda turned away and started knocking on the front door of her own house. Lilith did not understand, they were already outside. Why in hell was she doing that?_

 

_''Wake up!'', Zelda said as she kept knocking._

 

Lilith opened her eyes and heard strong knocks coming from outside, someone was at the door. She paused for a few seconds to be sure if she was not still dreaming, but she was not. The knocks were very real, so Lilith rose to her feet like she had not been sleeping at all and crossed the cottage until reaching the door. Lilith froze on the spot when she noticed she was only in her underwears. Lilith gulped and turned back to her bedroom, whoever that was, they did not deserve to see her without a robe.

 

After putting it on, she headed to the front door again and took a deep breath. Trying not to imagine things or anyone.

 

She opened it and... Well, what a surprising shock. She was definitely wrong about the seeing her without a robe thing.

 

''Zelda?'', her voice indicated that she was only half awake. ''What's the matter? Are you all right?'', it had to be an emergency.

 

Zelda's face was paler than the usual, probably because it was hella cold outside. Her expression was a blank and she had her gloves on, this whole scenery reminded Lilith of that first night Zelda showed up at her house to talk about the book. It seemed like ages and ages ago.

 

''Quite a sight, watching you half awake.'' Zelda teased, which meant she was neither in pain nor consumed by anger.

 

''Are you all right?'', Lilith repeated.

 

''No...'', Zelda said. ''Will you let me in?'', she reminded Lilith of the cold and that she was standing outside of her house. Lilith blinked and stepped aside for her to come in, she felt like she was having a deja vu. After closing the door and turning back, she found Zelda already sitting comfortably in the armchair.

 

''Is something wrong? Perhaps if I get you a tea.'' Lilith took her seat in front of Zelda.

 

''Will a tea magically make you trust me, somehow?''

 

Oh boy.

 

''What?''

 

''We need to discuss what you said to me that other day...'', Zelda said while glancing around the living room as if they were talking about the weather. ''About using people and throwing them away.'' This barely started and Lilith could not wait for it to end.

 

She turned her head a little to the side and looked at the watch on the wall. It was three in the morning. ''Now?'', she turned to Zelda again.

 

''When else?'', Zelda snapped. ''I'm here, you're here...'', indeed they were. Apparently, waking Lilith up in the middle of the night was Zelda's favorite hobby. But she was fully awake now, nothing could put her to sleep again after being awakened like that, and by that specific witch. She had to focus, that was the moment she craved for, for so long after all. It did not matter how pissed off she was, how rejected she felt when she heard Zelda's laugh in the company of someone else, because she needed to hear whatever Zelda had to say. They both did.

 

''I'm sorry, Zelda.'' Lilith said. ''About what I said.''

 

''No, you're not.'' Zelda's response came as fast as possible.

 

''Yes, I am. I shouldn't have said those terrible things.''

 

''But you meant every word of it...'', Zelda said, and although these words were supposed to make her look sad while saying them, it did not happen. Zelda looked away, staring at the wall. Lilith noticed how straight her posture was, rigid almost. And how tightly she was clasping her gloved hands in her lap. ''Now that I'm in agreement with my own pregnancy, I will do whatever is necessary to protect myself and the baby...''

 

Lilith felt a little surprised with how soft Zelda had sounded mentioning the baby like she actually liked it.

 

''To that end...'', Zelda continued, still not looking at Lilith. ''I will have people in my life, people who want to help me and I can also send them away whenever I please. If I decide they should not be anywhere near the ones I care the most. I will do what it takes to protect my family and I will never apologize for that, Mary. Do you understand?''

 

Zelda was now looking her dead in the eye and Lilith, the mother of demons herself, was feeling about two inches tall. She just agreed with her head, who was she?

 

''However...'', Zelda kept going, keeping her gaze firmly focused on Lilith's face. Not disturbing at all. ''However, this... Tendency of mine only extends to people who are not entirely part of my private life. As I had assumed you were aware, but obviously not.'' Her voice got sharp at the end, pointing out that Lilith was being an idiot.

 

''Private life?'', Lilith asked stupidly.

 

''People who are entirely part of my personal matters...'', Zelda's face was going a little red. ''They are not replaceable. And I do not 'throw them away'.''

 

Well, Zelda had shocked Lilith before. To hell with that, she had shocked her more than anybody else in her lifetime, and Lilith very well knew that meant a quite long time. But she had never shocked Lilith into actually wondering if she was on drugs. ''Oh...'', that was all she said.

 

''Oh...'', Zelda mimicked, but not actually making fun of her. It was like that time they were mimicking each other's 'good'.

 

''Are you saying that I'm personal?''

 

Zelda looked at her like she had just said one plus one is two. But then her expression softened a little. ''Yes...'', she said carefully. Well, Zelda was not slapping her face, was not throwing her at the wall, she was actually saying they were--

 

''Friends? We are friends, then?''

 

Zelda could have taken all the possible ways in this conversation, she could have said something like 'and you're only noticing it now?', but Lilith had to learn not to expect anything from Zelda.

 

Then she said. ''I have noticed the way you look at me.''

 

Lilith opened her mouth to say something, then she realized what Zelda meant. Or sort of.

 

Now Zelda felt the urge to stare at the wall again, and Lilith knew this could not be good. ''I'm a very observant witch, Mary. And you weren't exactly very subtle on... Oh, let's say the dinner.''

 

A healthy dose of complete and utter humiliation consumed Lilith's face and the rest of her body. She was sure she looked exactly like the pink panther since her cheeks were probably as pink as a gum now. Great, where is the sand when we want to bury our head in it? Lilith wondered.

 

''I--'', she paused and finished with. ''I'm sorry.'' She lied.

 

''Oh, do calm down.'' Zelda dismissed her embarrassment with a wave of hand. ''Witches are not the portrait of the happy and straight family of America, anyway.''

 

''I know...'', she trailed off. ''But that wasn't supposed to happen, I'm sorry.'' Lied again.

 

''Are you?'', Zelda asked, probably without waiting for an answer. Lilith was not going to respond and she hoped Zelda knew that. Then, the witch seemed to be getting enough air to say what was coming next, and it made Lilith look at her without even blinking. ''Even though I'm a witch, I have never been attracted to another woman in my life.''

 

What? Lilith arched an eyebrow in perplexity or just confusion.

 

''I know witches have never cared about labels and sexuality, I never have. Only the followers of the false God are capable of losing their heads bothering about this. And well, I had my share of...'', here, her face got a little redder. She cleared her throat and started again. ''Of course I had my share of orgies with both women and men, but it was all about having fun. I was young and so were them. That's not the same as a true attraction though, I've never had one of those.''

 

''Oh...'', it seemed like that was the only word in Lilith's vocabulary now, and it was not even a word. ''I see...'', she added. She was trying her best to hide her disappointment, but Zelda, somehow, seemed to notice it.

 

''Physical attraction is not always necessary for a relationship.'' Zelda said.

 

Heck, Lilith forgot about what she thought a few minutes before. She was definitely more shocked now.

 

''Pardon?'', she said numbly.

 

Zelda stood up from the armchair, appearing extremely frustrated and started pacing the living room. ''You and I both are both witches, right?'', she said and Lilith nodded. ''That means we have been alive for centuries, that we have seen things that no mortal could ever imagine. We share the same beliefs, the same values... Or sort of.''

 

Lilith tilted her head back in an 'excuse me?' movement. ''Yes?''

 

''I understand you, you understand me...'', Zelda shook her head. ''Well, we understand each other.''

 

''What do you mean, Zelda?'', Lilith asked, already impatient.

 

''You also care about me, I know that because you said it. It is not just sexual.''

 

Lilith could do nothing but nod, and she did. She thought she was lacking the power to confirm or deny anything at all at this point. Zelda drew her attention to the window, out there into the darkness. Lilith wished she could see the color of her eyes now, to be sure if they were as dark as the woods they were looking at. But Zelda was with her face in profile, which made Lilith stop to admire the perfection of her jawline. How could a bone structure be that beautiful? She did not know.

 

While she was admiring Zelda's profile, she murmured abruptly. ''I do care..''

 

Zelda turned to face her and Lilith's theory about the darkness in her eyes was confirmed. Black eyes that were originally green were staring at her now, then Zelda nodded. What felt like decades of silence, the witch managed to continue. ''My point is... I also care for you, obviously. But after that little dramatic display, you ruined the rest of my days. I had to take care of my pregnancy and the mortuary in an extremely bad mood.''

 

Lilith parted her lips in surprise. Not only because Zelda just admitted caring for her, but also because the witch really believed she was not always in a bad mood.

 

''I didn't know that...'', Lilith weakly said.

 

''Which was when I realized we had to talk...'', Zelda ignored her completely. ''Now, what do you think?''

 

Think? How could she think? Lilith had always considered herself a genius, but she was almost certain now that Zelda had just killed her brain. ''I'm really trying to understand, Zelda. But I'm afraid you have to be a little more... Clear.''

 

''We don't have to have sex.'' Zelda said at once. ''I believe it's not what makes a relationship satisfying. Is that clear enough?'', her face was bright red now.

 

Was Zelda really suggesting, or proposing--

 

''You mean in a platonic way, am I right?''

 

''Precisely.''

 

''We'd be together, as a couple?'', Lilith could not believe in her own words, quite sure now that she was on drugs. Zelda just nodded, looking a lot more relieved that Lilith was finally catching on. ''How is that different from being friends? Enlighten me, please.''

 

''In practical terms, not very different.'' Zelda acknowledged. ''In other terms... Very different.''

 

''I need coffee.'' Lilith said.

 

They were sitting across each other on the kitchen counter stools, both of them enjoying their coffee in silence. Lilith took a long sip, grateful that she was now with something in her hands, so she could distract herself by playing with the cup handle. She felt Zelda's eyes on her, probably trying to read the expression in her face. An expression that was clearly saying 'please, find something else to stare at'.

 

Zelda, on the other hand, did not seem uncomfortable at all. But Lilith decided to ruin her moment. ''So...'', she said carefully. ''You care about me.'' It worked, Zelda nodded and looked away right after, it was almost cute. ''But not exactly like a friend.''

 

Zelda tried to play it cool, but the curve of her throat as she gulped gave her away. ''Yes, not exactly.''

 

Lilith swallowed hard too, she had never had a relationship talk in her endless life. She had never been in a true relationship, given that what she had with the Dark Lord in the past did not count as such. Everything was very new, this flutter in her chest and the trembling hands as she held her cup of coffee.

 

Everything, indeed, had fallen into place. In a very strange way.

 

''But you said you have never wanted to be with a woman before.''

 

''Mary...'', Zelda placed her cup on the counter and took a deep breath. Oh boy. ''I can't explain this logically. If I asked you for friendship and nothing else, I would be selling us both short. You feel more than friendship and so do I. It's that simple.''

 

It was not that simple and they both knew it, but Lilith nodded mutely. It still did not make any sense, but at the same time, it made all sense in the world. Lilith remembered about how different her life became after realizing what she felt, and after realizing that her feelings were hers and hers only. This moment belonged to her... Well, now it belonged to both of them.

 

Also, there was one more thing. A topic that Lilith was dying to bring up and she knew she had to, otherwise no resolutions would be truly made. Then, she placed her cup on the counter too and straightened herself on the stool. ''What about that friend of yours? John?''

 

''Fergus...'', Zelda rolled her eyes. ''What about him?''

 

''Nothing really important...'', Lilith regretted it in the first second.

 

But Zelda was looking at her thoughtfully. ''You thought I was seeing him, didn't you?'', and there it was.

 

''You're not?''

 

Now, Zelda frowned and glared at her as if she had just read an excerpt of the holy bible out loud. ''Oh, surely. I often date men on the side while suggesting a relationship with someone else.''

 

''How would I know?'', Lilith shrugged. ''The talks, the laughs and you looked very... Happy.''

 

Zelda raised a curious eyebrow. ''Happy? How?''

 

''Just-had-sex happy.'' Lilith snapped, feeling a little bit more confident now that it was Zelda's turn to be embarrassed.

 

But instead of getting offended, the witch actually curved the corner of her mouth in something that looked like a genuine smile. ''You know...'', she tapped the cup handle. ''Fergus is actually my brother Edward's unholy godfather and...'', she paused again to dramatically add. ''My best friend. He decided to spend a few days in Greendale when I told him about my pregnancy. That is all.''

 

Lilith felt like the idiot Zelda believed she was, and she opened her mouth ready to apologize, but the witch cut her off. ''Yes, I do have a friend and yes, he's still alive.'' She took a sip of her coffee to apparently contain a laugh. ''Disappointed?''

 

''No...'', Lilith said. ''Quite relieved, actually.'' If Zelda was surprised by this statement, she did not let it show. ''And I'm sor--''

 

''You're sorry, I know.'' Zelda finished Lilith's sentence for her. ''I'm not seeing other people, you have to trust me on that, at least.'' Her voice was even as ever, only the look in her eyes betrayed how hurt she had been by Lilith's lack of trust. And of course, Lilith knew Zelda would never, ever admit it out loud, so it was time to put something else out.

 

''You said nothing in practice would be different...''

 

''We have said it out loud. Things are different, just because of that.'' Zelda simply said.

 

''I see.''

 

''To begin, we will not see other people.''

 

Just like the other words that were said during the entire conversation, those ones also made Lilith swallow hard. She had not felt guilty about the redhead and the dream, until now. Now she was feeling like an unfaithful whore, although she knew that was not true, but still. It was not one of her wisest moments in life, that also had been known, but she did not expect to be feeling this guilty. Lilith forced herself not to--

 

''Because you certainly don't want me to do so.'' Zelda said, interrupting her thoughts and Lilith nearly kissed her hand in gratitude. ''And I feel the same way.''

 

''We'd be exclusive, then.'' Lilith, again, shortened what Zelda said like an idiot.

 

Zelda nodded.

 

A relationship and now exclusivity. Her life had never had so many changes in one night. Could she handle that? Well, the proof of the pudding is in the eating. And speaking of which, Lilith just remembered something else. ''And you're offering a platonic relationship, with celibate...''

 

''I know that it might not sound very credible coming from me, but sex is not that important.'' Zelda said flatly.

 

Lilith eyed her suspiciously, there was a quite visible trace of a lie in what Zelda was saying, but she was not going to be the one to mention it. If the witch believed sex was not that important, then Lilith could do nothing but let her be. Plus, it was the middle of the night and she was drinking coffee while talking about celibate, she was not really in the mood to fight anyone now.

 

''Okay then.'' Lilith said and rose to her feet.

 

''Okay what?'', Zelda watched her getting up with an arched eyebrow.

 

Lilith took a deep breath and placed both hands on her hips. She avoided Zelda's gaze for a moment, wondering if that had not been really a dream. But even if she was hallucinating, they had to finish that before five in the morning. ''Let's try it. Let's do this.''

 

Zelda looked shocked for a second, and suspicious at the same time. ''Just like that?''

 

''Just like that...'', Lilith repeated like a parrot. ''Whatever this is, we will improve it.'' Lilith said more to herself than to Zelda. ''It was your idea, wasn't it?''

 

''So it was...''

 

''Well then. I think that's settled.'' Lilith said and extended her hand for Zelda to shake it. The witch stared at her hand as if it had an infectious viral disease for a second, but to Lilith's astonishment, she also rose to her feet and took off her gloves. Standing face to face with her, she stuck out her own hand and shook Lilith's firmly. Lilith had never felt Zelda's skin on hers like this before, and such touch made her feel butterflies in her stomach like a fool. She thought of when their hands touched over the book, but Zelda had her gloves on and Lilith was visibly disappointed. Now it finally happened, and it felt as wonderful as Lilith imagined. For months.

 

Since she had been starving for the feel of Zelda's cold skin during those four months, she did not let it go right away. Maybe Zelda did not want to sleep with her, but surely she could take a little hand-holding once in a while. Lilith wanted to smile, then burst into laughter, but she tried her hardest to pull her shit together.

 

''You will have to give me the cues...'', Lilith said hesitantly and let go of Zelda's hand, unfortunately. ''How to act in public, I mean.'' Because Lilith did not know if that was actually public.

 

''We have to be discreet, at least for now.'' Zelda sighed. ''It's only the beginning, anyway. My family doesn't have to know right away.''

 

As if they would not find out in the first second, Lilith thought. ''Yes, I understand that.''

 

They fell into one of those uncomfortable silence, especially now that Zelda was staring at her with something that was a lot like tenderness. Lilith had never seen that look on her face before, it was terrifying. She stopped the staring contest, otherwise it would be her breathing the next thing coming to a stop.

 

''Do you want more coffee?'', she asked.

 

Zelda's eyes widened a little bit as if she had just woken up. ''No. Since we cleared things up, I should be going. You need to go to work and I have to get back before Hilda wakes up.''

 

Only now Zelda remembered that Lilith still had a job. Very thoughtful of her.

 

''But we still have so much to tal--''

 

''I know we do.'' Zelda cut her off. ''But let's not talk about it at... What time is it?''

 

''Probably four in the morning.'' Lilith guessed.

 

''At four in the morning.'' Zelda finished her line.

 

''You woke me up, in case you don't remember.'' Lilith teased a little, they were in a 'relationship' now, after all.

 

''So we could take the most important thing out of the way.'' Zelda waved her hand dismissively.

 

''Yes, I know.''

 

Suddenly, Lilith lost track of her lungs again as Zelda leaned in to kiss her cheek. Her lips, way softer and warmer than her hand, pressed gently against Lilith's skin. No, that was not a dream at all, because even Lilith's feverish subconscious could not have come up with this, it could never anticipate this kiss. A hand was nothing compared to what just happened, and she realized that if she had been craving Zelda's touch, then she had been dying for her mouth.

 

To make her feel miserable for days, Zelda pulled away and put her gloves back on. Two disappointments in a row, how perfect.

 

Zelda seemed a little flushed but sounded quite calm as she adjusted the glove on the right hand. ''I expect to see you soon.''

 

''When?'', Lilith's answer came embarrassingly quick.

 

''Why don't you come over for dinner tonight?''

 

That was not like the last time Zelda invited her for dinner. She did not mention a huge dinner with a few members of the church coming over, and she did not leave without waiting for Lilith's answer either. This time, she stood there, calmly waiting to hear what she had to say about it.

 

''I will be there.'' Lilith said.

 

Zelda's face betrayed her and she seemed very pleased, perhaps with a little sparkle in her eyes that Lilith had never seen before. Yes, everything was totally new.

 

She led Zelda on her way out, they stopped at the door to say 'goodbye' to each other, and then Zelda was gone. Lilith headed to her own bedroom and bed to collect herself. 'Quite a night' did not seem enough to describe what had happened, but that was okay. It was completely fine, Zelda admitted caring for her, she was not having an affair with any man and she wanted to be exclusive.

 

Lilith repeated the events in her head and found really hard to believe they were real.

 

Zelda has just talked her into a relationship, involving a freaking celibate and a pregnancy. How did she agree with all of that? She was really in a relationship with a witch who did not want to touch her or be touched. It seemed insane, but still, she managed to make Lilith happy about this whole thing. If she could ever know how happiness feels like. But this feeling of explosion in her veins and in her blood, this heat getting higher and higher in her chest.

 

It could only mean that.

 

* * *

 

 

Lilith spent her entire day of work in a state of strong somnolence.

 

She even took a nap of barely fifteen minutes, on her own desk. She rested her head on one hand and slept while holding a pen in the other. This lasted for a little while until she was suddenly awakened by the sound of the buzzer. That was how exhausted she was, but Lilith really did not mind. She was going to make up for her lack of sleep later.

 

Right now, she needed to focus on the dinner and the dinner only. Well, and on the witch who would be at it.

 

Standing at the same porch where they had the argument, Lilith knocked on the door. She was always dressed to kill, but that night she had decided to wear something simpler. Sill ready for murder, but a casual-ready-for-murder outfit. She believed a knee-length black dress would very much suit the occasion, and just like that she headed to the Spellmans' house.

 

''You know, you don't have to knock.'' Zelda said holding the door for Lilith. ''Simply go in.'' Zelda took one or two seconds to eye her up and down, raising both eyebrows in something between pleasure and surprise. Or both. Lilith did not know she had to receive that look to feel as powerful as she was feeling now. It was a good choice.

 

''I will...'', Lilith said as she came in. ''Next time.''

 

When she thought about how far they had come, it seemed hilarious. And incredibly suspicious.

 

Zelda removed her coat with the same efficiency as she chopped onions and turned to put it on the coat stand. ''Yes, next time.'' She said without looking at Lilith, which was quite sweet, Lilith thought. ''Now let's go, we were just waiting for you.''

 

None of the Spellmans raised a question about Lilith's sudden appearance for dinner. They just greeted her with a warm smile and gathered around the table. Lilith and Zelda joined the rest of them to finally taste Hilda's lasagna, and Zelda flatly commented that her sister had been talking about this freaking lasagna for days, followed by an eye-rolling.

 

Hilda protested and the two sisters kept arguing about the number of days for at least four minutes until Sabrina drew the attention to herself. They were all looking at her as she talked of how she was sort of enjoying the new classes, and how she still had so much to learn and some other things Lilith did not listen to since her eyes were now focused on Zelda. It did not matter the reason, the witch seemed hella satisfied while listening to her niece and that was quite a view.

 

Lilith looked away when Zelda noticed from the corner of an eye that she was staring, and Lilith took this opportunity to take a sip of the wine. She swallowed the liquid as if it was a marble ball, but gladly Zelda also looked away as she took a sip of her own drink, water. Lilith was almost certain that the fact of not being allowed to drink alcohol was killing the witch inside, but Zelda managed to wear one of her friendly expressions anyway. Rare.

 

''But it still is a toxic place...'', Sabrina said, speaking of The Academy.

 

''And why is that?'', Zelda asked as she cut a piece of her meal.

 

Sabrina exchanged a look with Ambrose, in a very partners-in-crime way as they always used to do, and the girl placed her knife and fork down. ''Because of toxic masculinity, of course. Especially considering who's in charge.''

 

Lilith could easily cut the tension hovering in the air with a knife. Everybody suddenly stopped eating and looked at everywhere else but Zelda. The witch stiffened in her seat, looking like she had just gazed upon Medusa's face and turned to stone. Of course it had to be Sabrina the one would bring up the Blackwood subject to the conversation, the family was clearly avoiding the mention of his name around Zelda, but now it all went down the drain.

 

Hilda cleared her throat and glanced at Sabrina with a look that said 'not him!'.

 

''Well...'', fortunately, Sabrina took the hint. ''I think I should tell Nick to come over tomorrow night. What do you think, aunties?'', Zelda seemed a little more relieved and so did Lilith.

 

''I think that's a marvelous idea!'', Hilda said, awkwardly smiling.

 

Zelda said nothing.

 

''So how's work, Mary?'', Hilda asked as she used only the fork to cut her meal.

 

''Ah, no news...'', She trailed off. ''Except that I'm the new principal now.'' Lilith said as she faked a shrug. Everybody opened their mouth in a pleasing surprise and cheerfully congratulated her, everybody but Zelda. The witch remained in silence, now staring at Lilith with this thoughtful look, but at least she seemed to be paying attention to their conversation now. Lilith had taken it as a kind of victory, anyway.

 

''I'm so happy for you, Ms. Wardwell!'', Sabrina said. ''It's well-deserved. Finally a female principal!'', the girl smiled proudly.

 

''A toast!'', a British accent echoed in the room, it was Ambrose with his glass raised in the air. The rest of them copied his move until they noticed Zelda was not joining them.

 

''Go on...'', she said, almost whispered. ''It's bad luck to toast with water.''

 

After dessert, they went to the living room to sit by the fire. Lilith imagined that it was probably a dull moment for the Spellmans, they certainly used to do that often, but she disagreed with them. It was not dull, it felt special.

 

A few minutes of chatting about churches, jokes over Hilda's excommunication every now and then, even about allergy to pineapple for some reason, and Sabrina excused herself. Ambrose went upstairs with her, leaving Hilda alone with the both of them. The younger witch seemed quite uncomfortable around them, and Lilith could not blame her. She was feeling awkward herself, even though Zelda kept her distance, sitting across from her.

 

Lilith had no time to give thought to the reason and Hilda also excused herself.

 

''I should go check on...'', Hilda eyed Lilith, then Zelda and Lilith again. ''Something I left in my room.'' It had never crossed Lilith's mind that a clever witch such as Hilda Spellman could ever make up a terrible lie like that one.

 

''Good night, Hilda.'' Zelda said as dry as the desert.

 

''Thank you for dinner.'' Lilith smiled.

 

''Oh, you're welcome.'' Hilda giggled and gestured to the stairs with a finger. ''I'm... Going now. Good night, you two!''

 

As soon as Hilda walked out of the living room, Lilith glanced over at Zelda, who was still looking at the spot her sister was standing before. But her bored face had diminished somehow, and the witch had started to look a little tense. Lilith wondered why, although it was pretty obvious because they were finally alone. Better, Zelda was left alone with a Lilith wearing a really short dress and there was nobody watching them.

 

She could not blame Zelda for that, everything about her own dress screamed that she wanted to be fucked right there.

 

Lilith wanted to laugh, roll her eyes or get tense as well. What was Zelda thinking? That Lilith was going to tackle her the moment Hilda would shut the door of the bedroom upstairs? Not that she would not love to do exactly that, but she knew it was not on the menu tonight. Probably.

 

Lilith stood up from one couch, and then took a seat on the other where Zelda was sitting. The witch slightly jumped when she noticed Lilith was just a few inches away from her now.

 

''Are you okay?'', Lilith softly asked, and thought about adding 'you look tense', but that was definitely a bad idea.

 

Zelda glanced down at her own hands on her lap, then looked up to find Lilith's eyes. ''I am, just tired.'' She lowered her voice a little and Lilith nodded.

 

''I like lasagna...'', Lilith said all of the sudden, and regretted it right after because Zelda eyed her with both eyebrows raised. ''I mean thank you for inviting me, because I really like lasagna.''

 

What?

 

''Oh...'', Zelda said.

 

Heck, she did not know why she was acting dumb now. Or she very well did.

 

''Well, I will gladly ask Hilda to cook more of those for you, then.'' Zelda continued, in a very playful tone.

 

''Thank you...'', Lilith said as she kept staring at Zelda's entire face structure, noticing a little blush on her cheeks because of how close they were. ''You look very fine...''

 

She did not know where that was coming from, this teenagely boldness, but the little flush of embarrassment on Zelda's face made it worth it.

 

''I--'', Zelda gulped as she took a few seconds to look at Lilith from head to toes again. That could not get any better, for Lilith, of course. ''I look very pregnant, that's a fact.'' If Zelda was planning to compliment her dress, it died in her mouth. And that visibly disappointed Lilith, but she quickly shook it off.

 

''I assume pregnant women are able to look fine as well...'', Lilith lowered her voice as if she was telling a secret. Zelda did look fine, the pregnancy did not affect her in a negative way. In reality, it did her good because her skin looked so much softer now. And then, Lilith remembered when their hands touched and how good it felt, and how desperately she wanted to touch that skin again.

 

Whereas Zelda looked like she was getting more and more tense as the seconds passed by. Lilith wondered why, since Zelda was not really that uptight. Was it the pregnancy? Did the pregnancy make her become Mother Teresa of Calcutta all of the sudden? Or perhaps it was only the awkward side of Zelda that she had not seen before.

 

''Well, I don't really give any importance to it...'', Zelda said as she tried to get on her feet, but Lilith quickly grabbed her wrist. That was a hella strange relationship.

 

''Zelda...'', Lilith pronounced her name as slowly as she managed, while Zelda was still staring at the hand that was firmly grabbing her wrist. ''What do you think I'm going to do?''

 

Zelda cleared her throat, masterfully controlling her blush. ''We have talked about this. And don't play coy, it's not very appealing.'' She said, and Lilith released her, but just to rise on her feet as well. Now they were face to face, surprisingly Zelda did not take a step back and crossed her arms. Only now, standing so close, that Lilith noticed that Zelda was actually taller than her. Not embarrassing at all.

 

''All right.'' Lilith said and stepped in a little closer. Zelda seemed like she was holding herself to not look down at Lilith's mouth. ''I would just like a kiss... Every now and then.'' There, she said it, but that was not the end of it. ''That's not too horrible, is it?''

 

Lilith could not believe herself, she had never begged to touch somebody else before. And the feeling of it was not really pleasant. In fact, she--

 

''If you must...'', Zelda said, looking extremely put-upon.

 

Did she just?

 

''Oh...'', Lilith said. ''Good.''

 

''But I've told you--'', Zelda began.

 

''I know.'' Lilith cut her off, and it would feel good if she was not feeling like shit right now. She had never been with anyone who claimed not to find her attractive. Definitely not pleasant. For the first time, she felt indeed unattractive and unwanted.

 

But to hell with that, she had to try. ''It's just kissing, Zelda. Witches can do that too.''

 

''I know, you don't have to tell me that. But I thought you understood--''

 

''No.'' Lilith snapped, and she felt a little proud of herself. Which was almost nothing, given that she had zero percent of self-esteem now. ''I didn't understand, but I'm going along because that's what you want--''

 

''That's not what I s--''

 

''And perhaps you're correct...'', Lilith looked her dead in the eye. She still did not understand why they were having this annoying conversation instead of kissing already. ''Perhaps it will be horrible and I will never want to repeat it.'' At this, Zelda had the nerve to look insulted. ''But the proof of the pudding is in the eating, isn't it?''

 

''And if you do enjoy it?'', Zelda asked.

 

This was beyond ridiculous now.

 

''Then I might ask for another goodnight kiss at some point.''

 

''Well--''

 

''Let's just try it...'', Lilith said as she took one of Zelda's hands to camouflage her frustration. But the touch made Zelda's eyes went wider and she stiffened her arms, looking like a damn virgin for Lord knows why. Lilith's whole body was burning up just from holding that woman's hand. How was even possible that Zelda did not feel the same?

 

''All right.'' She said, making Lilith blink in surprise. ''If you wish...''

 

Lilith realized that she was blushing and shivering, it was possible to feel it from where she stood. She also felt the ghost of Zelda's lips on her cheek, and the memory of Zelda looking her up and down several times that night.

 

''And I must--'', Zelda tried to speak, but it was too late.

 

There was almost a disastrous collision of noses, but it did not matter. Lilith tilted her head accordingly to the side and they were kissing. Well, Lilith was kissing her because Zelda did not move. She was almost certain that the witch did not close her eyes either, but the heat and the softness of her mouth were enough to distract Lilith from that. Lilith captured her lips with her own, gently, and her whole body felt like it was on fire.

 

It was different from kissing everybody else that she had kissed before. Completely different from having sex in a dream with Stranger. Probably because Lilith was always kissed back and the others made her feel attractive, and deep down she knew she was. Or probably because it was just Zelda, with her bottom lip that Lilith could not help lingering on it for just one second. She was already dying for more, dying to see if she could induce Zelda's mouth open, find out what that would be like to have a real kiss. And be kissed.

 

Instead, she let go of Zelda's hand as she stepped back and quickly looked at the floor. She knew that feeling of loss was going to hunt her during the whole night. When she looked up, she found a flushed Zelda, with the color red spread all over her face and neck. She was breathing quickly, her pupils were dilated and Lilith thought she was probably in the same state now.

 

She looked completely stunned. That gave Lilith a little bit of confidence because Zelda probably wanted as much as her, but she would never admit it.

 

''That was... Good.'' Lilith said, and she did not lie. It could have been marvelous though.

 

Zelda shook her head and increased the distance between them by walking to the other side of the couch. Very mature. ''I will. Well. Walk you to the door.'' She mumbled.

 

She had never seen Zelda so bewildered in her life, the words were just jumping out of her mouth.

 

''Surely.'' Lilith said, in a tone of voice that could be either seductive or innocent.

 

If Zelda did not find her attractive before, then she certainly had just started to.

 

* * *

 

 

''It's not the end of the world, aunt Zee!'', Sabrina said as she paced around the living room.

 

''A witch going to a mortal hospital? It would definitely cause the apocalypse.'' Zelda said, sitting on the couch and pretending to be uninterested. ''Mary, please tell her.'' She gestured with her hand in the air.

 

''She doesn't want to go, Sabrina...'', Lilith said calmly, trying to sound serious and failing. ''There's nothing we can do.''

 

Sabrina rolled her eyes. ''But it's only an obstetrician!'', the girl raised her a voice a little and Zelda eyed her with a look of disapproval. ''Don't you really want to know if everything is fine?'', only now her voice returned to its regular tone.

 

''I know everything is fine, Sabrina. Don't you think I would--''

 

''You would know because you're a midwife, we know that.'' Sabrina cut her off. ''But a little visit can do no harm, and you can even find out the gender of the baby if you wish...''

 

Lilith felt a little irritated by how the girl talked to her own aunt. So she had decided to step in. ''I thought you didn't care about these kinds of things, Sabrina.'' She said flatly, and Zelda turned to her and mouthed a 'thank you'.

 

''What? About the gender of the baby? I don't.'' She said and paused. ''But an obstetrician has a lot of roles.''

 

''I will not see a doctor and that is final!'', Zelda snapped, getting on her feet.

 

''Fine, auntie... Whatever.'' Sabrina raised her hands up in the air as a faked surrender. Lilith very well knew that she was not going to simply forget about the whole thing. Sabrina walked out of the living room, leaving the two of them, once again alone.

 

It had been only two days since the dinner, especially since the kiss. And Lilith could not stop thinking about it, she had thought about the kiss before falling asleep. She had thought about the kiss at work and she was thinking about it now. She came back because Zelda had called and told her that Hilda was going to make lasagna again, and she did not have to say more. It was an explicit invitation. She thought of asking Zelda if she convinced Hilda to repeat the dish in order to make Lilith come back, but Zelda would deny it anyway.

 

If she did, silly of her, Lilith thought. Because she would come back even if they were having salmon for dinner.

 

Zelda was very relaxed compared to the other night, but she was still very tense. They were quite distant from each other, but Lilith still managed to feel the tension coming from the witch's body. She wondered if Zelda would always be in this state of redness every time someone left them alone.

 

''I wouldn't be surprised if she made the obstetrician come to you, instead.'' Lilith joked as she rose to her feet and walked towards the witch.

 

She noticed that Zelda was getting twitchier with every step that brought them closer to each other. Now they were only a few inches apart, and Lilith felt Zelda's breath on her nose as the witch was opening and closing her mouth to say something. ''I would...'', Zelda stiffened her neck. ''Never...'', Lilith tilted her head to the side and Zelda seemed to be losing her balance. ''Never allow--''

 

''Can I have my goodnight kiss tonight?'', Lilith whispered and cupped her cheek with one hand.

 

''I...'', Zelda glanced at Lilith's mouth for the shortest second, then looked up. Lilith only noticed because she was examining every inch of her face.

 

''Yes.'' Zelda said.

 

There was nothing different about this kiss either, it was just like the first one. No tongue, no special move, just a brush of lips. And yet, it made Lilith feel very grateful for having the slightest opportunity. She could not feel Zelda entirely, but at least she could have this sneak peek of it.

 

Zelda's lips were hard and shaking with tension, as Lilith did not expect any different. But she met the tension with her own persistence and softness that she had never used with anybody else before. And this time, when Lilith stopped kissing her, Zelda gasped softly as in waiting for more. Apparently without realizing it.

 

Lilith wanted to laugh.

 

''Good night...'', she said, breathing against Zelda's mouth.

 

''Ah...'', Zelda replied. ''Good night.''

 

* * *

 

 

Lilith kept up the teasing little kisses for the next three nights, an exercise she found both frustrating and quite fun. Zelda would make Hilda cook whatever pleased Lilith and invite her for dinner. After dessert, as usual, all of them would go to the living room, enjoy a small-talk and leave. Lilith would wait for the moment to say goodbye and stop for a brief kiss, a kiss that invariably made Zelda blush.

 

Right, if Zelda did not go around having an attraction for women, she sure as hell liked to be kissed by Lilith. Perhaps, she just did not like admitting she had been wrong, which would not surprise Lilith at all. Why should their romance be different from a battlefield?

 

But surprisingly, Lilith thought that was acceptable for now. She had always been against the step by step relationship, it was a mortal-ish way of dealing with feelings, she used to think. But now that she was going through the same, it did not sound like the worst idea of all. She concluded there was nothing wrong with taking things slowly like this.

 

Everything could be ruined by careless mistakes and it was old news by now that Lilith cared.

 

Zelda never returned the kisses, of course, but Lilith knew she liked them. Not because it was a kiss, but who was kissing her. After all, there were no many people genuinely caring for Zelda's health except for her family, and now Lilith.

 

The family and Lilith.

 

* * *

 

 

''Zelda, may I ask you something?'', Lilith said.

 

Zelda was with her back turned to Lilith as she carefully placed the books in alphabetical order on the bookshelf. ''Yes?'', the witch said without looking at her.

 

''What did you say to Molly that day?'', she asked and noticed that Zelda had stopped her hand in the air. ''At Baxter High? I asked her a million times and she never tells me...''

 

Zelda turned to her with a frowned face and explicitly faked a lack of memory. ''Sorry, I don't recall.'' Then, turned her attention to the books again.

 

Lilith took the moment to mouth an 'are you freaking kidding me?'.

 

* * *

 

 

It was mightily raining when Lilith had arrived home.

 

She stopped the car and turned it off. There was an enormous amount of paper lying in the back seat and Lilith sighed just from thinking that she had to read them all before going to bed. Being principal was definitely not part of the seven wonders of the world, it was often making her miss the days when she was still a teacher.

 

But whatever.

 

Lilith stepped out of the car after grabbing her purse in one hand, and the pile of papers in the other. She looked through the window of the car if she had left anything behind, but she did not. Good. Or not so good.

 

There was something wrong.

 

She felt something behind her, something pretending to be someone. The strong smell of sulfur reached her nostrils, but she knew it was not the Dark Lord. He would not make such an appearance now, at least not to her. She closed her eyes and there was nothing but darkness, except for a light mixed in blue and yellow, looking exactly like fire. Then, she heard the sound of a gate scratching a shapeless floor and she knew.

 

''What do you want, pup?'', Lilith said as she turned around to face the owner of the bookstore. ''I knew that was you, you know...'', Lilith tilted her head to the side as if she was speaking to a little kid. ''At that festival.''

 

Cerberus tucked his both hands in his pockets and a little smirk shaped his lips. ''I'm not trying to hide, Lilith. I wouldn't be using this name if I was.''

 

''Are you sure? Does Hilda know of your...'', Lilith eyed him up and down. ''Charming nature?''

 

He chuckled and shook his head. ''Does Zelda know about yours?'', he snapped.

 

Lilith blinked and tilted her head back as if she had just been insulted. How desperately she wanted to knock him out, for making her remember that she had never thought of it. She had never thought of Zelda finding out about who she was, especially now that they were in a relationship. Or something like that.

 

It pained a little in the heart, just like the day she had hated Zelda with this same part of her. It was neither fair to her, nor to Zelda. By all means, there was no going back now.

 

''I said...'', Lilith began threateningly. ''What do you want?''

 

''The Dark Lord has sent me to do what I was born to do.'' Cerberus said flatly. ''I'm here to guard.''

 

Lilith frowned and pursed her lips at the same time until one specific memory enlightened her brain. ''So you were the one spying on me that night...''

 

''That I was.'' As expected, there was no trace of guilt in his face.

 

''May I ask why the Dark Lord thinks I need a watchdog now?'', her words were sharp, but her tone was ironically soft.

 

''Oh, my dear Lilith...'', Cerberus sounded amused. ''I'm not here to guard you.'' He said, and she raised both eyebrows in surprise. ''But I do have a warning.''

 

''A warning?'', Lilith repeated.

 

''The weakest goes to the wall...'', that was all he said and, without waiting for any answer, Cerberus had vanished in a puff of smoke.

 

Lilith fought the urge to scream her lungs out, but that would not be really necessary. She hated the feeling of being left in the dark, and that was exactly what the Dark Lord was going to her. She wondered why he was doing it, why he had sent his little pet to spy on her, given the fact he had been ignoring her for so long.

 

And Cerberus had not only reminded her of the problem standing between her and Zelda, but also about what he was doing to her younger sister. Hilda probably did not know anything about this, and Lilith felt extremely guilty for it. She knew she would have to pay dearly for everything, sooner or later. As if things could not get any more screwed up.

 

She let out a breath of frustration. Everything was appearing too perfect to be true, what could she expect? That he would leave her alone? That she would run away with Zelda to Spain, take the next train while holding hands? The whole situation would be hilarious if it were not tragic.

 

Lilith looked down to the pile of paper still in her hands and grimaced.

 

* * *

 

 

''Here...'', Zelda said as she made her way back to the living room holding a bottle of whiskey in one hand. ''Before you go.''

 

Lilith looked at the bottle, at Zelda and then at the bottle again as if it had grown wings.

 

''What?'', Zelda asked. ''Whiskey is my favorite drink.''

 

''Zelda, but you can't--''

 

''I know.'' Zelda cut her off, and suddenly she took the other hand from behind her back. A hand that was holding a glass. ''That's why you're going to drink it for me.''

 

Lilith blinked. And after a long moment of awkward silence, she finally said. ''You're kidding...''

 

''No.'' Zelda said and handed the glass to Lilith, who grabbed it without taking her eyes off Zelda. ''I'm craving...'', she filled up the glass with the drink.

 

''And I'm driving.'' Lilith said and looked down to the item in her hand.

 

''Oh, please. You're a witch.'' Zelda rolled her eyes. ''Come on...'', she gestured with one hand for Lilith to drink it.

 

And she did. Lilith gulped down the dry liquid like a damn expert and Zelda watched every move with envy in her eyes. The witch seemed as thirsty as someone who had spent a month in the desert, and Lilith was nearly certain that she had licked her lips without realizing it. Lilith felt sorry for her, but she also wanted to laugh. It must have been highly difficult for her to spend such a long time without alcohol and cigarettes.

 

When she was finished, Zelda took the glass from her and looked almost completely satisfied. ''So...?''

 

''You know...'', Lilith said with that very known husky voice as she rose to her feet. ''Perhaps there's a way for you to taste your whiskey without actually drinking it...'', she came extremely close and slightly moved a strand of her own hair to the side.

 

Zelda did not seem less relaxed than the other days, her cheeks were still painted in red and the beating of her heart could be heard from the other room. But she still managed to say. ''What way?'', she said as she visibly was dying not to look down at Lilith's mouth.

 

Lilith did not say a word. Instead, she lifted Zelda's chin up and kissed her mouth as softly as she ever did. Trying, as usual, to get whatever she could out of that simple brush of lips.

 

But that night, Zelda kissed her back.

 

Zelda's mouth moved gently and softly against Lilith's, reciprocating just barely. It went almost unnoticed, and Lilith only realized it because the witch had been as stiff as a stone with the other kisses. She had to admit to herself that it was quite an experience, a really modest one, and it made her heart race anyway.

 

Gently, Lilith caught Zelda's bottom lip and the witch made a sound that did not mean she was pushing her away. Lilith almost lost her balance, but instead of slamming Zelda's back against the nearest wall to go for it, Lilith let go of her mouth.

 

What left Zelda's mouth sounded a lot like a whimper and it made Lilith shiver. Perhaps she wanted to go further. Or perhaps she--

 

Then Zelda stepped back. ''I'll walk you to the door.'' She said with the hoarse voice.

 

That could easily have disappointed Lilith, and it probably did a little. But she went home that night feeling like Queen Victoria after being crowned. Not even what happened in the night before could ruin what she was feeling now. The Dark Lord could spy on her as much as he wanted, but Lilith still had something that he had never had.

 

She had the possibility to feel and to care. It was odd and possibly a very bad idea, but caring made her find something in the world that everything else failed in providing her. She still did not know what it was, but it was still early to find that out. Lilith had a long way of frightful realizations to go through.

 

One of them, she thought with amusement, was that she could have her share of affairs in or out of dreams. She could have sex with unknown people who were clearly attracted to her, but they had never made her feel so hungry to be touched and cared. It is true that Lilith quickly thought about Stranger a few minutes after leaving Zelda's house. But only to conclude there was a precipice between them, between a dream and a small cut on the finger.

 

Well, and finally the other, she thought, was that she and Zelda were probably in a very higher stage by now.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions are always appreciated!


End file.
